Living and Loving
by soemone
Summary: Continuation of "Trapped" and "Struggling". Find out how Tsuna and Hayato cope with becoming adults. New experiences and challenges lay before them. Will their love last? How many new enemies and friends will they meet? And finally: will the Family accept Hayato as the person she is? Genres are everything, because I can't decide.
1. New York, New York

**Kururo Saruko and snowflake: **I did say that the last chapter of struggling will leave behind a lot of questions ;) But worry not, those things will all be explained during this story.

Warning:

Oocness, Yaoi (more or less) and sometimes strong language**  
Desclaimer: **I don't own KHR. Just this idea down there.  
**  
Authors note: **I made an extra effort to learn some things about New York City! I wrote it as realistic as possible for me. Hayato and Tsuna move into a building where mobsters had resided, that's the reason why I took this one out of three. For you out there that have a little knowledge about the Cosa Nostra – in this story it doesn't exist, because I think that Vongola is more or less the Cosa Nostra in the KHR universe. AND Between every chapter there will be time skips – varying from days to years even. But I will do my best to write the chapters longer than those of "Struggling". And maybe you have seen the cover picture? I made it myself (well the VG I did copy and paste). How do you like it? AND every person mentioned in the story is fictional.

Enjoy or not, it's up to you.

* * *

**New York, New York**

"Remember to always take your mittens with you and don't forget to have a handkerchief at you. And be mindful of pickpockets."  
"Reborn are you crying?"  
"Of course not Dame-Tsuna." and there was the kick to the head he had gotten used to, over the last four years.  
They were at the airport and said their good byes, because Tsuna and Hayato would move to America in order to lead the business over there. Reborn and the other guardians were there to see them off, even Hibari had shown up, to make sure they wouldn't cause damage inside of the airport. The day before they did have a little good bye party at the new Japanese headquarters, formerly known as the haunted mansion. It had been great and really emotional, almost everybody had shed tears because of their departure. His mother hugged him and cried, but they were joyful tears because she firmly believed that he moved over seas to work together with his father. Nobody had the heart to break her little bubble. Hayato was in some kind of group hug with Kyoko, Hana, Chrome and Bianchi, all five of them cried and promised to mail each other every day. Soon enough Tsuna was crushed against Ryouhei, who was crying really loud and shouted something extreme about letting them go out of the nest. Yamamoto patted his back during the hug and Mukuro just kufufued and said something about taking his body over when he got back. Hibari had nodded at him and Hayato before he vanished, that was the most emotional thing he had ever done in front of them. There was the call that their flight was ready and after another round of hugs and good byes the two got over to their terminal and waved one last time before they checked in and got into the plane.

The base of operation for the north American branch of Vongola was in New York City. Tsuna didn't even ask about the cliché, because that would have been useless. He himself would prefer to be somewhere with warm weather all over the year. But no, he was in New York and didn't like that city one bit. It was April and a little too cold for his liking. One step out of the John F. Kennedy International airport and he knew that he would most likely be killed by some freak accident. There were a lot of people rushing about, the air smelled bad and everything was just noisy. How he wished he could go back to Namimori. There it was calm and the air was fresh and clean. The only reason why he didn't run back inside the airport and take the next flight back home was standing at his side and had her fingers intertwined with his and gave him an assuring smile. They looked around, because someone was supposed to pick them up. As they were standing and looking around, people bumped into them and shouted insults at them. Hayato had taught him enough for him to understand every word they said and it annoyed him greatly. She frowned at a guy who had said something obscene about her and wanted to retort to that, but a huge dark skinned man cam up to them and interrupted her thought process. The man was dressed in a suit and looked at something in his hand.  
"Are you Mister Sawada?" he asked and looked down at Tsuna.  
"Who wants to know?" he asked back.  
"Name's Tom. I was ordered to pick you up and bring you to your apartment." his intuition told him to trust this man. Tsuna nodded to show that he believed him and motioned for Tom to guide them to the car. And here he met another cliché. The car was a black Mercedes with tinted windows, it just screamed Mafia all over. The driver opened the trunk of the car and put their luggage inside and he opened the door to the back seat.  
"After you." Tsuna said to Hayato, who smiled and climbed inside. He himself sat down and thanked the driver, who closed the door with a stoic face.

As they drove trough the streets of New York City Tsuna looked out of the window and just wondered if walking would have been faster. They made almost no progress, because they were in the middle of the rush-hour and the streets were packed with cars and vehicles of all sorts. Out there it looked like a river was rushing trough the streets, but it was just people hurrying along the walkways. They shoved each other out of the way or were just pushed to the side when they walked in another direction than the others. His trained eyes saw pickpockets here and there, stealing wallets of ignorant passers. Suddenly he was glad to sit in a car.  
"It's not as bad as it looks." Hayato wanted to cheer him up, but even she looked a little doubtful at her own words, that made him smile.  
"I think you need to learn how to lie better." he chuckled.  
"I'm a very good liar, I'm just not good at lying to you." she blushed and smiled.  
"That's good to know." he kissed her temple: "I wonder how long it will take us to reach our destination."  
Their car moved at a slow pace and he had no Idea where they were or where they needed to be. Needless to say that he didn't have a clue about this city.  
Again he looked out of the window and felt slightly intimidated by those overly huge buildings that obscured his sight of the sky. Not even one hour in this damn City and he already missed Namimori with it's green woods and open sky. Of course even there had been large buildings, but none of them was as huge as those he looked at now. He just hoped that his stay here wouldn't be that long.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally saw something green. It was almost like a forest came out of nowhere and had grown in the middle of the City, just like that. "That must be the Central Park." said Hayato smiling, of course she had learnt everything about New York. She never had been a person to go somewhere unprepared. Tsuna nodded and watched the greenery until they reached their destination. The car came to a stop in front of a huge, but somewhat old building. It had something like two towers and was all in all twenty-nine storeys high. And what was most pleasant about it was the fact that the Central Park was just over the street. Tom opened the door of the car and let them out, of course Tsuna once again thanked him and now stood before the car and waited for the driver to get their suitcases out of the trunk. At his side was Hayato and looked a little intimidated.  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
"This is The Majestic, one of the most famous buildings in this City. It's full of prominent and influential people." she took a deep breath as the driver motioned for them to follow him.  
"Than we fit right in there" he sighed and mentally cursed the ninth for this stupid idea.  
The guard at the entrance nodded a greeting to Tom and let the three of them in.

The entrance hall was a lot like a hotels. There was a reception desk and behind it some letter boxes with number on them. Tom let the both of them to the receptionist who looked like a high class woman in her forties.  
"Those two are the new residents of apartment number 27H." the man gave her some sort of document to read. She took her time to look into it and then gave the two of them an observing look.  
The young man with the unruly brown hair was dressed in a crisp suite, which was most likely tailored to fit him perfectly, his shoes were well polished and the tie looked like it was silk, he even wore a tie pin, without a doubt made of gold.  
The young woman had her long hair flowing freely over her shoulder, her business dress was elegant but not stiff and she looked comfortable enough in her high heels.  
She nodded and handed over two key cards. It seemed like normal keys weren't trendy any more or not safe enough for the rich and the famous. They took them and thanked her like the polite Japanese they were. Tom got inside of the elevator with them, all the while carrying their luggage.

They reached the 27nth storey and used Hayatos key card to go inside the apartment. Tom moved inside of it and sat their luggage down in the middle of the corridor and Tsuna briefly wondered why he didn't put off his shoes first. But than he registered that the corridor didn't have an extra compartment where one would put off his shoes to change into slippers. The door opened and you were in the hallway, there was just no extra entrance like he was used to. It seemed like Hayato didn't have a problem with that, because she moved around in her high heels like it was the most natural thing to do.  
He sighed and followed her.

The hallway was wide and had a big wardrobe and a shoe rack, that made him remember Hayatos large shoe collection, which was still in her flat back in Japan. She never cancelled her contract for that flat, because she wanted to have a place where she could go back to whenever they would visit Namimori. Fumiko had promised to take care of her plants and to clean away the dust when necessary.  
At the end of the corridor was the living and dining room, to his left was the entrance to the open kitchen, which was furnished and looked even more modern and expensive than the one Hayato had back in Namimori. The floor all over the flat was dark wood and the furnishing was chosen to fit to that colour. Everything was in dark colours and seemed like something one would find in an old mansion, but he knew that those things were new and most likely ridiculous expensive. Tom did interrupt his train of thoughts: "I take my leave for now and will come to pick you up at eight in the morning tomorrow."  
"I see. Thank you for your hard work." Tsuna said smiling and guided Tom out of the door, who looked a little confused, but said his good byes and left.

Tsuna came back to the living room and found Hayato standing before the window, she had slipped out of her shoes and was bare footed. He took that as his cue to put off his shoes. He hugged her from behind and she leaned into him sighing whilst looking over the Central park.  
"Juudaime, I miss Namimori."  
"Me too." And they sighed together one last time before moving on to explore their new lodging.  
They already had noticed that the living room was large enough to throw a party with fifty people or so. The flat-screen was as over sized as the rest of the room. The dining table was designed for six people and there even was the right number of chairs. After testing the sofa of it's comfortable factor they moved on to the door that was on the left side of the corridor wall.  
Behind it was a bedroom with an almost normal size. The furnishing looked like it was made for guests, it was not as extravagant as the living room, but luxurious all the same, the bed had the perfect size for two, there was a wardrobe, some bookshelves and a desk with the fitting chair. One door let inside a small bathroom, there was a shower, the toilet and basin.  
"I think this room was planned for me to use." Hayato looked around one last time and shrugged it off, she wouldn't sleep in a separate room, that much was obvious. But she could use it as a study.

They discovered the main bedroom and looked stunned. The bed was king sized and had a canopy, it looked comfortable and ready to be used. There were two other doors inside of the room and they were curious enough to look what was behind them. On of the door let to a freaking changing room, that also could have been another guest room, if not for the fact that it had just one door and a lot of shelves and racks were they could put their clothes and shoes in.  
"And where is the room for my clothes?" Tsuna joked, because Hayato would most likely fill this room in no time. She laughed at that and shoved him softly out of the changing room and up to the other door.  
Of course it was the bath.  
The bathing tube was huge and stood in the middle of the room, there were two basins, a toilet and the other thing that wasn't a toilet, but something you could clean yourself with, the thing nobody knew the name of. (Well, the author forgot the name) And it had one of those tropical rain showers. The whole interior just screamed: We are rich and famous.  
"I feel like the ninth had put a little too much effort into our lodging. It almost feels like living in a castle." He said, but than remember how huge the rooms in the Vongola castle are and shook his head: "Scratch that, this flat is too tiny to be compared to a castle."  
"Agreed." Said Hayato and looked around one last time, before the both of them got out of the bathroom and back into the corridor. Tsuna stomach used this opportunity to give it's own comment, it growled loudly, signalling that it was high time to be filled. Hayato chuckled at that and made her way over to the kitchen.  
And like she had guessed – the fridge was full with all sorts of fresh food and a few bottles of water and juice. She nodded satisfied and closed the door. Tsuna had sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, which divided the cooking area from the dining part of the living room. He watched as Hayato walked over to her suitcase an bend down to rummage through it, until she gave a little cheer, because she had found whatever she had been searching for. As he watched her bend down he couldn't help but stare at her ass and to decide that they would test out that huge bed after their meal.

What she had been searching for was seemingly a little cooking book with recipes she had learned from his mother. The cursing she gave off whenever she found out that she didn't have the right ingredients for whatever she wanted to cook was a dead give away to that.  
"Just make something else." he said and smiled at her, she blushed ashamed and looked away.  
"I'm not really good at cooking and coming up with something on the spot is really difficult." she confessed and looked like she wanted to hide somewhere.  
"I know that you can make simple dishes. Just cook some noodles." he stood up and rummaged through the cupboards and found a package with spaghetti, he searched some more and held a bottle of ketchup.  
"But I wanted to cook something that makes you feel at home." she played with a strand of her hair and looked at the floor, too ashamed to look at him. He watched her and felt a new sort of warmth flowing through his body, it was like the love he felt for her, just a little less burning with desire and more glowing with pure affection. Somehow it felt like he just had discovered a new site to her and here he thought he knew everything about his beloved.  
Tsuna had thought she had learned too cook from his mother, because it was necessary to know how to make decent meals. Never had he guessed she had learnt that much just for the sake of him feeling more at home in a foreign country – a country that had a culture so different from his own. It was hard to cope with those changes and she wanted to make him feel comfortable as much as possible. He smiled at her and put the noddles and the ketchup at the kitchen counter. Than he hugged her close and kissed her forehead.  
"Let's make a simple meal today and when we have the time we will go grocery shopping tomorrow. Maybe we find everything that we need for a real Japanese meal." She looked at him and smiled softly, it made him tingle all over. He leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, noticing that she relaxed and felt relieved. After their short moment she smiled at him and took out a hair band to put her hair together, before she began to make something to eat. That's were she decided to try a little and experiment with the ingredient she had.

To make spaghetti was the easiest part of it, just boil water with a little salt and put them into it. After some time test if they had the necessary consistence – not too soft and not too hard. She found fresh tomatoes and decided to try making a sauce out of them. She had read how it's done – boil water, slice the skin of the red thing and then put them for a few minutes into the water, after that take them out and peel the skin off. Than use a hand blender to make then into juice, but that had the side effect of it being to watery, normally she would use tomato purée out of a can to make it thicker, but she hadn't one. That's were she decided to use the ketchup. But it made the whole sauce too sour. She pondered for a while and searched for spices and found some. She was a little hesitant about putting the curry inside the sauce and maybe she used a little too much chilly. Taste testing was really scary, because she didn't know of she somehow had made it poisonous. To her relieve it was no poison and tasted good enough to be served. The spaghetti still boiled and weren't ready yet, so she decided to make a little salad as a side dish. She cut a lettuce and some paprika, a cucumber and tomatoes, put everything into a bowl and used a little olive oil to get some taste to it. By then it was time to get the noodles out of the water.

Tsuna watched her the whole time and was really fascinated by her. It was cute how she scrunched her nose up and wrinkled her brows whenever she thought hard about her next step. Sometime her hand would linger in the air, not sure if she should grab the spice and use it or just let it be. From time to time she stopped her movements completely, looking a little lost about what to do next, only to rush to the fridge or a cupboard to pull something out. It was funny how she tasted her own creation, there was so much concentration and fear on her face that made him almost laugh, it felt like she was afraid of her own food.  
After she had poured the water off the spaghetti she searched for plates, it took her some time to find them in the highest shelf. He watched as she attempted to get to them, she stretched herself and stood on her toes and still couldn't grasp them. The sight was really cute.  
Hayato wasn't small or something, it was just that the over head cupboards with the tableware in them were too high up. He chuckled when she glared at the offending piece of furniture and huffed annoyed. She moved to look at him, blushing she asked: "Juudaime … could you please help me out?"  
"Sure." he stood up and came to her, but instead of grabbing the plates he put his arms around her and lifted her up high enough that she was able to reach the plates. She eeped because she hadn't thought that he would do something like that. But than she laughed and took the tableware. He let her go and pinched her bottom, that made her yelp and jump a little in surprise. It was a wonder that she hadn't let go of the plates because of the shock.  
"Juudaime! What are you doing?" she looked at him like he had grown another head, he had never done something like that before, that was so out of character that it confused her like hell.  
"I don't know, I just suddenly felt like it." he laughed and shrugged his shoulder, now that he thought about it he felt a little embarrassed about the whole thing. Hayato blinked a few times to comprehend what he had said, then she smiled and blushed, getting ready to serve the food.

They settled at the dining table and ate their meal.  
"Somehow it's too quite." Tsuna sighed and looked around. He was so used to the chaos that used to be meals at his home, that somehow he felt uncomfortable with the quite atmosphere here. Even when he had been over at Hayatos it was never that quite, because Fumiko had the tendency to interrupt their meals or to just invite himself and his lover over. And Fumiko was a chatter box, so he didn't know what being quite meant. Every meal at his home was a war and a race, when you didn't eat fast enough your share was gone, because Lambo was a greedy little cow. Sighing again he looked at his plate and lost his appetite.  
At his second sigh Hayato looked at him and saw a lonely tear running down his face.  
"Juudaime?" she asked hesitant and worried at the same time.  
"I'm so pathetic. Not even one day and I'm homesick to the core." he rubbed away the traitorous tear and forced a heavy smile upon his face: "It's too quite and that is really strange, because everything I ever wanted was to have a quite meal for once and now I'm sitting here and lose my appetite because it's too quite."  
"Juudaime ..." Hayato didn't know what to say. Of course she felt like a part of her life had ended with them moving to New York and she had enjoyed her life in Namimori, she hadn't lived there all her life so it was impossible for her to have the same heavy feeling of homesickness that now befell him. Maybe the reason for that was that she never really had a home, aside from her place at his side.  
She stood up from her place and walked around the table to get to his side. She hugged him close to her chest, because that was the only thing she could do for him, she was just able to be here and give some comfort. He grabbed the fabric of her dress and sobbed against her bosom, he didn't even know why he cried that much, it just came over him like a wave and shook him to the core of his self. It hit him, that his childhood days were now really over and this thought didn't cease his uneasiness one bit. Hayato stroked his hair and didn't say anything, and there was no need to, because there were no words that could fight away the fear of becoming an adult so suddenly.

After some time his sobbing stopped and he took a heavy breath to calm himself a little. He felt ashamed of himself, he was eighteen and had just cried like four year old child that was afraid of the monster inside his closet.  
"I'm sorry." he mumbled and used the sleeve of his utterly expensive dress shirt to wipe away the tears.  
"You don't need to be. There is nothing to apologize for. I know that you are an emotional person and that you have trouble to control yourself." she smiled and looked him deep into the eyes, than she leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
"Says the person who likes to bomb people just because they look funny at her." he sniffled a little and grinned. She blushed.  
"I'm not that hot headed, well not any more." Than they started laughing and it felt like the weight was lifted just a little.  
"I will switch on the TV to get some noise." she said and did just that. And it really helped him to get his appetite back, he even listened to the program, it was some kind of hospital series.  
Uri chose that moment to come out of the Vongola Gear and jumped up on the table, demanding for food, Natsu followed Uris example, but he wasn't as demanding as his fellow feline. The both of them sat together at the table top and Hayato got up, because she was sure that she had seen some canned fish in the fridge. And really, she came back with two small plates of fish.  
"Why are you wearing your shoes?" Tsuna asked curious.  
"Because they make me taller, it was little easier to reach those plates with them on." she confessed and had red ears because of her blush. She put down the cat food and it was almost instantly devoured, well by Uri, Natsu looked a little unsure about that. By the time he had decided to try it out it was gone from his plate and Uri licked his paw satisfied, for now. The look on the lions face was really cute, it was something between stupefied and pleading.  
Hayato just gave him another fill and he saw to it too eat it fast, because Uri had eyed that new share intensely. After he had finished eating he wanted to clean himself, but Uri was bored and jumped him, than a hunt through the new flat began, somewhere they heard a crash and remembered that there had been some ugly vase in the hallway. "I hope that thing wasn't an antique." was Tsunas concern as he brushed away the shards of the broken thing and threw them into the waste bin.  
Uri still chaste Natsu through their new territory and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if he did that just to lift up the mood and to make as much noise as possible. Hayato had put away the dishes into the dishwasher.  
"Maybe we should unpack our luggage?" Hayato said as she looked at her open suitcase which had been a victim to Uris chase.  
"Or we just go to bed, I'm really tired." Tsuna stretched and yawned, he felt the fatigue of the long flight in every cell of his body.  
"It's the middle of the day, if we sleep now we won't be able to sleep at night." She smiled at him and made her way to her things to put them back into the suitcase.  
"But I'm really tired." he whined and gave her the puppy eyes.  
"Juudaime, I'm tired too. To have a jet-lag is normal, in Japan it is two in the morning on Monday and here it is just one in the afternoon on Sunday." She looked at him and smiled apologetic, because she wouldn't let him sleep.  
"That means Japan is almost a day ahead of America?" he looked like that was something entirely new to him.  
"Yes." she showed him her smart-phone, where she had the time zones of Tokyo and New York saved.  
"Wow, that is like time travelling, just without annoying pink smoke." he said and the both of them laughed. It was than decided that they would unpack things and change into more comfortable clothes.

Of course Hayato was the one with more clothes to put away, and the closet of the bathroom was soon enough filled with all her lotions, make up, different bottles of perfume and all the other things she used to make herself presentable. Tsuna just had a toothbrush, toothpaste, a razor with shaving foam and the necessary after shave (not that he had much of a beard growth), a deodorant and cologne on which Hayato had insisted on. He wondered how she had managed to get everything into her suitcase, but than again she was able to carry around a huge amount of dynamite without looking like that. Maybe she really had a pocket to another dimension.  
"I hope the rest of our things will arrive soon. I don't have enough clothes or shoes." she huffed and looked at the things she had neatly folded or hung up. Tsuna wanted to laugh, but he knew that she was dead serious about, he knew nobody besides her with that much clothes.  
"I'm sure it won't take too long. I mean it's been sent per air post it should be delivered in a while." he assured her and smiled.  
"I hope you are right." she smiled and than looked at the clock that stood at the bedside table. It was almost seven in the evening, it had took them longer to unpack things than she would have thought. But that had more to do with her moving things around and around until she was really satisfied with the use of space. If Tsuna had been alone he would have finished much earlier, he would have put his things away without thinking about the perfect use of space. But Hayato had the need to make plans and think about everything from different angles until she found the perfect solution – even for something as simple as putting clothes into a closet. Tsuna wasn't sure if he found it cute or annoying.  
"Do you want to take a shower before dinner?" she asked him.  
"Is that an invitation?" he leaned down and whispered into her ear, it made her blush.  
"I … that is … what I want to say ..." she couldn't find the right words to say to him that it wasn't an invitation, but at the same time she wanted to go inside of the shower with him, but to say so felt a little too perverted. Sometimes he could really be too straightforward with his requests.  
Tsuna smiled and took her hand into his, guiding her into the bathroom which was connected with their bedroom. In one of the shelves were towels, he took two and laid them to the side for later use, all the while holding Hayatos hand. Than he let go of her and stripped himself out of his clothes. After he was naked he looked at her and waited until she did the same. Still blushing she slipped out of her clothes.  
"Let's test out that shower." Tsuna said and pulled her with him, showering wasn't really the only thing he had in mind. He had been watching her bending down again and again, something that stirred his hormones into life. They were alone and had the time – why not using the opportunity to get a little touchy feely.

He turned on the water and it was warm in an instant and as they stood beneath it, it felt like they were standing under a soft rain in summer.  
"This shower feels really relaxing." Hayato sighed and let the water run over her face and hair. Tsuna, who stood behind her, watched how the water ran down her skin and soaked her hair. He white skin was almost twinkling and he couldn't help but to think that nobody was ever allowed to see her like this. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to massage her back until enough foam was developing.  
"What are you doing Juudaime?" she asked, but didn't sound scolding or shocked, she didn't turn around either.  
"Washing you." he whispered in her ear and gave a little kiss to her neck. She looked behind herself and smiled in the same moment as his hands wandered to her front. There they spread the foam of the shampoo onto her stomach, working in small circles. It tickled a little but she leaned back against his chest and let him do whatever it was he wanted.  
His experienced hands trailed upwards to her chest and to knead the soft flesh that had developed there.  
"Juudaime ..." she sighed in pleasure as his fingers twirled her hardened nipples and he began to nib at the spot right under her ear. Her breath was going a bit unsteady and a little faster than normal. Her hands rested against his thighs and she could feel his growing erection against the skin of her backside. But he didn't show any sign that he would like for her to take action, so she waited.  
She felt the sensation of hot pleasure running trough her system as soon as he took a firm hold of her hardened flesh. The movement of his hand on her was slow and his lips never left the skin of her neck, he kissed every inch of skin that he could reach, all the while listening to the sweet mewls she let him hear. It didn't take her long to come all over his fingers, the warm water soon washed it all away and just the hotness of her skin against his and her harsh breathing was proof of her orgasm. She moved around in his arms to look at him, finally getting the deep kiss she so desperately had desired.  
"Juudaime … lean your back against the wall." she whispered in his ear and moved to force him softly against the cold tiles of their shower. He was a little confused about this behaviour but didn't say anything, not when she was going down onto her knees in front of him. His manhood stood proud in front of her face and she looked up at him as she leaned in and gave a first kiss to the tip- Her tongue slit over the little opening, where pre cum was collecting.  
Slowly she took him in, inch after inch. He was whispering her name and had his hand in her hair, the other supporting him against the wall. The sensation of her tongue flicking around his hot flesh was mind numbing and he had to moan and ask her to deepen the connection, to give him more pleasure. It wasn't an easy task, but she accomplished to take him in deeper, until his tip almost hit the back of her throat.  
The urge to gag was coming over her, that was why she moved back a little to get this feeling away. Her hands were kneading his balls and she began to move her head in a steady, but fast pace, all the while using her tongue to rub against the skin of his hard flesh. A tug at her hair was the signal that she had to move away fast and she did it just in time with him coming and shooting his load all over her face and chest. Luckily they were under the shower.  
Exhausted he sunk to his knees and helped her cleaning up the mess he had made. Than they shared a kiss full of love.  
"You're quite naughty." he said before he kissed her again.  
"It's your fault." she giggled and moved to stand up, they needed to clean themselves.

After their shower Tsuna helped Hayato with putting lotion all over her body, he liked to do that, it gave him to opportunity to touch her as much as he liked, without being called a pervert (not that she would do something like that). Hayato saw it as her obligation to take care of his skin, so she had bought a lotion for men, just for his sake. She knew he didn't like to put it on, he had the impression that this was a little too gay. It had taken her some time to convince him that this was in no way gay, it was perfectly normal to want to have a healthy skin (and that she likes it when his skin feels smooth under her touch). He sighed and knew that he didn't have any arguments against that and so he let her apply this stuff all over his body.  
Back in their bedroom they saw Uri and Natsu curled together in the middle of the bed, that was why they moved as silent as possible out of the room and into the living room. There they heated the rest of the spaghetti up in the microwave oven and sat down in front of the TV, watching a silly cartoon that was aired. The spaghetti didn't taste as good as when they had been fresh, but they both of them were too lazy to prepare something new. By the time they had cleaned the dishes it was almost ten and the both of them decided that it was time to go to sleep. The day had been exhausting and they fell asleep really fast, curled together like their box weapons, which still were sleeping in the middle of the huge bed.

* * *

Morning came too fast for them, if not for Hayatos diligence at being a good right hand they would have over slept. She had adjusted the clock to ring at six in the morning, it would give her enough time to prepare breakfast, make herself representable and for them to eat. Normally she would eat in her pyjamas and get ready after breakfast, but that wouldn't do now that she lived together with her boyfriend. She knew that he liked to sleep a little longer, that was why she decided to cook after she had finished her morning routine. With that he could take his time to get ready for the day while she prepared their meal. She just needed to be careful not to spoil her clothes with food.  
Tsuna looked more than just sleepy when she woke him up, but it was time for him to get out of bed.  
"Just five more minutes." he mumbled and turned around, getting completely under the cover. Hayato blinked and then just took the other end of the blanket and pulled, because Tsuna was too sleepy he couldn't fight back and lost their little tug-of-war. He attempted to glare at Hayato, but failed, because she looked at him like a scolding mother, that made him smile.  
"Juudaime, I know that you want to sleep some more, but it's almost seven you need to get ready now if you don't want to go to work whilst being hungry." Than he smelled something.  
"Is that ...?"  
"Scrambled eggs and bacon, waiting to be eaten, so hurry up." She gestured to clothes she had prepared for him, he just needed to shower and shave before putting them on.

When he came to the table he was fully dressed. His tie didn't need any correction and his hair was combed as much as possible. The suit she had chosen for him was black with a white button-up shirt. Under the suits jacket he wore the fitting vest, that way he would look better and more professional if he decided to get out of the confinement of the jacket. Normally he would wear a white suite, because that made him look better, but she had decided that it would be for the best if he didn't stand out too much, just in case somebody could feel offended by that.  
The suit he wore now wasn't tailored, it did fit him, but she felt like it made him seem smaller and thinner than he was. He looked more like a regular office worker than a Mafia boss and that irked her to no end. Maybe she should have chosen the grey pinstripe one after all. But that one looked like something an old man would wear ...  
Tsuna broke her out of his musing as he kissed her and wished her a good morning.  
During their breakfast she couldn't help but be angry at the stupid suit, it made him look so lanky. Even in his school uniform he had looked more like a boss. She than decided that this offending piece of clothing should be disposed of, she will just do that as soon as they are back in the evening.

At eight sharp their doorbell rang and Tom was there to pick them up. His greeting was polite but emotionless and short. Like the day before he drove them around in the black Mercedes, but this time the traffic wasn't as slow. Tsuna did his best to remember the way, but he utterly failed at that, after the third turn or so he already had forgotten where they had come from.  
It took them half an hour to arrive at their destination. It was a huge office building, which sparkled in the suns light and the security at the entrance was really tight. Tom had to show them his employees card and explained that the two of them were new and will get their cards today. It seemed like the building had different companies within it. Their office was in the thirteenth storey under the name of -Vongola construction -, it seemed like the Family was successful in the building industry. There was another security check before they got inside the office.

The door they had come through let into a hallway, on its left and right side were other doors, which led into smaller offices. He could hear some voices inside them and it did sound like they talked business over the phone. Everything was clean and in excellent shape, it was nothing like the original office of the Japanese branch. But Tsuna couldn't force away the feeling of dread he had ever since he got out of his bed. The sound of Hayatos heels was loud against the rather silent atmosphere of the hallway, but she didn't mind one bit.  
They reached the end of the hallway and met another door. The plate at it had a name and the position of the person written on it – William Johnson CEO - . Tom knocked three times and then he opened the door to lead them inside the room.

* * *

First chapter Yeah! How did you like it? I know nothing much had happened, but that's normal for a first chapter ...  
Do you have some names for OCs? I Need some as new sidekicks  
These positions are needed:  
Beautician  
A Professor and his assistants  
some Russian Mafiosi  
two surgeons


	2. The North American branch

**Snowflake:** Thank you for your Review, I'm glad that you liked it!  
**Kururo Saruko:** I can't make you into a surgeon, because you still have your old role ;) You will turn up sometime in the near future.  
**Fatin Adolfina:** Thanks for the names, I can use them for the OCs!

**Authors note:** And here comes the second chapter. It's a Little introduction about their work and daily life. I hope it's not too boring, the Story will become more interesting, but for now I need to Show the developement of the characters, before I can put some action into it.  
"Living and Loving" will be much longer than "Trapped" and "Struggling" together, because I've got a lot planned for Tsuna and Hayato.  
I just really hope it won't get boring...

Well then, enjoy or not, it's up to you!

* * *

**The North American branch**

The office they walked in was the typical stereotype. There was a huge window at the furthest wall and in front of it was a huge desk, where the boss sat. At the other side of the desk were two armchairs for guests. On the walls were some shelves and other office fixtures. In the middle of the room were two black leather sofas and a low table, probably to discuss things in a more relaxed manner. Tom led the two of them in front of the desk, where they met the boss of Vongolas North American branch. He was sitting upright and had the fingertips of his hands together, pointing upside, his age was somewhere around the late forties or early fifties. His hair was grey and neatly combed back. He had steel grey eyes - one look at them and Tsuna knew that this man, William Johnson, was of a whole other level than Seguchi, this man in front of him was truly stern and unforgiving, he had the aura of a true boss. And somehow he felt like they wouldn't get along well.  
At his side stood a woman, dressed in a suit, her long hair was bound into a tight pony tail and she wore dark rimmed glasses. Her slightly wrinkled face didn't show any expression.  
"Good morning." Tsuna greeted as the first one, because it was the proper attitude to greet when you came inside of a room. But he had to force himself not to bow, that resulted in him nodding his head slightly – habits die hard. The man behind the desk took a folder the woman gave him and looked at something, he didn't even concern himself with a greeting, much less that he invited them to sit down.  
"I take it that you are Tsunayoshi Sawada, the one who will become the tenth boss of Vongola." not just his whole exterior was stern and professional, even his voice did sound like that. He looked Tsuna once over and whatever it was that he searched for it seemed like he didn't find it, his eyebrows had moved a little downwards. Than he looked at Hayato with an intense look in his eyes. He didn't glare at her, just observed her with a hard focus.  
"The one at your side is Hayato Gokudera I presume?" he asked and Tsuna didn't like the look in his eyes.  
"That is right, she is my Storm guardian and right hand woman." he answered truthfully.  
"I won't say anything about the storm guardian part, but she won't be your right hand as long as you stay here. Per the ninth orders your education will be in my hands and he gave me full permission to train you as I see fit." he took a file and handed it to Tsuna, who opened it and read the ninths order.  
"The head of the CDEF has informed me about Mister Gokuderas mental issues. I won't say anything about the way he dresses in his leisure time, but he won't dress like that inside the office." Hayato balled her fists at her side and bit back any comment that was lying at the tip of her tongue. That man didn't even consider talking to her.  
"I do not see what is wrong with the way she dresses, I think it is perfectly normal for a woman to wear a skirt." Tsuna answered and had to keep calm.  
"Do you see my secretary wearing a skirt? She is a real woman and wears pants. That is what I expect of everybody who works for me."  
"Hayato does not work for you, she works for me. And whoever works for me can wear whatever they want."  
"I don't want to offend you, but you're still green behind the ears and as long as you're a minor you will work under me. You won't have full control over my men and that has nothing to do with me being an egoist, you are just too young and too inexperienced to guide a business as big as ours. You will watch me work and I will teach you everything I know, when I see it fit I will ask about your opinion on matters. And when the right time comes I will let you go to meetings without me. But until than you will do whatever I say. You can read that in the file I gave you. The ninth agreed with me on that matter." William Johnson's voice was calm, he didn't sound angry nor gave he away a sign that he was. He talked business and that was all there was to it.  
Truth be told, Tsuna didn't feel offended at all, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He knew that he would never be able to handle that big a business all of the sudden, without any experience. Sure he had let the Japanese branch and got them out of debt, all the while training the next head of it and keeping them away from danger, but that had been all. He never had been to a meeting with other Families, all he had done was the developing of methods to increase their income. And he himself had been impressed at how good he was at handling money related issues.  
Hayato on the other hand, wasn't pleased, she was furious and boiling on the inside. She couldn't really comprehend why Juudaime was demoted like that, of course everything that Mister Johnson said made sense, but she couldn't help but feel like he made fun of them. What angered her the most, was the fact that he completely disregarded her individuality and her position as the right hand, but before she could say anything, Tsuna began to speak.  
"Mister Johnson May I ask what you have in mind for Hayatos position?"  
"Of course, he will work as the assistant of my secretary Ms. Timberlain. I think she will make good use of him." The secretary nodded like some kind of robot. He face didn't show any emotion and the nod looked like she had trained to make it as perfect as possible.  
"I don't think so. Hayato is capable of more. She should get a position according to her abilities." He didn't just speak for her because she was his girlfriend, but also because she was too smart for simple assisting.  
"There are no other available positions. If he doesn't want to work as her assistant than he can go home." Mister Johnson was all business like, he made clear that he didn't want useless people at his office. He was not up for discussion, his opinion was set and there was no other option left. That was the reason why he wouldn't refer to Hayato in the female form – he was firm in his believe, that everybody has to live like they were born. He wouldn't discriminate people who choose to be different, but he didn't accept them either, he just ignored their abnormality and looked at them like they were what they had to be – in Hayatos case he didn't see a young woman, but a young man who defied the dress code of his branch. And that was something he will not ignore, but for today he had to overlook it, because those young men didn't know about the dress code.

Hayato felt a little lost, she was angry and upset. She had come to America with the believe that she would work as Juudaimes right hand, but now she was denounced to plain assistant work for a secretary. At any other time in her life she would just take out her explosive and let out all her anger, but she knew that now wasn't the time for that. If she would follow her anger there would be consequences to pay and most likely they would consist of her being banned from Vongola. That was something she didn't want to risk, there was no way she could live without Juudaime and their friends. It was for the best to step down for now and to proof herself worthy of an higher position. She will work with all she got and show them exactly what she was capable of.  
Tsuna felt Hayatos anger and he admired her strong resolve to not explode at Mister Johnson. But he was more than just sure, that Hayato will break at some point. He knew how she hated to wear pants, it had something to do with the fact, that they couldn't hide what she wanted to forget. If she wore pants she felt less feminine and more like the male she really was. It would maker her miserable all day long and he didn't want to see her like that. The last four years she had developed so much. The time when he had first met her there had been a constant frown on her face, but with every day since he discovered her true self she became more and more open and cheerful. Nowadays there was no frown on her beautiful face, she smiled more and more. Just when something did upset or puzzle her, she would wrinkle her eyebrows in anger or concentration. Of course he knew that her serene face hid the storm inside her, the storm that could show at any given moment. Hayato still had her explosive nature and it would come even more as a surprise when she exploded than it had been a few years ago. Nobody would think that behind this beautiful angelic face would hide a dangerous beast, waiting to devour it's enemies. He looked at Hayato, who felt his gaze and turned to him. She smiled a strained smile at him and nodded lightly, to show that she was okay with Mister Johnsons decision.

"I understand. Hayato will do what you ask of her." was Tsunas final answer to Mister Johnson. The man leaned back and nodded in understanding.  
"Today I will tell you everything you need to know about our branch and from tomorrow on you will get your own desk where you can work at. I have decided that you won't have your own office, I will share my own with you. That way I can teach you more efficiently." It did sound like a good plan and start for his career, but Tsuna knew that there was more to it than the man let on. He felt like Mister Johnson didn't trust him or that he didn't want to trust him. The man motioned to his secretary that she should go and take Hayato with her, to give the necessary instructions. They made a plan that the new addition to their branch would be introduce to the rest of the staff at lunch time, because it was tradition to eat every lunch together as a Family. Just after Ms Timbaerlain and Hayato had left was Tsuna invited to sit down, now they could talk about more important matters and that would take them the whole morning.

* * *

Hayato followed Ms. Timberalin into a small office with two desks, which stood in the middle of the room opposite of each other, the right desk wasn't loaded with paper work and Hayatos guess was, that this one was hers to take. The look at Timberlains face was affirmative. Hayato sat down on the office chair and felt a little like a mouse inside a trap. The office was bright, the window did let enough day light in, but somehow it felt cold. The walls were just plain white and other than an office calendar and a bulletin board there was nothing slightly decorative, not even a plant. The shelves and closets were plain grey, the same as the desks, it was in no way a comfortable place to work at. But they used the latest technology for work, that was a plus point, the only one.  
Hayato looked at her superior expectantly. Ms. Timblerlain took her time to look through the papers on her desk, some of them had small memos attached to them. She didn't pay any attention to Hayato, who became bored and moved the stapler, the hole puncher, her ballpoint pen an pencil from the left side of the table to the right. After that she adjusted the high of her chair and screen to her hight. She made her workplace as ergonomically correct as possible, she didn't want to get health problems. But that was just a matter of minutes, now she sat there and waited until something would happen.  
For a while she thought about letting Uri out, just to see if it would get her any reaction from the woman in front of her.  
"Ms. Timberlain, what do you want me to do?" she asked, there was no way she would sit here without doing anything.  
"I want you to wait until I give you something to do. And please refrain from making any noise, it's disturbing my work." the woman didn't even look up at Hayato and just typed way on her computer, putting away some of the papers and took a new set. From time to time she would stand up to get a folder out of one of the closets to look into it or to put away some stuff. Hayato still sat there without doing anything. After two hours the woman gave her some papers.  
"I want you to copy those, ten time each. After that you will staple them together. I will show you how the copy machine works and how you use the stapler in the correct way. So follow me." Hayato almost rolled her eyes. A copy machine wasn't that hard to handle and nobody needs to learn how a stapler is used, there was no way you could use it wrong. But it seemed like that she was wrong with her assumption.  
Ms. Timberlain did take really long to explain the copy machine and the method for correct stapling. She wanted that Hayato did staple the papers together in a way that everything looked like exactly alike. The retaining-clip had to be on the upper left corner parallel to the vertical side and at an inch away from it and the horizontal side of the copy. She had shown the right way five times and looked Hayato over the shoulder as she did the last five. Of course there was no way that Hayato would do it wrong – she was a genius and to staple things together wasn't exactly hard to do. Ms. Tmberlain nodded satisfied at Hayatos work and explained to her how she had to use the hole puncher. And like with the stapler she showed it to Hayato five times, like she was a three year old kid that needed to be thought with patience. Hayato felt her eyebrow twitch.

Tsuna had gotten a few files from Mister Johnson, who had taught him as much as possible about the work he had to do. It was the first time someone really explained things to him. Ever since Reborn had come into his life everything was about physical training and surviving. He had fought a lot and never learnt anything about the real work of a Mob boss. Even during his summer in Italy he hadn't gotten any infos about the work that would await him. Sure, he had gotten some paper work to do, but that had consisted of signing mission reports or complaints from maids about the dirt that everybody brought inside the mansion. And at the Japanese branch he had been more of an accountant than anything else. Now he learned how contracts were made and how to formulate them the correct way or how he could spot traps within them. It was interesting how a simple construction contract could be a formal war or alliance declaration. Some of those papers were really just contracts for their legal business. But Mister Johnson taught him how he was able to tell them apart. He had given him the files to see if he was able to get them right. His mission now was to sort them. He had made a pile for normal business contracts, war declarations, alliance contracts and those he wasn't sure about. While he did that the CEO was busy with his everyday work – signing contracts or phoning his people to give out orders, sometime he had to have a telephone conference with clients and their construction side, to make sure everything was according to plan. Tsuna now understood even more why it was important that he would stand at the sidelines for the time being. There was just no way he could do all that without any experience.

On their way to lunch he got an explanation about their social order. Tsuna will sit at Mister Johnson right side, to show that he was a high ranking member and that nobody besides Mister Johnson stood over him. And like that the people sat around the table – the one furthest away from the boss were the lowest ranking members and therefore underlings without anything important to say. It made sense to him that the hierarchy was shown like that, but as he saw Hayato sitting at the farthest end of the table he felt like it was unfair, especially to her. And he knew from Hayatos look, that she had gotten the talk, too. Her position at the table showed, that she was considered the lowest ranking member, even the secretary sat just two seats away from the boss, that showed how much he and the others trusted her.  
All in all there were twenty people present in the meeting room, which was used for lunch. The table was in this typical U form, where the head sat exactly in the middle of the horizontal part. Mister Johnsons shortly introduced Tsuna and Hayato, the reaction from the people wasn't what they had expected. There were no hushed whispers or questions, they looked like they had been informed about them beforehand. It showed how organized the North American branch was.

The meal had been delivered from a food service, every one had gotten the same food. Tsuna wasn't really sure if he should eat that heavy steak, it looked like it had a lot of fat. The potatoes and beans didn't look that appetizing either. The others ate the meal like it was delicious, just Hayato looked a little out of it. He knew that she wasn't that fond of huge junks of meat or food with high calories and this here was made with a sauce out of sour cream, it just screamed unhealthy. As he ate his own food he watched her and saw that she just ate the potatoes and some of the beans, she did try the meat but her expression said that it wasn't to her taste, so she ate around it. The person at her side said something to her, he couldn't hear it, but whatever it was, it made her glare at him. Than something silly happened.  
It seemed like Uri had decided that it was time to be fed, he suddenly jumped on the table and snatched Hayatos steak. The man at Hayatos side had jumped up because of his sudden appearance and pointed a gun at the small leopard, who just looked bored and ate in peace. Hayato had wondered when Uri would get bored, he never liked to be kept inside the VG for too long. He had a mind of his own and showed her that more than enough.  
She looked at the bastard with the gun. "Put that thing away or this small leopard will kill you." she said nonchalantly, like it was normal for a small animal to be deadly. "What the hell is that thing?" the man shouted and didn't move his gun away from his target.  
"Uri is a highly developed weapon, but explaining those things to people with the brain capacity of a zombie would be fruitless." Hayato said and watched Uri, who had begun to clean himself after he had gulped down the steak in a matter of seconds. The one with the gun wanted to say something but wasn't able to, because Mister Johnson had stood up, which resulted in him getting the attention of everybody.  
"Lunch is over, everybody get back to work. Mister Gokudera you are responsible for cleaning the room." With that everybody got up and outside of the room. Hayato wanted to approach Tsuna, because she wanted to talk for a little, but Mister Johnson blocked her way and urged Tsuna to move on, because they had a lot of work and not enough time for idle chatting. She glared at Johnsons back as he walked away with Juudaime at his side. Timberlain explained to her how she had to clean the room and where she could find the supplies for that matter.

She stood alone in the big meeting room and picked Uri up, hugging him against her chest, he didn't struggle against her. Loneliness crept through her whole being and one soft tear ran down her cheek.  
Uri meowed softly.

There was no need for her too rush things, so she took her time with the cleaning and thought about the things she had done today. Nothing of it was important or something one would be needed for. It seemed like she just had to do all those little annoying things the secretary didn't want to do herself. She knew that there was just no way that she would get along with Ms Timberlain, that woman was just too strict and looked like she had a stick up her ass. Her whole attitude towards Hayato was denouncing and she treat her like she was stupid or mentally not far enough developed. At first she had thought that this woman would speak to everyone like that, but Hayato had seen her interacting with other people in a more appropriate way. That just underlined her opinion, that the sercretary didn't like her and never would.

* * *

It was seven in the evening when they finished their work for the day. The both of them sat in the back of the black Mercedes, Tom was bringing them to the apartment. Tsuna told Hayato what he had learned today and that he felt a lot more comfortable now that he had more information about his work. He told her that he comprehended those things much easier than anything that was ever taught to him at school. It felt like it was almost his second nature to formulate contracts and to do paperwork. Of course Hayato responded to his excited speech and asked a few questions, she wanted to know those things as well and she was glad that her Juudaime had more or less fun at work, unlike her. The only thing he didn't like was the distance Mister Johnson held to him and the fact that he wasn't allowed to talk to Hayato at work, it felt like he wanted to break them apart. But for now Tsuna kept that feeling to himself.

Back in their apartment house they were spoke to by the receptionist, who told them that a delivery for them had arrived. It was the rest of their clothes and things they needed for their daily life. Tom helped them to get the things into the flat before he called it a day and excused himself.  
"Seems like we have a lot to do." said Hayato as she looked at the boxes. She knew that the most of them were hers and a lot of them contained books she wanted to read in the near future.  
"I don't think that I have any energy left for that." Tsuna sighed and loosened his tie. The day had been exhausting enough for him and unpacking could wait until another time. Hayato smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
"Go take a bath, I will prepare our dinner." Tsuna kissed her forehead and then vanished into the bathroom. She shook her head slightly and made her way to the kitchen, she could unpack after dinner, there was enough time. Tsuna took his time with soaking in the tube, the fatigue had came as a surprise, he never thought that he could be that exhausted after just one day of paperwork. After his bath he changed into comfortable clothes and got into the dining room. Hayato had prepared the table and the TV was on, the News were airing and Hayato watched them thoughtful. But then she heard his steps and looked up.  
"Lets eat." she motioned for him to sit down at the table.  
"Is that all?" he looked at the supposed dinner and couldn't help but ask.  
"What do you mean?" Hayato was confused about that.  
"Well, it's just salad and sandwiches. Not that I have something against it, it's just so little." he rubbed the back of his head and had to look away, he didn't want to make Hayato uncomfortable.  
"I think it is more than enough. Today's lunch had been really heavy with too much calories. That's why I decided to make something light." Hayato smiled, because she felt like she had done a good deed.  
"But that won't really fill me up, I'm quite hungry." he confessed.  
"Do you want to get fat?" she snapped a little, because he disregarded her effort just like that.  
"I won't get fat just because I eat a good dinner." he ignored her tone and just rolled his eyes at her antics.  
"No, you will get fat if you eat high calorie food all day long without moving much. You work in an office and sit all day long, the lunch they deliver is just too much for this kind of work. That's why I will make low calorie food at home, to prevent you and me from getting fat." now she sounded a little angry and her eyes challenged him to say something wrong, it seemed like her anger from the day was surfacing. He felt that her behaviour towards him was a little strange, normally she wouldn't get angry over a little thing like that, but it seems like his comment had been the last drop.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think that far ahead. Of course you are right with what you say." he smiled and his voice was soothing.  
"I can make you whatever you want to eat, but just if you come jogging with me – every morning and every evening. And on Sundays we will use the gym in the basement of this apartment complex to work out." she offered, but it felt like she had planned to do that anyway. Maybe she had a deal with Reborn to keep him fit? It did sound like a nice fitness program – he was used to much more after all.  
"That sounds reasonable enough. Let's do it like that." he smiled and bit into one of the sandwiches. With that everything was said and as they ate their meal  
Tsuna informed her that tomorrow he will accompany Johnson all day long to business meetings and that he was a little nervous about that. Hayato complained a little about her boring work and that she had the urge to let Uri on a rampage to get some action. Tsuna laughed at that and told her that he had asked Johnson again and again about another place for her, but seemingly it was impossible.

After they had finished eating Tsuna made it clear that he would clean the dishes, because it was just fair to share the housework between the both of them. He knew he wouldn't do that with his mother, but that was just because his mother didn't work and was a housewife to the core, she didn't like to get her work stolen from her. He was allowed to help her whenever she asked him to do it, but other than that he never had helped out with the housework. But now his situation was different, he and Hayato both worked and with that it was just fair to share the duties at home.

While he was occupied with the dishes she had decided to unpack some things. The more colourful books were put into the bookshelves inside the living room, they brightened up the dark colours and made the room a little more comfortable. The other books were stored inside the guest room, there she had enough space for them. Tsuna had finished the dishes in no time and was watching Hayato. She moved around and would shove him a little to the side whenever he was in the way. It was funny, that's why he decided to block her path every so often, just to get a little attention. After some time Hayato stopped and glared up at him, but before she could say something he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss.  
"Can I help you somehow?" he asked in an alluring voice. It made Hayato blush, but she still glared softly at him.  
"You can flatten or just burn the empty boxes." she answered and got around him with the clothes she held in her arms. And here he had thought that he could have a little free time.  
He decided not to burn those boxes, because he was too lazy to sweep the floor afterwards. Meanwhile Hayato was sorting clothes and shoes inside of their closet and complained that there was not enough space. That's why she decided to put some of the clothes inside the closet of the guest room, it's not like they would get any guests in the near future. It took them a few hours to sort things. And by the time Hayato was completely ready to go to bed it was almost midnight. Tsuna didn't even had the energy to wait for her, he had fallen asleep as soon as he had laid down. Hayato smiled at his sleeping form and decided that she could put up with her boring job, just for him. Because he is the man she loved more than anything else.

* * *

The next morning came and Hayato felt more than just tired and she really had no motivation to get up, but she had to because somebody needs to make breakfast. Sighing she sat up in bed and switched the alarm off, she looked at Juudaime, who slept like nothing had happened. She wondered how he could overhear the ringing like that. But she also knew that he was a heavy sleeper and was hard to wake up, that was the whole reason why Reborn liked to use extreme methods to get him up. Stretching she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, where she began her mourning routine. She took a quick and cold shower to wake up, she had washed her hair last night, with that she had more time in the morning. After she had put on her lotion she looked into the mirror and sighed.  
Her hair was a mess and she had light bags under her eyes, but luckily she had enough make-up to cover them up. And she was good enough to use it and not look like she had any on. Her hair had to wait until she was dressed. She was inside the changing room and wanted to put on one of her suit skirts, but than she remembered, that she wasn't allowed to wear skirts and that brought another problem up – the only pants she owned were meant for sports and not for office work. Sighing she looked around and wondered if it was okay to just use one of Tsunas, he had enough pants and maybe they would fit her.  
Reluctant she searched for a simple black pair, it had to fit together with her blouse and vest she wanted to wear for today. She found a pair that was to her liking – it had nice design and the material felt soft against her skin. Putting it on, she soon realised that the size was really off, they hung at her hips like she had none and were really loose around her crotch area, but that wasn't too bad, it hid the thing perfectly and her blouse was long enough to conceal ugly crinkles that would without a doubt develop as soon as she put on her belt. Her Vongola Gear sat low and helped to divert the attention from her crotch area to the middle of her stomach. The pant legs were really long and she wondered why she never noticed that her boyfriend had such long legs. (Maybe it had something to do that most of the time she was distracted by his charming smile or his nice six-pack.)  
But the longness of the pants wasn't a problem, if she wore her highest heels it wouldn't show that much, she hoped. Satisfied she got back into the bathroom to do her hair. It took her some time to get rid of the tangles and to smooth everything out. She decided to put her hair in a tail at the side, like that her hair could flow down her shoulder and over he chest. One last look at her mirage in the mirror and she was satisfied. She got back into the bedroom and woke Tsuna up and like the day before it was hard to get him out of bed, but after a while he sat up and trudged into the bathroom – more asleep than anything else.

One look into the fridge and she decided that they should eat a light, but filling meal. There was no need to eat three warm meals a day, that was why she decided to make good use of the different kind of cereals she found inside of the cupboards. She used the coffee machine to make some and put the cereals into two bowls, she took bananas and sliced them into little pieces to put them together with the cereals. After that she prepared apple slices and put them onto the table. The radio played a well known song she hummed to.  
The gurgling of the coffee machine signalled her that it was ready. And in the same moment as she put the coffee cups on the table Tsuna came into the room. He wore a dark grey suit with a black dress shirt and a tie the same colour as the suit. It was the one Hayato liked a lot, because it made him look like a fashion model. In it he didn't look scrawny, but well built, his broad shoulders came out more and his strong legs were accentuated properly. Yesterdays suit really had been the wrong choice after all. "Good morning Juudaime." she smiled at him.  
"Good morning Hayato." he smiled back and sat down. He took the carton of milk and poured some over his cereals.  
"I hope you don't mind this kind of breakfast." Hayato poured her own milk and looked up at him, afraid that he would be disappointed.  
"No. I like to eat something crunchy in the morning and I think to start the day with fruits isn't bad at all." he said and took a spoon full of his breakfast, Hayato beamed at him and was just glad that he liked it.  
"Are those my pants you are wearing?" Tsuna asked after he had put away the dishes, he looked a little amused.  
"Yes. As you probably know - I don't have any pants, so please let me wear yours until I have the time to go shopping." she blushed and hoped that he wouldn't mind sharing his clothes for a while.  
"Well, I don't mind, but that means we need to go shopping together. I can't wear the pants to work after you had them on, it would look strange." he smiled.  
"I didn't even think about that. I'm so sorry." and there she bowed.  
"No. I'm sorry." his voice was soft and he played with a strand of her hair.  
"What for?" she looked up at him, confused about his troubled expression.  
"That I didn't defend you properly in front of Mister Johnson. Maybe you didn't need to wear pants, if I had put more effort into it."  
"I don't think you would have been able to change his mind. That guy is a jerk and even a hole in his head wouldn't change his stupid rules." she stood on her toes and kissed the corner of his lips.  
"I guess you're right." he smiled again and gave her a real kiss, one that sowed how much he loved her. But soon enough they had to break apart, because the doorbell had rung. Tom was punctual.

* * *

Inside the office Tsuna and Hayato wished each other a good day. Most likely the two of them wouldn't see each other until closing time, or maybe even until they were at the apartment. Tsuna will be out to visit construction sites together with Mister Johnson, who wanted to show him how he should talk to business partners to get the best possible result. Hayato will spend all her day with mundane work, that just bored her out of her mind.  
Ms. Timberlain looked Hayato once over, her glance was scrutinizing.  
"You are dressed too colourful." she finally said and didn't even greet Hayato properly.  
"Excuse me? I wear black pants and a black vest, the only thing that has colour is my red blouse." she felt a little offended at that, because red represented her position as the storm guardian and she was in the opinion that it was her damn right to wear red to show who she was.  
"You should just dress in a black suit with a white dress shirt, like anybody else does." Ms. Timberlain said without concealing her dislike for Hayato.  
"Maybe it's news to you, but I'm not anybody else – I'm just myself and it's my damn right to dress according to my own taste, as long as I look professional." Hayato hissed back and glared at the older woman. The corners of Ms. Timberlains mouth moved a little, it seemed like she tried to smile. Than she answered in a voice, which people normally use for stupid little children: "I forgot that people like you aren't able to comprehend complicated rules, don't worry I'm not mad at you for your tone. I forgive you. And now sit down at your desk and staple those copies together, the same way I taught you yesterday. Do you remember the method or should I show it to you again?" Hayato blinked and didn't even know if she should be angry or laugh at her.  
What did she even mean with – people like her-? Did she mean people who are Transsexual? Or did she think that Hayato had some kind of mental disorder? Or maybe Ms. Timberlain did do strange drugs? Was she stoned? Those and more questions circled around inside of Hayatos head as she stapled one copy together with another, of course perfectly like this strange woman wanted for her to do it. It didn't make any sense that she was sitting here and did things like that.  
She was Vongola decimos Storm guardian for goddess sake!  
Life was so not fair to her.


	3. Science and architecture

**Fatin Adolfina: **I don't like Johnson and Timberlain either, I made them unlikeable for a reason. I know the last chapter wasn't very nice for Hayato and this one won't be much better (at the beginning).  
**  
Snowflake: **I don't want to bully Hayato! It's just that I can't make things too easy for her. And everything I write has its reason. You will see that in this chapter!

**Kururo Saruko:** I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but THAT won't happen. There is just no way in hell that Hayato will turn back to being a man.

**Authors note and Warning: **This chapter Shows my mad scientist side! And the beginning of that chapter is not nice, but for a reason...  
Here you will get a grasp on how Tsuna and Hayato will have their own child. The method I will describe isn't really explained or developed at the Moment. In the future I will write more about it.  
And I have a Little surprise - so be prepared for OOCness!

Well than, enjoy or not, it's up to you

* * *

**Science and architecture**

It was June now and Tsuna and Hayato had become more used to life in NY.

The first few weeks had been hellish, especially after they had decided to move around town to go shopping. That had been the most absurd experience ever. At first they needed to find the right shops, shops that would sell high class clothes and tailored them to their taste. Somehow they ended up at the wrong part of town, a part one really didn't want to be at. It had been the first time robbers tried to attack them and that in broad daylight. There was no police and they decided to let it all out, needless to say that those robbers decided never again to assault people. After they had finished them off, without much effort, they asked them friendly where the shopping district was. With the help of their new slaves they found what they had been searching for.  
Reborn would have been so proud.  
The first shop they had entered was really high class. The shop assistant had ushered them out, because she had been in the opinion that they didn't have the money for the clothes they sold. Just when Tsuna pulled out his platinum credit card they were allowed inside. Hayato used that chance to play around and complained that rude people like her weren't worth their hard earned money and that they should buy their clothes at another store. It was funny how the shop assistant apologized again and again for her rude behaviour and complimented how good this and that would look on her. Tsuna had to hide his amusement and that was really hard to do.  
Like that they moved from one shop to the other until Hayato had deemed that they had bought enough clothes and shoes to last a month. Just through sheer luck they found a store that was selling Asian food, Tsuna almost jumped in delight because now Hayato could make a real Japanese meal for them. He couldn't wait for it. Whatever they had bought that day wasn't really good, he had almost puked his guts out because the ingredients weren't fresh any more. Hayato wasn't even faced, she had been trough much worse in her early childhood, no wonder with a sister that had fed her poisonous cookies at any given time. Her stomach was though. But never again would she set food into that store.  
Poor Juudaime.  
After they had found their favourite shops Hayato needed to find a more than just good psychologist. The medication she used was only available at prescription. And only a psychologist could prescribe those hormones. That's how her odyssey in search for the perfect psychologist began. The problem wasn't to find one – there were offices at almost every corner, she paid almost every one a visit and almost every single one of them had no idea what they really did. It took her weeks to find the right one. And this one did the whole test from scratch, even after she had shown her the official translation of her medical record. The psychologist wanted to make sure that there was nothing wrong with it and that she was truly transsexual. After a lot of sessions she confirmed Hayatos statement to be true and gave her the prescription for the hormones, she even handed Hayato a list of surgeons she trusted to successfully operate her. That woman was worth her money.

But now in June Hayato felt exhausted and just annoyed.  
Of course she became used to their lifestyle, but not to her work. Every day she would copy, staple and deliver papers, than she would clean the meeting room after lunch. Those things were all her duties. It was too boring for her and she was most of the time on autopilot. That was why she had decided to learn new languages – Chinese and Russian at the same time. She copied sound files for learning to her phone and listened all day to either the Chinese or Russian language. It kept her brain busy whenever she had to do her monotone work. Ms. Timberlain just thought she listened to music and didn't say anything, because seemingly Hayato was mentally ill. Hayato had learned both languages in a matter of three weeks, even she had been surprised how fast she could learn when her brain wasn't occupied with important work.  
So now she could speak two languages that could be of use in the Mafia world, but nobody besides Tsuna had any idea about that, because they didn't care about her. It wasn't like the people of the North American branch were mean to her, they just never interacted with her, because she was the lowest ranking member and rumours had it that she was more than just stupid. She didn't even know where those rumours came from. Maybe it had something to do with the thing Mister Johnson had said about her at the first day?

Other than her, Tsuna had no problems at all with the people around them. It didn't really come as a surprise to her that he was well liked. The men were really fond of him and had great respect, because he was nice and strong, he listened to their complaints and ideas with concentration and every single one of them was taken serious. Other than Mister Johnson he would change his mind when he saw it fit, he didn't insist on his own opinion when another sounded more reasonable. The only one who saw that as a flaw was Mister Johnson, but Tsuna ignored his view on that matter.

Nowadays Hayato couldn't sleep at all. Her body was exhausted, but her brain was active without her wanting it to be. Annoying thoughts kept her awake, sometimes she just did mathematics inside her head, just to use her brain and to make it sleepy. But tonight even that didn't work. Hayato was painfully awake. She heard Tsuna light snoring, he was fast asleep and she wished she would be able to soundly sleep like him.  
She sighed and thought about why she couldn't sleep. It was her work that made her unable to sleep. It was neither physical exhausting nor mentally. She used sports to exhaust her body, but she couldn't find the right method to exhaust her brain. It was frustrating to no end.  
She was so tired and sick of it all.  
That was not how she had wanted her life to be. She had thought that she would get some important matter to handle at work, but nothing happened. It was fruitless to show how much more she was capable off, nobody really cared. Even Tsuna had given up on talking to Mister Johnson about another Job for her, that man was too proud to change his mind. She never had met a man as hard headed as him, even Reborn would change his mind when the arguments were reasonable. But that Mister Johnson was just a bastard who couldn't care less about his peoples opinions.  
Her head and her heart felt heavy and empty, she was so tired and couldn't sleep.  
She sat up in bed and suddenly the light was switched on.  
"Hayato why aren't you sleeping?" Tsuna was awake and sounded sleepy, he looked at her and was awake almost instantly: "Why are you crying?"  
"Huh?" Hayato felt her face and true to his words, she was crying and hadn't noticed that fact. She wiped away the tears, but all of a sudden a sob escaped her lips and even more tears ran down her face. She didn't even know why.  
Tsuna sat up and took her in his arms, he held her secure, stroked her hair and rubbed circles at her back. He didn't say anything and waited until she calmed down. He knew that she didn't sleep well these days. Even with make-up on he could see the bags under her eyes, but every time he wanted to asked her she just changed the topic. It felt like she had built a heavy wall around herself to be separated from the world.  
But that wall came crumbling down now.  
Her whole body shook from the heavy crying and Tsuna felt miserable, because he didn't now how to stop it, how to make her feel better. The only thing he could do was holding her.  
"Juudaime … I want to quit this job of mine." her voice was soft, but hoarse from crying, she till was sobbing, but it calmed down a lot.  
"Are you sure?" he had to ask, because if she quit now it would be for as long as they stayed in America. He didn't want for her to regret anything.  
"Yes. It's boring behind imagination and that's stressing me out. I can't use my abilities at all and it keeps my mind awake at night. I don't even know how many hours of sleep I'm lacking because my mind was occupied with useless thoughts." the pleading and desperate tone of her voice, showed how serious she was about quitting. She held her head low and didn't look at him, because she was afraid to see disappointment in his eyes.  
Softly he forced her to look at him and nothing but love was in his eyes.  
"I understand. And I'm sorry." he said with so much caring that she felt her heart melt and her cheeks blush.  
"What are you sorry for?" she asked softly.  
"That I wasn't able to convince Mister Johnson to give you a new job." there was shame in his voice.  
"It's not your fault that he is pigheaded, I know that you tried more than enough to convince him to change his mind. And I'm really thankful for that." of course she new that nothing of that was his fault, it was all this stupid jerks doing. Tsuna smiled and wiped away her tears, kissing her forehead he said: "It's okay. You don't need to come to work any more. Just search for something that is more to your liking and abilities."  
"That I will do, maybe I will go to a collage and get some degrees." it was the first time after days that she showed him a true smile.  
"Now that we have that problem cleared let's go back to sleep." he yawned and lied down, with Hayato still in his arms. He fumbled a little around until he found the light switch to shut it off.  
"I'm not sure if I'm able to sleep." Hayato whispered and made herself comfortable in his arms. She felt secure in his grip and wound her own arms around his hip to be as cosy as possible. His scent and the beating of his heart soothed her and finally she was able to fall asleep. Tsuna had waited until her breath evened out and her chest was sinking and rising in a steady rhythm, just than he closed his eyes and drifted off into his dreamland.

* * *

The clock on the bedside table was annoying as hell and got louder with every passing minute. Tsuna growled a little and attempted to hide in his pillow, just that his pillow was Hayatos arm, who tried to get up to turn off the clock. That was a real challenge, because somehow during the night they had moved so much around in their sleep that now they were knotted together with the comforter.  
It was a hilarious sight.  
The clock was getting really loud now.  
"Juudaime, please wake up and let go off me. I need to put out this stupid thing." Hayato tried to shove him away with one arm. That resulted in both of them falling out of the bed, she hadn't even registered that they had lied at the edge of the bed, normally they were in the middle of it.  
Tsuna had fallen down first, that was why Hayato now was atop of him. She sat up, straddling him in the process and finally was able to shut the clock off. She sighed relieved. Than she felt a sneaky hand at her bottom. Rolling her eyes she leaned down and kissed Tsuna.  
"Wake up Juudaime." she whispered into his ear.  
"I'm awake – you threw me out of the bed, remember? Luckily this carpet here is soft." he said and squeezed her ass cheek. His other hand rested at her thigh and he looked into her deep green eyes.  
"You fell down. Now let me go, I need to make breakfast." she attempted to stand up, but he held her hip with both hands, hindering her.  
"How about a little quickie?" he smiled and licked his lips, while he caressed the smooth skin of her legs.  
"There is not enough time." she blushed and wanted to move his hand out of the way, but he just sneaked them inside of the pant legs of her sleeping shorts.  
"Juudaime!" she scolded.  
"You know why it's called a quickie?" he asked as he used his forefingers to slightly pinch her intimal area.  
"Of course I know that. But you are not able to be quick about that." she still tried to get his hands out of her pants. He looked at her and smirked: "I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment." She leaned down again and put her lips near his ear: "I will answer that question tonight, if you behave now." His hands were out of her sleep wear in an instant and he held them up: "You won that one." Hayato giggled and got up, as she got into the bathroom she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tsuna, who sat on the floor and pouted.

Normally Hayato was dressed perfectly for the day by the time she made breakfast, but not today. She had just on her most baggy clothes, her hair was sloppily bound together and she wore her glasses, because she had been too lazy to put the contacts on. There was no make up on her face, but to Tsuna she looked more beautiful than ever. It most likely had something to do with her content smile and the way she hummed along a song, all the while reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee. He himself ate in silence and watched her with admiration. The gloomy air from the last days had vanished and she looked like a heavy burden has been lifted off her shoulders. "I know what I will do today!" she happily announced and looked at him with sparkling eyes, clearly she wanted him to ask about her plans.  
"And what will you be doing?" he asked smiling.  
"I will visit a science fair, it's not that far away." she said and was smiling brightly at him.  
"Than I hope you will have fun." he didn't believe that something like that could be fun, but it was Hayato and she liked the strangest things.  
The two had become used to a quiet and peaceful breakfast, it was almost embarrassing to remember Tsunas first reaction to a quite meal. Now they enjoyed mornings atmosphere and the scent of coffee.  
Today Hayato decided to wash the dishes, because now she was just a housewife, that thought made her giggle.  
The doorbell rang and signalled Toms arrival. Before Tsuna left the apartment he got a little kiss.  
"Have a nice day and be careful on the way." Hayato said and felt like a newly-wed. That was exactly what Tsuna had in mind and it stimulated his dirty mind a little too much.  
"I'm looking forward to tonight." he said with a husky voice an kissed her a last time.

As he exited the building he met Tom, who looked a little puzzled.  
"Where is the young lady?" he asked in his deep voice, Tsuna wondered why he even asked, normally he would just greet them. They never had much of a conversation. "She no longer wants to work for Vongola construction." he answered truthfully.  
"I see." Tom opened the door to the car and let Tsuna inside. The ride was quite and Tsuna felt a little uncomfortable without Hayato at his side. It was like a part of him was amiss.  
Soon they reached the office building and Tsuna wondered if the dark and heavy clouds at the sky were some kind of foreboding sign.  
Sighing he made his way inside and wished Tom a good day. As soon as he reached the office of Vongola construction he met Ms. Timberlain, who looked a little out of it. "Mister Sawada, you don't know how glad I'm to see you. Mister Johnson had an accident on his way to the office. He is badly hurt and needs to stay at the hospital. Today there is a meeting with one of our most difficult clients planned. if we postpone this it could end in a catastrophe! And Mister Clerk, the stand-in for Mister Johnson, is outside of the country for business. The only one who can meet our client is you. He will arrive in ten minutes. Please use Mister Johnson's desk. I've put the necessary file on it. I hope you will get the deal done." he never had heard her talk that much and fast, she looked like a crazy chicken that didn't know where right and left were.  
"Please calm down Ms. Timberlain. I will talk to our client and I'm sure that there will be no problems. I'm quite good at handling difficult people." but inside his mind he sobbed, because he wasn't prepared for that. Somehow a voice inside his head, that strangely sounded like Reborn, said that a Mafia boss should be prepared for the worst at all times.  
Tsuna walked away and got into the office, leaving a confused secretary behind, who just now noticed that her assistant wasn't there.

* * *

After Tsuna had left Hayato got herself dressed in better clothes. She put on one of her suits with a skirt. The shoes she wore had just small heels, because she wasn't sure how long she would walk around at the fair and high heels weren't really made for a lot of walking. She took her handbag and called for a taxi that would bring her to the science fair.  
Maybe she will find a job there, it couldn't hurt to ask around.  
The ticket she bought was really expensive, but that wasn't really surprising, because they didn't want troublemakers at their exhibition. She read the brochure and found something interesting, it was a reading that would start in a few minutes. It was about genetic engineering and cell development for the creation of human life. Of course it sounded like something out of a sci-fi novel and that was the reason why almost nobody was present at the reading. Three others besides her had sat down to listen to the professor talk.  
Hayato took out a little book and wrote everything he said down, but the part that got all her attention was about the new way of creating of new life trough test-tube fertilisation.  
"... with that we created the possibility that even same gender pairs can get children that are related to each parent. Do you have any questions?" One of the three other stood up: "Does that mean you plan to play god?"  
"Of course not. We just want to grant the wishes of people who desperately want to have their own children without the use of a surrogate mother."  
"But with your method you could mass create humans, maybe even human weapons." another complained.  
"That's a possibility I can't deny, but it's not what we are aiming for. And it's against our ethics to do something like that."  
"Maybe it's against your ethics, but what if there will be a sponsor who wants exactly that?"  
"Than I have to decline his offer and search a sponsor that has morale."  
"What if you never find someone like that? Will that lead to you abandoning your research?"  
"That's hard to answer. Of course I want to develop this method further and money is a necessity for that and without a sponsor we soon enough reach our limit, but I won't sell my soul to the devil just to get on with my research." With that he ended the discussion and the three people who had discussed left, they were totally against that kind of research, for them it was just the next step to create human weapons and to finally develop humanity into something else. But for Hayato it was the possibility to become the mother of Vongolas next heir.  
She had to talk to this professor.

* * *

As soon as Tsuna had sat down at the desk the door opened and the client walked inside with a bang.  
He blinked as the guest came over to him.  
"Xanxus."  
"Trash." It was the one and only Xanxus in all his scary glory, but instead of his Varia uniform he had a suit on and he looked like he felt uncomfortable in it. Ms. Timberlain closed the door behind Xanxus and looked frightened while doing so.  
"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked as Xanxus let himself fall on one of the couches. Tsuna took that as his cue to sit at the other to talk to him.  
"I'm here for business what else?" he growled and glared at Tsuna: "And what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here for training and it seems like I'm your business partner." Tsuna opened the folder he was holding and took a quick look, because he didn't have a clue what Mister Johnson wanted to talk about to Xanxus.  
"What happened with this shit of a CEO?"  
"He had an accident."  
"Tch, every damn time I come here to talk to him he has an accident." growled the Varias leader.  
"Does that mean he uses that as an excuse not to meet you?" Tsuna looked a mix between confused and amused.  
"The damn trash is too much of a pussy. He can't even handle some harsh words." That was totally news to him, Tsuna had thought that Mister Johnson was tough and could handle someone like the Varia leader just fine. But he guessed his opinion was just wrong and Mister Johnson had just a tough exterior, but was a wimp on the inside.  
"Than let's talk about your mansion. But I can't guarantee that I can give you specific answers to your questions, I'm not exactly an architect or constructor." he smiled at one of the most feared people on the planet.  
"Of course you're not, trash." Xanxus grinned evil and laid his guns onto the table between them. Tsuna did the same with his mittens, a sign that they gave the other a chance to run away before they tried to fry him.

* * *

Hayato hurried to reach the professor before he could reach the area that was just for the researchers.  
"Professor, please wait a moment." she reached him just in time and he really turned around to face her.  
"How may I help you?" he asked friendly and smiled, it wrinkled his old face even more.  
"I was in your reading and wanted to know more about it." her eyes showed her excitement.  
"Why didn't you ask your questions at the end?"  
"Because those other people were rude and I hadn't had the chance to speak up." she smiled at him.  
"I see. Then what do you want to know?"  
"You said that you are able to exchange the cell nucleus of an ovum with that of a sperm. But you never said if you were able to get the changed ovum fertilized." she held her little notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other.  
"Are you a reporter?" the professor asked sceptical with a look at her book.  
"No, I'm just personally interested, because it is my dream to become a mother, but because I'm transsexual that's biological not possible." there was a rueful tone to her voice.  
"I see. Well, we tried to do it, but it wasn't successful." he sounded disappointed.  
"I don't want to sound like a smart-ass. But why didn't you try to just exchange the DNA of the nucleus? With that the function of it would still be intact, just that it will have the genetic code of the sperm donator." she looked at him with big and hopeful eyes: "It's almost the same technique you would use for cloning." Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders: "That's right! Why didn't I think that far? I knew I did overlook something! Young woman you are brilliant! Do you want to work with me?" he was excited.  
"I would love to! And I even have a sponsor for this project in mind."  
"Who?" here he was sceptical, something like that was fishy.  
"My boyfriend. He is rich and has high morale, he would never even think about the mass production of human weapons, he is a pacifist trough and trough. And I'm sure that he wants to have children of our own." she still smiled and hoped that the professor will accept her offer, if not her chance to become the mother of the next Vongola heir was non-existent. The professor thought for a while, the offer sounded great and this woman was brilliant, she would be a great addition to his team and he needed the money for his research. He gave her his business card: "Call me as soon as you know if he is willing to be our benefactor."  
"I will."

* * *

Tsuna and Xanxus came to the agreement that the mansion couldn't be built atop of the damn Mount Everest, because there was no way they could buy it and to illegally built something could get them into trouble. Of course there also was the issue that they wouldn't even be able to get necessary equipment and material up there. And the idea with the mansion at the ground of the pacific ocean was also out of discussion.  
"Trash. All you are saying is no and not possible. Come up with something or I will kill you." by now Xanxus anger was almost at maximum level.  
"I think you should built a mansion on even ground, maybe we could even find a nice coastline to built it. With that you would have the ocean and the feeling of a mountain cliff." that was something he came up with on the spot, because he didn't have much of an imagination. Xanxus glared a hole into Tsunas head as he thought about this possibility. It made sense and would satisfy him and his damn trash of a shark.  
"Where will we find such a place?" he growled.  
"Maybe in Ireland or somewhere along the coastline of Great Britain. I think we could even find a nice place in Japan. You just need to say the word and I will send some estate agents to search the ideal place for this project." it was the best offer Tsuna could come up with.  
"Do it trash. And if you fail I'll take over as Vongola decimo." there was the mocking grin he was used to.  
"Sure enough." they sealed the deal with a handshake, because inside of the Family there was no need for written contracts.  
"And one more thing – I'll come over for dinner at eight tonight, you better prepare a decent meal. I'll bring the shark along." and Xanxus left the office in the same manner as he came in, he slammed the door open, but this time with enough force to break it out of his hinges. Tsuna sighed and looked around the room. It looked like a war zone and sure as hell needed a renovation.  
A Discussion with Xanxus was never just verbal, he just was impressed the there was no hole in the wall and that the window wasn't broken. Well they had held back. Than it struck him what Xanxus had told him, panicking he searched for his phone and dialled Hayatos number. How did this guy know where he lived anyway?

* * *

The fair wasn't really that interesting after she had met the professor. Robots and things like that weren't quite to her liking, that was why she had decided to call it a day and walked around town for little bit. The ringing of her phone put her out of her musings. She saw the callers ID and happily answered.  
"Juudaime, how come you're calling me?" she asked.  
"We have a huge and violent problem – Xanxus wants to come over for dinner, together with Squalo!" even over the phoneline she heard the panic in his voice: "Please be home as soon as possible to start dinner preparation they will come at eight and you know that nobody is as picky over food as Xanxus."  
"Holy shit! I'm not sure if I have the ability to make something that is even slightly to his taste!" now even she was panicking, that evening won't end well.  
"I have faith in you, because you learned from the best cook on earth – my mother." Tsuna sounded too convincing for his sown good.  
"I see, that's true! I make sure that I won't fail you Juudaime. I will see at home." Haytao hung up and hurried to get a taxi, she had shopping to do and no idea what she should make for dinner.

Ms. Timberlain came into the office and fainted on spot after witnessing the chaos inside of it. If Tsuna had been Xanxus, he would have said something like: "Useless trash." But Tsuna was Tsuna, that's why he just sighed and called for someone to take care of her. He knew that those heavy clouds had been some kind of foreboding and now the sun was mocking him.

Whilst Hayato as walking trough the high class supermarket she was hit by the perfect idea for the perfect dinner. She will make a three-course meal, with a soup as the starter, T-bone steak with side dishes for the main course and a sweet dessert. She even was able to buy an expensive red-wine, she couldn't give food to the beast without wine. And there was just no way that she would serve anything else than Italian wine.

She put down her groceries on the kitchen counter and stored the wine in the fridge, hoping it would cool down a little until dinner.  
Hurrying into the guest room she searched for one of her cooking books and put her hair into a loose knot. She had three hours until dinner, hopefully it was enough time. Back in the kitchen she took a deep breath to sort her thoughts and than she started on her carrot-orange-ginger soup and hoped that this would be to everyone's taste. As the soup was boiling she began to prepare the Tiramisu she wanted to make for dessert, because it was Italian and her guests where Italian, there was no other reason why she had decided to make that out of all the possible desserts.  
From time to time she would look into her book to make sure that she didn't forget anything, than her eyes checked the time and she decided to begin with the main menu, the T-bone steak with baked-potatoe-salad. Her soup was ready and she just let it stand on the cooking plate to keep it warm, the dessert was resting in the fridge and the potatoes were inside of the stove, baking. She would prepare the steak fresh, after they had eaten the soup, because it shouldn't be over cooked. Sighing she looked at the time and decided that it was time to change her clothes and to decorate the table. The decision for her clothes was simple, she wore a black cocktail-dress with the fitting high heels, she refreshed her make-up and even put on some lip stick. Her hair was combed and fell freely over her shoulders and back. All in all she looked elegant, but not too much.

Tsuna came back home at seven thirty and was greeted by her, the sight was stunning and he was really taken in by her red lips, he kissed her softly and wanted to play a little, but she shooed him to change his clothes, because he couldn't eat dinner with their guests in the clothes he had worn all day.  
She had put out the suit he should wear, like she did every morning. Hayato really had turned into a housewife. But he didn't complain at that and put on the clothes. As he came out of the bedroom he heard Hayato rummaging in the kitchen, then his eyes wandered to the dining table and was surprised to find it had a narrow carpet on it's surface and was decorated with candles and little flowers.  
It didn't look too romantic or girlish, it had something elegant and mature. Tsuna briefly wondered why she put that much effort into those things and if that really was necessary at all. She had even put different kinds of silverware onto the table, luckily Reborn had trained him how to eat like a pro, that's why he knew that she made a three-course meal. He was highly impressed as he looked at the wine and water glass at each place. He didn't even know that minors could buy alcohol in America, but it seemed like she had bought wine for them. Maybe the cashier had thought she was an adult already.  
"Juudaime, I need your help!" came the desperate voice out of the kitchen and he hurried to help out with whatever it was.  
"What should I do?" he asked as he watched how she put little slices of a baguette on a plate, she even took the effort to smear some herb butter onto them.  
"Please put this plate on the table. I need to prepare the steaks." she said like her life depended on it. He did what she told him to do and just as he had put down the plate their doorbell rang, signalling that their guests had arrived.  
For a short moment Tsuna pondered if he should ignore the ringing, but than he decided against it and walked to the door to let them in. Xanxus and Squalo had been brought up by the security service, who had been informed about their arrival beforehand, because that was proper manner in this building. He heard the tell tale of High heels clicking against a wooden floor and felt that Hayato was behind him to greet their guests.  
Tsuna let them inside: "Good evening Xanxus, Squalo." he opened the door more for them and they came in. The both of them were nicely dressed in suits and Tsuna wondered if it was a rich people thing to come over for dinner in uncomfortable clothes.  
"Good evening." Hayato bowed a little and the two men looked at her dumbfounded.  
"Voi! Who the hell are you?" one certain shark shouted and Tsuna now remembered what he had forgotten – neither Xanxus nor Squalo knew about Hayatos change. There were a few seconds of silence.  
"It's the storm trash you shitty shark. Maybe you should get your eyes checked." rang Xanxus deep voice.  
"What do you mean? Wasn't the storm brat a little boy?" Squalo looked a little confused at his boss and at Tsuna, than his eyes wandered back to the woman in front of him, his eyes lingered at Hayatos throat for a moment: "Voiii no man should look that good with a dress on! I just ignore it and threat you like a girl!" and that was the conclusion of the day, not that Hayato was against that, she appreciated the gesture and led them to the dining table.

The stereo system played one of her favourite CDs, it was one with Piano music and the soft tunes helped to lift the atmosphere a little. Xanxus and Squalo sat besides each other and each of them took a slice of the prepared bread. Hayato had poured them some water and now hurried to the kitchen to get the wine out of the fridge. She handed the bottle and the opener to Tsuna, who looked a little hesitant, he never had opened a corked bottle.  
"Let me do that trash, before you spill the good wine." Xanxus didn't want to watch good wine go to waste. It seemed like he was an expert at opening up bottles, he was so fast that Tsuna had troubles to follow him. He even poured them wine into the wine glass. Reluctant Tsuna took a sip and was relieved that it was a sweet, but not too much, he was surprise to see Xanxus and Squalo nibbing at the wine, instead of gulping it down. He had thought that it would be normal for them. Hayato came out of the kitchen with a tray, were she had four bowls with soup on it.  
She put the bowls down and that in a way she had learned from a waitress, she didn't spill anything. After that she sat down besides Tsuna: "Enjoy your meal." she said and with that they began to eat. Both Varia members were well behaved and ate normal.  
"I guess you two don't just live together." Xanxus asked between two spoons of soup and looked at Tsuna in front of him.  
"That's right, we are together." he smiled and looked a little shy about his confession, Hayato had rosy cheeks because of it.  
"I see." was all Xanxus said as he ate another slice of bread together with the soup.  
"Than you two live the perfect newly wed life?" Squalo grinned at them.  
"You can say that, just that we're not married, yet." Tsuna answered and took some bread, he wanted to try it. Hayato sipped at her drink and watched the reaction of her guests, she didn't see disgust in their faces as they ate. Well her soup did taste great after all. She blushed at Juudaimes statement.  
"That kind of relationship is hard to maintain in our world, especially in your position." Xanxus' voice lacked the usual angry tone, instead it sounded like he cared and wanted to give a brotherly advice.  
"I know. And Reborn reminded me of that time and time again. But I feel that I'm too young to think about those things." Tsuna sighed and watched as Hayato got up and smiled while she took the empty bowls and dirty spoons, she walked into the kitchen as if this conversation didn't have anything to do with her.  
"Because you're young you have to think about those things. It's not just important for the Family or you. The one who will get hurt most if you don't think this trough is your girl." Xanxus looked up when he smelled meat and almost grinned when Hayato came over with the main course. After she had served everyone she sat down and smiled, of course she had heard the conversation, but it didn't face her, because she had found the way that would make everybody happy. Tsuna looked a little down, because he hadn't thought that far, he just wanted to enjoy his time with Hayato for as long as he lived. He hadn't a answer for Xanxus.  
"You know that Vongola needs an heir with the blood." the older male finally said and Tsuna glared at him.  
"And Vongola will get an heir with the blood." Hayato smiled and then three pairs of eyes looked at her like she had said something stupid.  
"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked her sceptical.  
"Today at the science fair I met a professor who is developing a method that makes it possible for a same gender pair to get children that are related to both parents." in short sentences she explained the method and added: "The only thing he needs to perfect it, is money." she drank some wine and ate a little of the backed-potatoe-salad. "VOI! If something like that is really possible than we should go for it!" Squalo said excitedly, it seemed like he was keen on knowing more about it. Tsuna looked thoughtful, he didn't doubt that Hayato knew what she was talking about, but this whole method sounded like it was fresh out of some kind of sci-fi novel.  
"It could be beneficial for Vongola to support a research like that." Xanxus said as he ate his steak, it was perfect. A glance at Hayato showed Tsuna how much she wanted him to agree to support the professor and his team, her eyes held a hopeful glint within them and he couldn't refuse her request just like that.  
"I will think about it." he said and began to eat.  
"Maybe you should talk to Vongolas science and technologies department. I'm sure they can help you to make the right decision." his former enemy suggested.  
"I didn't even know that there was a department like that." Tsuna answered as he chewed a piece of the steak.  
"Of course there is! Who do you think develops our weapons and security systems?" Squalo said and drank something.  
"It could be beneficial for that professor to work with other scientists on that. Maybe they will help to develop the method faster. But I'm not sure if he would agree to that. He has high morals and doesn't want his invention to be misused to produce human weapons." Hayato had finished her meal for the most part and drank some more wine. She had left most of her steak untouched and will feed it to Uri later on.  
"We're talking about a part of Vongola, there is no way they would try to develop human weapons or to even mass produce humans. Something like that won't go well with our image of being the nice guys." Xanxus used a napkin to clean his lips and took a mouthful of wine.  
"That's good to know." she stood up and collected the mostly empty plates to bring them into the kitchen. While she prepared the last course of tonight's dinner she listened to Tsuna saying: "I can't promise anything, but I will talk to the science department about it, I'm sure mister Johnson knows how to contact them."  
"You better do that scum!" Varias rain guardian shouted, but somehow it sounded friendly and hopeful. No can't be, she just imagined things.  
Her Tiramisu was ready to be devoured and she brought it to the table.  
"I hope you like Tiramisu." she said and began to eat her own share.  
"Just if it tastes good." growled Xanxus and tried some, he didn't complain and ate in silence, she took it a sign that he liked it.  
"Voi! Quit your job as a guardian and work for us as our cook!" it seems like Squalo was highly impressed by her skills.  
"No. Cooking is just a hobby of mine, there is no way I will do that as a job." she said nonchalantly.  
"And even if she decides to become a pro, she would work for me." Tsuna grinned at a scowling Squalo and then he looked at Hayato with loving eyes: "I won't give her away." Of course Hayato blushed and smiled bashful.  
"Stop being so gooey before I have to puke. It would be a waste of good food." that was as much as a compliment one could get out of Xanxus mouth.

The rest of the evening they talked about the good old times, in which the Varia was hell bend on killing Tsuna and his friends, but got their asses owned by them. It had turned out that Xanxus didn't really hold a grudge against them, but he had to keep up a façade, because he had the role of the big bad guy. Of course Tsuna understood that, it wouldn't do any good if Varias angry and feared leader was more forgiving than he let on. Without his bad reputation people wouldn't fear him that much and that could lead them to make stupid mistakes, like declaring war against Vongola. And nobody wanted that to happen. They talked and laughed like good old friends and before they knew it, it was almost one in the morning. Xanxus used Hayatos yawn as the sign to call it a night and get the hell back to their hotel, he himself was quite sleepy and wanted nothing more than to fall on the soft mattress. Tsuna offered them to stay in their guest room, but they declined, their hotel room was more comfortable.

After they had left Hayato began to clean the kitchen and the dining table. She gave some of the leftover food to Uri and Natsu, the two of them were totally devouring her steak and that without fighting. The rest of the Tiramisu and backed-potatoe-salad was put into the fridge, she will eat that as her next lunch. Luckily they had a huge dishwasher, she had enough space for all her cooking utensils and the tableware they had used. After she had finished the cleaning she sighed and stretched herself. It was time to take a shower and go to bed. But before that she had to get rid of those wandering hands on her body.  
"Juudaime, please stop that." she whined.  
"You do remember the promise you made this morning?" he kissed her neck and bit her ear.  
"I do, but I'm too exhausted for any straining activities. I could fall asleep on my feet." she moved around in his arms and face him: "I will make up for it another time. Okay?" she kissed him softly. Tsuna sighed, because she really looked tired and ready to fall asleep standing upright.  
"Okay." he let go of her and helped her out of the dress by opening the zip of it.  
"Thanks." she got into the bathroom and that concluded their day.

* * *

... that's it for now!  
To make some things clear:  
I thought this method up, because:  
Hayato is male and can't get pregnant. We all know that Vongolas next heir has to have Vongola blood, so adoption isn't an option. I don't want a KHR Girl to give birth to Tsunas child and I hate the idea about a stranger (OC) being used as a Surrogate mother. And before you ask: No, they won't develop a artificial womb and plant in inside of Hayato - you will see what I mean when the time is ready.  
And how did you like Xanxus? I think I made him too docile ... but well I said there is OOcness  
Okay, until next week! (If I get reviews)


	4. Meet and Greet

**Snowflake, Kururo Saruko and Fatin Adolfina: **I love you guys, thanks for your Reviews. I pressed enter more often to make the Story more readable. FF net messes my formating up big time...

**Authors note:** And here comes the next chapter. It has crazy scientists, an more or less angry Tsuna and a little fluffy thing.

Enjoy or not, it's up to you! ;)

* * *

**Meet and Greet  
**

The day he came back into his office he got a surprise. It had totally changed, the walls were painted in a slight orange and instead of his black leather sofa there were cream-coloured ones with soft cushions. His dark desk had exchanged with a white one and even his chair had a light colour, as well as the armchairs for guests. The closets and shelves were now beige and there were pictures of calming sceneries on the walls. And his the desk was occupied by Mister Sawada, who had just looked up upon his entering but didn't say anything.  
"What happened here?" Mister Johnson asked and had to keep his cool.  
"I had the room renovated after Xanxus paid a visit." Tsuna answered and looked quite intimidating in his white suit and black dress shirt.  
"Why didn't you change it back to what it was before?"  
"Why do you fake accidents whenever Xanxus comes over?"  
There was silence between them, because Mister Johnson wasn't too sure how he should handle this situation and Tsuna waited for an answer. Mister Johnson knew that it will be fruitless to try to lie, he had read and heard enough of the Vongola intuition. But he didn't want to tell the truth, that would make him loose face in front of the next Boss.

Therefore he decided to ask another question of his own: "Why do you think that the accident was faked?"  
"Because Xanxus told me that you have accidents whenever he comes over for business." Tsuna was calm about that, he couldn't put it past Mister Johnson that he was afraid of the Varia leader, even he himself had freaked out countless times just hearing his name.  
"Mister Xanxus is quite problematic and he has ridiculous ideas about the place he wants to built a mansion." was the final answer.  
"That just means that you run away whenever things get too hard to handle. But don't worry Xanxus and I came to an agreement, you just need to sign the orders for the estate agents. For the future I expect of as my tutor that you will handle people like Xanxus. I hope that you understand that I can't respect a person who runs away when there is trouble. If something like that happens again, I take it upon myself to write a report to the ninth and take over as the CEO of Vongola construction."

Mister Johnson was baffled by that statement, he had thought that this young man was just a little mouse without any backbone. Never had he judged a person wrong before, but it seems like Mister Sawada had more to his person than he let on. The man, his student, was truly boss material in it's raw form. It was hard for him to accept and change his opinion about him, but he had to do it in order not to loose the ninths trust.  
"I understand." was his final answer. Tsuna nodded and stood up, he motioned for Mister Johnson to sit down at his desk, he would use the other one on the right side of the office.  
"And one more thing: Hayato quit, she found another more interesting job. That's why I would like it if you can arrange for me to meet with the CEO of Vongola science and technology."  
"I will see to it, but I can't promise you that she will meet you. She is an eccentric person." Mister Johnson answered reluctant, he didn't like that person, but if the next boss asked those things of him than he had to swallow his pride.  
"I'm not surprised to hear that, after all we're talking about a person who works for Vongola." and that was true, he was more or less friends with Mukuro and Hibari, nobody could be as eccentric as those two.

* * *

Hayato used her day for shopping and to go to the beauty salon she had found during one of her strolls around town. She needed a hair cut and maybe a manicure, but the haircut was her first priority. The owner of the salon was a migrant from Italy and his name was Pablo. And he was totally gay, the way he moved and talked was proof enough for that, but he himself was open about it, he was talking about his boyfriend non-stop.

"So honey how would you like to have your hair cut?" he asked as she sat down and felt her hair between his fingers.  
"I want to have a messy layered cut, one that is easy for me to style, but don't shorten it too much or my boyfriend will cry." she answered and had to laugh about it, because she so was able to see him cry over lost hair. Well, he really loved her hair.  
"Oh? Is he one of those macho types, that are in the opinion that girls need to have long hair?" the two got over to the basin, where he washed her hair to cut it easier.  
"No, he is just obsessed with my hair. He loves to play with it and he would do that for hours, if I don't stop him." she explained and enjoyed the way how Pablo caressed the skin of her skull, he had talented fingers and she was glad that she had chosen his little salon over those extreme expensive ones.

The shampoo he used smelled great and she wondered if he sold them in his salon.  
"I can see that, you have really beautiful hair. It's strong but also soft and feels like silk. But it's not as great as my boyfriends. His hair is totally soft and fluffy it feels great to pull it during intimate moments." he said as he put her hair up with hair pins. He cut it layer after layer, he worked fast but precise.  
Hayato giggled: "I think I know what you mean, I also love to have a firm grip at my boyfriends hair whenever we get a little hot."  
"And what is his hair like?" the hairdresser laughed, he loved to talk about those things with his costumers, it made his work even more interesting.  
"Messy and gravity defying. But it's also very soft and untameable, just combing it is a daily challenge." and that was the truth, Tsuna had a lot of hair and it was exhausting to comb it, styling was out of the question, there was no way to smooth it down with styling gel or something else, it would just jump back up.

"Oh my, sounds a little too hard to handle. Maybe we should thin it out a little to make it less messy." Pablo was cutting her bangs as he said it.  
"That sounds like a plan, but the last hairdresser he was at cried because he wasn't able to get trough it." Hayato had her eyes closed, she didn't want to get her own hair into them.  
"Just bring him over and I will see what I can do with it. I love challenges." he moved behind her and put some setting lotion into her hair, before he took the hair dryer out. "I can do that, but you need to hide your little friend."  
"My cute little Tinker? Why?"  
"Because he is totally afraid of Chihuahuas."  
"Oh and here I was thinking about asking you if you would like to adopt one of her babies, she will give birth soon and I have nobody who wants to take one." he shouted over the sound of the hair dryer. Hayato pondered if she should take one in, it would be a good therapy method to cure him out of his fear. But than again a little dog like that was just a little snack for Uri. But Tinker was cute, her eyes weren't that overly large, but her ears more so, she had long dark brown fur, but her tummy was almost white. If her babies were that cute she would totally fall in love with them.  
"I'll think about it." she smiled at Pablos mirage and he smiled back.

* * *

Mister Johnson had arranged for Tsuna to meet the head of Vongolas science department at noon, she was in town and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Hayato had given him a file about the project the professor was working at. She had called him to get as much information as possible and he had sent her a Mail with his results and methods, as well as ideas he had and wanted to develop, but he couldn't do that because he didn't have the technology or money for further experiments. Tsuna wasn't able to understand the thing in there, but he was sure that the head of science would be able to see through those files without having to ask him about it.

Just as he looked at the watch the door to the office was slammed open and trough it came an elderly woman.  
She was thin and big, her eyes were behind dark rimmed glasses and her grey (almost white) hair was a total mess. She looked like a mad scientist with her coat open and the rubber gloves on. She glared at Mister Johnson, hatred was written all over her face. Than she snapped her head in Tsuna direction and looked him over. He stood up and greeted her.

"Hello, I'm the one who wanted to talk to you. My Name is Tsunayoshi Sawada." he smiled and was afraid that she would hate him, but than her whole expression changed into a soft smile.  
"I'm professor Sandra Johnson, sadly the former wife of this fucker over there." she said and once again glared at the mentioned man.  
"Maybe we should change the location for our talk? I don't want people to listen in." Tsuna offered.  
"No need. I'll go, you can use the office for as long as you like." said Mister Johnson and Tsuna had the impression that he fled.

"Let's sit down more comfortable." he moved up and got over to the couches. Professor Johnson plopped down on the sofa opposite of him. She sat totally unladylike and even put her feet on the small table between them.  
"I heard a lot of rumours about you and I have to confess I never expected someone like you as the next generation boss." she said, but she sounded more concerned than angry.  
"Do I want to know what those rumours say about me?" he asked more joking than anything else.  
"To make things short: people say that you're a monster. You defeated the mass murderer Mukuro, the Varias leader Xanxus, some people even claim that you travelled trough time to change the future. Than you single handedly fought and won against Shimon and you even won against the Vindice. I thought you were some buff macho guy." she shrugged her shoulders and smiled: "But you're more one of those cute guys, you're looking like some J-pop Idol."  
"I've to confess that those stories are overrated. And I never fought alone, my friends helped me out a lot. Without them I would have died a long time ago. And I've got average looks." Tsuna wondered how people got the info that he had time travelled.  
"That's just your opinion. But why does the tenth head of Vongola want to talk to me?" she still smiled, but her brows rose together.  
"I would like you to look into this research file. I was asked to support the professor who is responsible for it, but I'm not smart enough to understand what this is all about. That is why I need the opinion of a scientist." he gave her the file and she grabbed it with interest, she didn't say anything and just began to read.

Tsuna knew that talking now would be impolite and quite useless, she had the same serious look Hayato would get whenever she read something important. Sandras eyes moved fast and she changed pages in short intervals. It took her just a few minutes to read trough the whole file. "  
This research is quite interesting. But the risks are high that it could be used for the wrong motivation."  
"I can assure you that the scientist has high morale."  
"That's what I could read out of his material. But why should Vongola support a research like that?" she glared at him and watched his reaction.

Tsuna smiled and knew what she hinted at.  
"For the woman I love and for our future."  
"Explain it to me in detail."  
"My girlfriend, Hayato, is a transsexual. And that is a huge problem, not for me, but for the Family. Vongola can just move on with an heir that has the blood. That would mean I need to marry a woman to produce an heir. But the one I want to marry is Hayato and she can't give birth, because she was born as a man. As far as I understood, we could become parents with this method and that is our dream." he explained and never looked away, he wasn't shy about it either, he loved Hayato and he will do everything to be able to marry her.

"That's all?" Sandra asked a little dumbfounded.  
"Yes. Did you want to hear something else?"  
"No. I'm just surprised. Her I thought you would say something about mass producing humans as fodder for wars, but you're just a total romantic." her voice was soft.  
"I don't plan to develop human weapons or stupid things like that. Human life is just to precious for things like that. And that is the reason why I want to give people like Hayato or same gender partners the possibility to become parents to their own children. Is that wrong?" his voice was soft and he looked sincere.  
"You can call yourself lucky that I'm a woman of science, most people would say things like: Homos are homos they should live without children, because they choose to be homos. But the truth is - nobody chooses his sexual preferences we are born like that. I would like to meet this professor Evergreen before I make any decision." she truly smiled now and Tsuna had the feeling that he had said the right thing.

"Do you have an appointment in mind?" he asked and took out a little calendar.  
"Today would be perfect, maybe in one hour or so, the faster the better." she leaned back and relaxed against the soft cushions of the couch.

* * *

Just as she stepped out of the salon her phone began to ring. The sound of it showed that it was none other than her beloved Juudaime.  
"Hello Juudaime! What can I do for you?" she asked cheerful, because the make-over had been totally refreshing.  
"Can we meet professor Evergreen today? The head of Vongolas science department would like to speak to him in person." she heard Tsuna smooth voice over the Phone saying.  
"I'll call him, but I don't know if he has any time today. I'll call you back when I know more." with than she closed the line and dialled the number of professor Evergreen.

The man was fast at picking up his phone and when Hayato explained to him, that someone would like to meet him to discuss things about his research and the necessary sponsoring, he was all ears and just agreed to meet them.

An hour later all four of them met in a café across from professor Evergreens research laboratory. He didn't want to show too much of his invention, not before he could be sure that they made a real deal. The four of them stood out.  
Tsuna was dressed in his white suit, professor Johnson still wore her coat and rubber gloves, professor Evergreen was dressed in some messy clothes and he even wore slippers. He looked like he had fallen out of the bed just now.  
Hayato besides him was the total opposite, she wore one of her cute frilly dresses and her new hair cut framed her face perfectly, it gave her a girlish but also mature look.

"Hayato," Tsuna gave her a short kiss on the cheek as a greeting: "I like you new hair cut, it's beautiful." Than he looked at Sandra, who stood a little behind him: "This here is professor Sandra Johnson, she is the head of our science department." He introduced them.  
"And this man here is professor Andrew Evergreen." Hayato said an gestured at the mentioned man, who looked a little out of place and uncomfortable. Hayato wondered about that, because the first time she had met him he was a real pro and looked all serious, and now he gave of a sloppy feeling. Both professors gave each other a hand shake and then the four sat down at a table to discuss business.

"Why did you come up with a research like that?" Sandra didn't wait long for her first question, she asked even before the waiter came with the menu.  
"Because of my children." he said and glanced over to Tsuna who sat besides professor Johnson and in front of Hayato, who was at his own side.  
"Explain." professor Johnson was an impatient woman and sounded a little rude.  
"My son is a homosexual and he is married to another man. The both of them wanted a child that is related to them both. That was why they asked my daughter to become the surrogate mother. She was really into it, because she loved her twin brother more than anything else." he looked over the menu to search for something cheap.

Hayato and Tsuna looked at him and waited for him to continue, but Sandra urged him to hurry it up.  
"Well they used the sperm of my sons husband for the test-tube fertilisation and she got pregnant, of course. But after she gave birth to my grandchild she refused to give it to them. She had developed motherly feelings for the child and didn't want to play aunt, when in truth she was the mother. There was a huge fight and the judges gave her the right to keep the child, because there had been no contract. Since than my family is a mess, my son and daughter hate each other, my ex-wife is at my daughters side, but I still believe that she did her brother wrong." he said with a rueful tone and looked out of the window.

The waiter came and took their orders.

"And tp prevent those things from happening to others you want to create the possibility for same gender partners to become parents without a third party?" Sandra asked, now with a soft voice. Tsuna and Hayato refrained from interrupting, but they felt pity for professor Evergreen.  
"That's right. I think that people who love each other should get the opportunity to raise their own children, because children are the proof of love." the man was a romantic and he liked hamburgers, that was the only thing he had ordered.  
"I see. What do you say mister Sawada, should we sponsor him?" Sandra looked at Tsuna who sipped at his coffee.  
"His reason sounds legit and personally I would say yes, just for my own dreams." he said and smiled at Hayato, who blushed and smiled back.  
"I think so too, and the whole research is interesting. There are a few things that are problematic, but it can be solved over time. I would like to provide the facilities and money, but also personal. We at Vongola science and technology have a lot of brilliant people who will be able to speed up the process of developing. The only thing we need is a proper contract." she said.  
"Vongola science and technology? Isn't that the number one cooperation where scientists want to work at?" professor Evergreen looked at her in wonder and pure disbelieve. "Yes. And the young man here is the head of the whole Vongola group and he is a romantic pacifist like you, so you don't need to worry about the misuse of your research." Sandra grinned and than slurped the soup she had ordered in one go, she just held the bowl to her lips and drank it.

Professor Evergreen looked at Hayato who ate her caesars salad.  
"You never said that your boyfriend is an important man like that." he whispered to her.  
"I did say that he is rich." she had looked up and now smiled at the old man, who than just nodded.  
"I would like to work for Vongola science, but I also would like to keep my assistants, they are all brilliant and I trust them." he said a little sheepish.  
"How many people?" Sandra asked.  
"Four, five including Ms Gokudera." he answered truthfully.  
"You work for him?" Tsuna asked her and looked a little surprised, she hadn't told him about that.  
"I've talked to him about that, it's not official yet. But I would love to help out." Hayato took a sip of her cappuccino.  
"I see." he said, he wasn't against that, Hayato was smart and needed something to do for as long as they stayed in America. A job like that would most likely be enough to satisfy her curiosity and to make her feel useful.

"That's not many people, I see no problem why we shouldn't be able to take them in. With their experience they can lead on the others." with that said the professors began to discuss the things he would need for his research and other possible additions. Tsuna had to interfere them, because he needed to go back, but he would make sure to send them both a contract with the necessary details for their research. He assured both that he will have the contract ready by the end of the week and that he really looked forward to see the first results. He kissed Hayato good bye and took a taxi back to the office. Professor Evergreen took his two guests with him to his facility to introduce his assistants, he had a little happy skip in his movements and looked like a child just fresh out of the candy store. The first step towards the fulfilment of his dream had been made.

* * *

Hayato had spend almost the whole day with the two elderly people and she had taken a liking to them, those two were total opposites of each other personality wise, but their insight and ethic codex was the same. They wanted to never develop things to kill people, maybe to immobilize them, but not to kill. Both were brilliant and their ideas about the research complemented one another. Even professor Evergreens assistants were like that, everyone was as strange as the other, but they worked well together and Hayato felt comfortable with them. They treated her like a normal human being and didn't mind one bit that she was who she was. She could talk with them about science on a high standard, even if she never attended a collage. But they didn't care as long as she could work hard. Her day had been more than just satisfying and she would make sure to show her beloved Juudaime just that.

Tsuna came home in the evening and smelled a delicious meal, his stomach gave off the sound of need.  
"I'm home." he shouted as he put off his shoes and hung his jacket at the rack.  
"Welcome back." Hayato came into the corridor and kissed him. She wore a frilly pink apron.  
"What would you like first: Dinner, a bath or me?" she asked and tilted her head to the side, looking at him trough long lashes.

Tsuna twitched and looked more careful at her. Her arms were naked, her legs, too. Could it be …?  
"Do you have anything underneath this apron?" he asked huskily.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." she whispered seducing into his ear and he just wound his arms around her body and felt nothing more than just skin at her back.

His groin almost immediately responded to the sensation, she had just fulfilled every men's dream.  
"Dinner and the bath can wait, I want to have you." he said and opened the door to their bedroom, all the while moving Hayato to walk backwards.  
They reached the bed and he more or less threw her in. She gave of a sound of surprise but than she giggled and felt nervous, because Tsuna looked ready to devour her and his eyes had this lustful glint. It gave her goosebumps all over her body and the way he stood there and undressed himself didn't help much to hide her excitement. He never took his eyes away from her as he slowly pulled of his tie and shirt. He opened one button after the other, revealing his toned chest and stomach. Hayatos fitness plan had helped him to develop even more muscle. She knew no actor or poster model who looked more appetizing and sexy than him. In her eyes he was the sexiest man alive.

She sighed in pure bliss as he leaned over to give her one of his artistic kisses. He teased and caressed her own tongue with his, she was addicted to it. It was not often that they kissed like that, because such a deep and erotic thing would almost instantly lead to more. Normally their kisses were just soft or playful, because most of the time they were either too tired to do more than innocent petting or they didn't have enough time to fulfil their desires.

Hayato had her fingers tangled into his hair and kissed back with vigour, just this kiss alone was enough for her to loose all reason and restrain. The tips of Tsunas fingers were cold against her hot skin and left a burning trail all over her body. As he kissed the skin of her neck, she hooked one of her legs around his hips to hold him in place, she didn't want for him to move more downwards, she just wanted to feel him pressed against her. But he did want to kiss the smooth skin on the inside of her thighs, that was why he more or less forced her leg away and grabbed it with his strong hand. His lips met its soft skin and he began to kiss and bite. He never was one to leave love bites, but for some reason he wanted to mark his territory. That was the only reason why he sucked and nibbled at one spot of the inner side of her thighs.

Hayato gasped, because his lips and tongue worked at a spot near her crotch, there the skin was more sensitive than at any other place on her body. Tsuna sat up and looked at the now blue spot on her body, he felt like he had created a master piece. With her green eyes she looked up at him, puzzled because he had stopped the treatment. He just smiled at her and moved both his hand up to her hip, just to suddenly turn her around. Now she was lying on her stomach and was totally confused.

"Juudaime?" she asked a little fearful as he moved her onto her knees and hands without saying anything. She didn't even try to resist and just stood on all fours, blushing like mad and doubting his motives. It seemed like he saw no need to answer her unasked question.  
"Juudaime?" she asked again. He leaned over and kissed her ear.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you or do anything you don't like." his hands had moved under her apron and caressed her breasts, he played with her buds and she needed to concentrate on the sensation to not freak out.

As he kissed along her spine, one of his hands wandered down and took a firm hold of her member. She was afraid that he would do the anal part, but he had said he wouldn't do anything that she didn't like and she sure as hell didn't want something up her ass. Her eyes were firmly shut as she waited for whatever he had planned, she was nervous. As she felt his hard flesh connecting with hers, she was glad that he really kept his promise and at the same time she wondered where he got the idea from.

Her legs were firmly closed and he had put himself in the little space were her crotch area began. Like that he could move and cause friction between them without using his hand too much. He moved and Hayato wasn't sure if she like it or not. The sensation she got from his hot flesh was amazing and the friction really strong, but she felt uncomfortable in this position. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes met his.

"Juudaime ..." her voice was soft and pleading, she didn't know how to say what was on her mind. Tsuna halted for a moment to look at her. Her eyes had tears within them and her cheeks were red. The silver tresses flowed over one of her shoulder and caressed her face. He leaned over and tried to kiss her, but it was impossible without breaking their contact. That was the reason why he decided to move her on her back and as soon as she was lying normal he bend forward and captured her lips. She sighed pleased because she was out of this embarrassing situation and now could enjoy their sweet love making. Slwoly Tsuna pulled open the ribbon of the apron and threw it across the room.

"I loved the apron, but nothing tops seeing you completely naked." he whispered and bit the lobe of her ear. He pulled back, just to connect his lips with one of her hardened nipples. His hand travelled down and began to pump the both of them in a steady rhythm. A mewl escaped her lips as he bit her softly an increased his movements. Just before she felt the hotness burning in her inside he gave her a kiss and bit her lips, licking them and fighting with her for dominance, as always he won the fight and the next thrust was the last. They reached the blissful heaven of sinful desires together and covered themselves in a layer of hot white liquid.

Tsuna rolled onto his back, the both of them were breathless and were sprawled besides each other. Hayato started to giggle and Tsuna looked confused at her. She moved to him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I made an appointment in the beauty salon for you, because you need a haircut." she drew circles at his chest with her finger and smiled up at him.  
"Than lets hope that the hairdresser won't end up crying an agony, because of my hair." he laughed softly and caressed her hair, it was a little shorter, but he liked the new cut. The shorter strand of her hair stood up in the old octopus style, but he didn't dare to say it.

Than his stomach ruined their moment of bliss, it reminded him that he was hungry like hell. Hayato laughed and hopped out of the bed, she held her hand out to help him up. "Lets take a short shower before we start eating." and that they did.

* * *

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time. Why?  
Because he was at Pablos beauty salon and Hayato was gushing over cute little puppies he had in the office. His chihuahua lady had given birth some time ago and Hayato wanted to have one of the two. Funny how he wanted to get a hair cut, but ended up agreeing to adopt one of those little monsters.

"But we take the blonde one." he said and was not up for discussion.  
"Why?" asked Hayato.  
"He doesn't look as evil as the other." it was a Chihuahua, they were all evil beings, but Pablo had said the whelps were a mix between his Tinker and a little Spitz. And he said that Tinker herself wasn't a pure Chihuahua, somewhere down her line was a Shiba involved. That was the sole reason why he agreed to take one in. It wasn't the pure evil breed and Shibas were cute dogs, he even thought that Spitz were cute.

"You really don't like Chihuahuas?" Pablo looked offended.  
"When I was a child our neighbour had one of those evil devils, it had chased me around and finally bit me. So, yes I don't like them very much, but I can cope with a mix." he said as Pablo washed his hair.  
"Aww, you poor little thing. This reason I can understand. But be sure, neither Tinker nor her relatives or the Spitz ever bit people, they are all nice dogs. And you really have a lot of hair."

Hayato giggled at that and typed away on her phone.  
"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked her.  
"I'm mailing with Inukami and send him a picture of our future dog. He says it's cute." she received a Mail and read it.  
"Who is Inukami?" Pablo asked and tried to comb Tsunas hair.  
"A friend of ours back in Japan, he knows a lot about dogs and owns quite a few." Tsuna answered and smiled.  
"Even a Chihuahua?" the hairdresser parted the mop of brown hair to work better.  
"Yeah, even a Chihuahua, the most evil ever." Tsuna shuddered at the reminder, he had seen the damage that little fellow had caused.

"Boso is trained as a guard dog. I want to do the same with our dog." Hayato said and smiled, she liked the idea to train a small dog to protect her, because nobody would suspect such a dog to bite when it's owner is attacked.  
"But at first it needs to learn the basic knowledge every dog needs." Pablo said and began to cut Tsunas hair, who was a little afraid that it would get too short.  
"Inukami says the same." Hayato confirmed and looked at what Pablo did: "Don't make it too short."  
"Ohhh and here I thought I could make him a Mohawk." he grinned and she started laughing, because she pictured him with Lussurias hairstyle.

After that Pablo concentrated on his work, because Tsunas hair was really hard to handle and he wanted to make sure he would look great with his new cut. He shortened it quite it bit, but not enough to let him look like another person. The bangs were kept a little longer, as well as the hair in his neck, the spikes were reduced a little and didn't stand up to the sky like they were used to. Tsunas hair fell now more to the back of his head, where it stood slightly, because the backside was little longer than the upper part it looked fluffy and not as messy as before.

"Tada! It's finished. How do you like it?" the hairdresser asked Hayato, because Tsunas opinion didn't matter one bit. Hayato tilted her head to the side and ran one hand trough Tsunas hair, he just looked up at her and tried to guess what she was thinking. He himself felt a little uncomfortable with the new cut. Sure it didn't look bad, but it was lighter and somehow he felt naked with the lot of hair he had lost.

"I like it." said Hayato and smiled: "It's soft and I can run my hand trough it freely, without any resistance. How did you do it?" she was in awe, her Juudaime looked so much more manly and mature with the new cut and the feeling of his hair was great.  
"That's my little secret!" Pablo joked and winked at her: "And what do you think?" he now asked Tsuna.  
"I'm not sure, it feels strange, but doesn't look bad. I will get used to it." he smiled and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on the entire time.

The three of them walked to the counter and Tsuna paid the price for his new hairstyle.  
"I will come over once a week to see how our puppy is doing." Hayato said and the hair dresser was happy to hear that. It was important to get the dog to now his owners, before they take it away from its mother.

"You look like you're feeling uncomfortable. Don't you like your new haircut?" Hayato asked as they walked down the street and she wasn't sure if she should feel bad.  
"That's not it, it feels just so much lighter than before. I mean – I feel the air at my scalp." he laughed, because his hair had been so thick that he never needed to wear a hat during the winter, because the air didn't even reach the skin of his head. Hayato had her arms around his right and leaned her head on his shoulder: "I liked you old hair cut, but I love the new one. You look really manly like that." trough her bangs she looked up at him and saw him smiling, a slight blush adored his cheeks.  
"I guess I can live with this cut, if you love it so much."

* * *

Ten weeks later and the two of them brought home their latest addition to their family.

The young Chihuahua mix was male and an adventurer. His fur was mostly blonde and he had big brown eyes, that shined golden in the right light, they didn't stood out like those of a purebread. His ears were really big and his snout and head were longer than that of a normal Chihuahua. He had legs, that were a little too long and his paws looked too big. His fur was thick and long, the tail was curved and its tip reached his back. He was so cute that even Tsuna couldn't be afraid of him.

"His name will be Giotto." he decided and Hayato looked like he would commit a crime with that name.  
"What? He is blond and has golden eyes, just like Primo." Tsuna shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Hayato sighed.  
"I guess the name fits and it's a name a lot of Italian men have." she looked after the little guy.

The puppy walked trough their flat without a care in the world. He found his bed inside of their changing room. They had decided It was the safest room for a little puppy and he could come inside of their bedroom whenever he felt like it. But he wasn't allowed to get into the bed with them. They didn't want to pamper him too much. He had a red collar and leash, there was no way they would carry him around inside of a handbag. The dog had four healthy legs, he could walk at their side without much trouble. But they hadn't given any thought on their cats.

Uri jumped the little dog out of nowhere. Little Giotto yelped in surprised, but he didn't ran away. He stood nose to nose with the much bigger cat and looked into Uris eyes. Then his tongue darted forward and he licked the little leopard, who looked a little confused. Uri moved around the dog, who stood still and didn't move an inch, than the weapon decided that the little guy was not dangerous and just licked his ear and jumped onto the sofa. At that Giotto barked.

The two humans looked at them in awe. Uri bit Giottos neck and helped him to get up onto the sofa.  
"I guess we can't forbid him to move onto the furniture when Uri and Natsu do it all the time." Tsuna said and Natsu, who heard his name came out of the VG and looked at the scene on the sofa. Giotto had made himself comfortable at Uris side, who cleaned the little puppy with eagerness. Natsu jumped up to them and sniffed at the little dog, who did the same.  
In the end the three of them were curled together on the sofa and slept like they had been friends since forever. Hayato made a picture of it, because it was just too cute.

* * *

Puh .. that's it for now.  
The smut was a failure, but on purpose. Why? Wait until the next chapter!  
How did you like Little Giotto? XD  
Reviews please?


	5. What he wants and she can't give

**EashaChan, Saruko, Fatin Adolfina and .556 - than you guys for your Reviews I'm happy everytime I get one ^^**

Authors note:

This chapter is a little random ... but I promise that the next one will be amazing. And I described the transgender surgery to the best of my abilities, but I'm not sure if it's understandable. You can skip this part, that's why I wrote it in (..).

Well then, enjoy or not it's up to you.  
**  
**

* * *

**What he wants and she can't give**

Her day had started normal, the same way her days started since they had moved to New York a year and a half ago.

She woke up, made breakfast and had to make sure that Tsuna wouldn't sleep in. After he left she cleaned the dishes and change into sports clothes. It was her routine to go jogging after breakfast, her little dog was always at her side and he kept up with her really well. Whenever she finished her jog, she would go back to the apartment, showered and changed into a suit, read to go to work. Giotto was left in the apartment, because she just worked six hours a day. Professor Evergreen didn't really need her help and she knew that there was not much she could do for the research. She assisted to file the results, she would write reports and watch over the development of their rats. From time to time she would give her opinion on matters or guide their ideas into the right direction. It was a job she was fond of. It wasn't boring and she had enough free time to take care of the housework, her dog and Juudaime when he got home.

Like a nice little housewife she would wait all day for her boyfriend to come home, only to be ignored or to be used for his pleasure. Sure he never really ignored her, but it felt like he wasn't really interested in the things she told him about her day. From time to time he sighed heavy when she talked and didn't even look properly at her. And whenever she asked how his day had been he didn't say much, just that it was the same old. He would eat his meal in silence and than showered whilst she did the dishes and got on the last walk with Giotto. From time to time they would cuddle on the couch and then ended up with dirty sheets on their bed. In the afterglow of their lovemaking she was lying with her head on his shoulder and he would stroke her hair absent-minded, whenever she looked up she saw frustration written all over his face, it hurt and she turned around, showing him her back. She knew where the frustration came from. It was because she couldn't satisfy him any more. He wanted more than just touching and rubbing or the occasional oral she gave. He wanted real sex, and that was something she couldn't give him. He wanted to coax her into anal, but she didn't want to do that and she never would do that. He showed sympathy, but that didn't mean that he was happy about her decision. And his frustration rubbed off on her. That was what lead to the happening that evening.

Mister Johnson had dragged him more than often to parties of the high society. He said it was important for Tsuna to learn how to behave during those occasions, because the Mafia liked to throw parties like those. And that day he was at such a get together. He came home late after midnight. Of course she had waited for him and greeted him with a kiss to the cheek.

Her eyes than saw something at his neck and at the collar of his white dress shirt, something that shouldn't be there. It was lipstick. Than she smelled a strangers fragrance on his skin and clothes. She took in his appearance. He looked tousled and his suit was wrinkled, jacket, shirt and pants.  
"Juudaime." she had to hide the fear and anger in her voice.  
"What is it? I'm tired and just want to take a bath and go to bed." he sighed and hung his mantel at the wardrobe, than he put off his shoes, not once looking at her.  
"Where have you been?" she asked and knew that it was silly.  
"At a party, I told you about it this morning." he moved in their bedroom, she followed him.  
"With whom?" that was something she needed to know.  
"With Mister Johnson." he now sat on the bed and looked at her, not noticing her shaking hands: "But I already told you."  
"And … where there … any women?" she was reluctant and didn't really want to know.  
"Of course there were woman, those parties are loaded with high society ladies." he rubbed his temple and wondered why she asked stupid things like that. She looked away as she asked the next question: "And did you meet a woman that was to your liking?"  
There was a heavy and exhausted sigh: "Of course not. You are the only woman for me." he said, it wasn't really convincing her, it almost sounded like a record.  
"Is that so?" she now glared at him and it was hard to keep her voice down.

"Hayato what is wrong with you?" he frowned and looked into her green eyes, an angry storm was dancing inside of them.  
"Nothing is wrong with me. I just have eyes and a good nose. You have lipstick all over your neck and you stink of another woman. Your little declaration of love isn't able to cover your dishevelled appearance." the shout was strong and held the frustration that had built up in the last few weeks, she could no longer hold back her real voice. Tsuna stood up and calmly walked over to the full length mirror. He looked at his mirage and saw the kiss-marks at his neck and collar.

"That stupid woman." he whispered and sighed, Hayato had heard it and felt even angrier than before. He moved around and looked at her: "I have an explanation."  
"Well, I'm eager to hear that." she hissed back at his annoyed tone.  
"There was this woman who was too drunk for her own good. She kept on hugging me, stole my neck-tie and had the nerve to smear her lips against my neck. That is all." he sounded calmer than he felt.  
"Ohh. I see. And that woman was so strong that you weren't able to push her away." Hayatos glare had intensified and she was really sarcastic. That was the last straw, he was exhausted, annoyed and didn't have the patience to deal with her baseless jealousy. He snapped.  
"I've had a good upbringing, my mother taught me to never hurt a woman, even if said woman hurts me first. What do expect of me? Should I go around killing every woman who throws herself at me?" his voice was angry and he glared at Hayato.

"Tch, if you really hated them you would do something about it. But no, you are nice to every woman you meet, even if they are the most annoying bitches ever. "  
"Your jealousy is annoying, keep it down." Tsuna hissed and wanted to go into the bathroom, but Hayato raised her voice at him.  
"How can I be not jealous? Everything you think about is sex, sex and more sex. That's all that's going on in your head these days!" that got Tsunas attention really fast, he didn't believe his ears.  
"I'm a man, of course I think about sex, but it's not everything I think about. For your information – I've got a really stressful job, which occupies most of my mind. Is it too much asked for, if you don't get on my nerves as much as you tend to do these days?"  
"I can't know about your job, because you never talk to me! If you would talk to me I could be considerate, but you never tell me anything!" Hayato snarled.  
"There would be no need to talk if you still worked at the office! But you were fast to quit, just because the job wasn't to your liking. That's all you're really good at – running away from your problems or just making others responsible for them." it was an unfair retort, but he was tired and angry and couldn't care less to be fair.

"You agreed to my decision!" he saw tears in her eyes, but he didn't know if she was sad or just angry.  
"Just because you're my girlfriend and I didn't want to see you unhappy!" Tsuna tried to calm down, but failed, because she still raised her voice at him.  
"But I am unhappy! You go to parties without me and every time you come home you smell like another woman. I did my best to ignore it, but I can't do that any longer! And whenever we go out you keep on looking at busty women! It's more than just annoying!"  
"I'm a man, of course I like to look, but that doesn't mean I'm unfaithful!"  
"For me it's the same!"  
"Get a grip already! What got into your head?"  
"The fact that some woman got into your pants!"  
"I explained what happened! Just trust me!"  
"I can't trust a man who is too eager to put his penis in some tight hole to get himself off!" And just as she said that she regretted it, he looked hurt. "Juudaime … I .."  
"I'm fed up with you." he said in a cold voice and got into their changing room. He grabbed a few things and threw them carelessly into a back-bag.  
"What are you doing?" she asked afraid.  
"I'm leaving." And that he did.

It had been a week and he still wasn't back. At some point he must have been in the apartment during her absence, because a few of his clothes and his toiletries were amiss.

* * *

The snow was piling up on the streets and somewhere a clock struck twelve, it was midnight on a lone Novembers day.

Hayato sat in the darkened living room, curled together with a blanket and Giotto. The TV was on and showed a sad romance, tissue was carelessly thrown around and an empty jar of chocolate stood on the low table. Tonight she would once again sleep on the sofa, she couldn't sleep alone in this overly large bed, it felt so wrong. She sniffled and wiped away the tears that had collected on her face, she looked horrible. Her hair was greasy and unkempt, her eyes red and swollen, dark bags underneath them.

They had fought, it wasn't just a little argument, but a real fight. And it had been her fault, hers alone. At the memory she cried even more. During the last week she had called him many times, but he never picked up his phone. She left voice mails and messages, but there was no reaction. He had left her, just like that. Just because she was too jealous for her own good. It was not his fault that he looked at women, it was natural for men to do so. Her own insecurity was what made things harder for her. She lacked everything he desired. She was flat chested and couldn't have sex, because she had no vagina.  
A sob shook her and she held Giotto close to her aching chest.

She had shown him an ugly side of her, a side he never should have learnt about. Why didn't she just believe in him? He never had lied to her and he wasn't able to lie. She knew all of that, but her own insecurities hindered her to see clear. And now it was too late to apologize. He had left. And maybe that was the only right decision. Maybe they weren't meant to be. Maybe everything she had seen trough the smoke of the ten year bazooka was just a dream? Her own wishful thinking? Or an illusion? She didn't know. But she knew that she had to do something. That was why she had decided to give him an option. Her last mail to him was her last straw and only hope to fix their relationship.

Tsuna was awake in his fancy hotel room, he couldn't sleep ever since he had left. He felt horrible about the things he had done and said. After their fight he had thought long and hard about the things that had gone wrong. He knew he was at fault. He loved Hayato so much and she was his only real friend here in America, but seemingly it was not enough. He had taken her for granted, because he never thought that she was able to be angry at him. At some point he had forgotten to treasure her. She gave it her all to make him happy and he never really appreciated it. All he did was demand more and more, even things he knew were a taboo to ask of her. It was his own fault that she was jealous, he never even had considered asking her to come to a party with him. Maybe things would have been better if she had been with him during all those ordeals? He had read and listened to all her mails, but he didn't have it in him to call back. He was afraid that they would fight again, he wasn't sure how to apologize to that stubborn woman of his. But her last mail had riled him up.

She wanted to go. She had left him the message that she would take a flight at ten in the morning in three days time. And she will be at the airport at nine, to wait for him. He had to decide whether he wanted to come and meet her or not. It was his choice. She will leave whether he came to talk or not. And now he had to decide what to do. His heart was aching.

* * *

It was a cold and dark Friday morning as she left the apartment complex, a suitcase in hand and her faithful dog inside of a dog cage, he could pass as cabin luggage. The drive to the airport was long and gave her time to think, even if she didn't want to. Her decision was made and there was no point to think much more about it. For now all she had to do was to wait at her terminal and hope that he will show up. If he didn't come, than she knew that everything was over. And if he came, she would know that they still had a chance to talk and make up. She paid the driver and took her luggage. She sat down near the terminal and waited.

He had overslept, of all times his uselessness could kick in, it had to be today. He had overslept and maybe he would never see Hayato again. His taxi was stuck in traffic and the clock showed half past nine. Her flight was scheduled for ten. If he wanted to make it in time he needed to use his own powers to get to her. That was why he decided to leave the car and to sneak into a lone ally, he had to fly fast and without anyone noticing.

It was ten minutes before her scheduled check in. Sighing she stood up and wanted to move on, he didn't come and it was more than clear that he won't come. Just as she wanted to get into the line he heard her name, shouted with a voice she knew all to well. She snapped around and saw him rushing trough the crowd, desperate to reach her.

"Hayato!" he grabbed her and hugged her close to himself, he was breathless and clearly exhausted.  
"Juudaime." she whispered and hugged him back, burring her nose into his neck: "I thought you wouldn't come."  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know how to apologize, how to talk to you. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." he was desperate and the way he clung to her showed it clearly.

"No. I'm sorry. I said some awful things. Things I regret deeply. I don't want to by jealous, but I can't help it. I'm too insecure and I can't live on like that. That's why I must leave. But I won't leave you, just America." she looked deep into his eyes, to show him that she really meant it.  
"I'm at fault too. I took you for granted and never thought about your feelings, I just was in the impression that you will forgive me everything, because I'm Juudaime. I still can't differ between you as my girlfriend and you as my storm guardian. I'm so sorry." he sighed and tears flowed down his face.  
"That's may fault, because I lack the confidence to call you by your name. I'm not making the things easier for you. I need to change, no, the both of us need to change. That's why I will go to Germany." Hayato wiped away his tears and didn't mind her own.  
"When will you come back?" he asked and caressed her cheek.  
"I don't know. It depends on the time it will take for me to become the person I want to be." there was a question she didn't dare to ask, because she didn't want to doubt him any longer.

"I will wait for you to come back to me. During that time I will show you that I can change, too. I won't disappoint you." he smiled at her and they heard the announcement for her flight.  
"I need to check in. You don't mind me taking Giotto away?"  
"No, take him with you. I don't have enough time to take care of him." he leaned down to kiss her and it was the sweetest kiss they've ever shared. It hurt, but strange enough they both felt that they did the right thing. It was necessary for them to put some distance into their relationship to deepen it.  
"I will write you a mail per day." she promised and took Giotto, before she left. He waved at her and was sure that the next weeks or month will be hard on her and himself, but he looked forward to meet her again.

* * *

Germany wasn't that different from any other country, the big cities were loud and dirty, people hurried around and didn't give a damn about others. But what made it different was the age to be a legal adult. In Germany you were considered an adult at the age of eighteen and that was exactly why Hayato now sat in front of a surgeon.

"Are you really sure that you want to take all four operations at the same time? It will put a lot of stress on your body and the pain will be excruciating." the female surgeon told her and looked a little doubtful about her decision.  
"I'm sure and quite aware of the danger. But I'm sick of being a man. I want to erase everything about the fact that I was born as a male." she had the money and the time to get it done. There was no need to hesitate, it was all or nothing.  
"The operation on your vocal cords can leave you mute and the reduction of you Adams apple will leave a scar."  
"Doctor Müller. I'm aware of the risks." The surgeon sighed and took out a file, it was Hayatos file she had gotten from her previous psychologist. The person in front of her was mature for her age and knew what she wanted, but that didn't mean that the surgeon didn't doubt her decision.  
"I called professor Meier for your main operation. He is one of the few surgeons who are able to operate you the way you want. It will cost you quite a lot."  
"You saw my financials, I can pay for it." Hayato smiled and was eager to get her appointment. The surgeon sighed one last time.  
"We will make you into a woman on the fifth of January." she handed her the card and some brochures about the operations, as well as her patients declaration, where she had to sign that she had understood the risks and wrote down who was to be contacted in case something was going wrong.

Hayato was happy. She hummed whilst she sat in front of her laptop to look into her mails. The first one she opened was from Juudaime. He had answered to her last mail and he was really interested about the process of the operation, especially about the part where most of her penis will be change into a vagina. And he complained about his work and that Mister Johnson still treated him like a child, but whenever this man got on his nerves he just said that Xanxus would like to talk to him. It was really funny that just his name alone made the stern CEO to shut up and shiver in fear.

The operation she wanted to have was a highly developed method, that would allow her to feel intense pleasure whilst having sex.

**(**All of the sensitive nerves, her glans and all the blood vessels as well as the nerves of the back of the penis will be formed into a clitoris. For that method they will also use the inner layer of her foreskin and the skin of the penis to form the cover of the clit as well as the small labia. The vaginal canal will be made off the remaining skin of the penis and the scrotum, the big spongy body of the penis is the only part that wont be used, because it won't be necessary. Her Vagina will be lined with the buttock line of the urethra, with that her body can react to sexual pleasure like that of a normal woman. Even a gynaecologist will have troubles to recognize that it had been a penis once upon a time. The only thing that would show that she wasn't born as a woman is the lack of the organs.**)**

She was looking forward to her operation.

* * *

The private hospital she was in was really luxurious. She had her own room, with TV and wireless-lan and a nice view onto the forest. The bed was comfortable and the nurses really nice. They checked her health and talked to her about a lot of things. It was nice to know that those people gave it their all to calm down her nerves. In one hour her operation would start and she was totally nervous about it.

Giotto was left in the hands of a dogsitter, she had chosen that one out of twenty or so, because he had been the only one that seemed professional enough to take care of him like she would do it. Of course she felt bad about letting her little dog in the care of another for an indefinite amount of time. She had to stay at the hospital for at least two weeks and even after that time she won't be able to move around much. But this was what she wanted and she won't back out of it. The medics came and rolled her bed into the operation room. One put a mask onto her face. "Finally my dream comes true." was the last thought before she drifted off into the darkness that will lead to her future.

* * *

After Hayato had left, he felt lonely.

It wasn't like nobody talked to him. His people were nice and all, but none of them could be called a friend. And the time he spent all alone in this huge apartment of his, didn't help to lift his mood. That was the reason why he was glaring at every person who tried to approach him this evening. Mister Johnson once again had dragged him to one of those stupid parties, where woman looked at him like he was a delicious cake ready to be devoured. He hated that kind of attention. These women saw his good looks and expensive suit and decided that he would be a good match, his personality didn't matter one bit. They never seriously talked to him, they tried to flirt around or get him to come up with them into a bedroom. He sure as hell won't betray the woman he loves.

A big chested woman with too much make-up and a face lift came up to him, swaying her hips with every step, she smiled and he hardened his glare. That made her stop dead in her tracks and shiver in fear, she walked in another direction almost instantly. A few others tried to come up to him, but he was unapproachable with the death glare he had on his face. Now he knew how he could fend woman off without using harsh words or violence. Strange that he never had thought about that method and that just a foul mood gave him the chance to see more clearly.

Hayato was right, he needed to change when he wants to lessen her and his insecurities. She was the woman he loved and the role of his storm guardian was just an extra.

Whatever he did from now on was to impress his girlfriend, to keep her at his side. He won't take her absolute loyalty and respect towards him for granted, because that had been Gokudera Hayato, his storm guardian, not his girlfriend. The girlfriend he loves will get angry at him and she will throw a tantrum when she felt like he treated her unfair. That was what he now understood and adored. But he also had expectations, he won't take it any more if she still insisted in calling him Juudaime whenever they were alone. He said so in his first mail to her. He wants for her to call him by his given name whenever they talked in private. To speak to him with his title was solely for business purposes, with that he will be able to differ when it was time to see his woman or his guardian. She had agreed and every time she wrote an e-mail she used his name to address him. It was one of the first steps into their future and made him feel loved.

* * *

For a short moment she didn't know where or who she was, but than she opened her eyes, a heavy numbness tingled all over her body. The beige walls and red curtains made her remember what had happened. She was in the hospital and had had an operation. Her eyes wandered around and fell on the IV in her arm and than she saw a nurse, who smiled at her and pressed a button on the wall. A few minutes later a man in a white coat came to her.  
"Miss Gokudera, it's nice to see you awake. Can you please say how you are feeling?" the medic smiled and sounded friendly: "If it hurts too much to talk, than please don't strain yourself." Hayato took a deep breath.

"I'm feeling drugged." her voice was just a whisper and she didn't know if it was because of the drugs, the sleepiness or the operation. The doctor laughed softly: "That's normal, considering that you had four operations at the same time, we had to give you a high dose of painkillers. But I'm happy that you didn't lose your voice. It will take some time before you can speak properly again. You will get some help from one of our linguists to learn how to talk better."

The truth was she didn't really pay any attention to him, she just stared at the bulging of the blanket. She laid on her back and the bulge was her bosom, she tried to raise the blanket with one hand to see more clearly, but she didn't have any strength left – a side effect of the painkillers.

"Don't worry you will see the result soon enough." the doc smiled and looked at her with caring eyes. She tried to smile back, but her eyelids felt heavy and closed shut, a comforting darkness took her over as she fell asleep.

* * *

The pain was almost unbearable. Tears formed in her eyes and she silently cursed her own stupidity. Her chest, her genitals and her throat burned, it felt like she was on fire and even the nice words of her nurse didn't help much to soothe the aching. But than she got a shot and the pain turned into slight throbbing. She breathed deep to calm down, it had been her choice to have the surgeries at the same time, she had known that it would hurt like hell once she woke up and now she had to endure the healing process. All for the sake of being a woman. Suddenly she felt something inside of her, she looked to the nurse with a raised brow and voiced her concern regarding that.

"It's something like a plug. It hinders the walls of your vaginal canal to grow together. One could say it's a dildo." the nurse laughed because of the face Hayato made at that declaration.  
"It has to be changed from time to time, but don't worry I've done that more than often enough. But when you're discharged you need to take care of it yourself." she giggled.

"Will it feel good?" her throat hurt, but that didn't keep her from talking.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Will it feel good for a man to sleep with me?" she was worried about that.  
"Don't worry, most men won't see or feel any difference to a normal vagina. But if you still have doubts I can call a former patient of ours, she can tell you more about the sex. She is something like a consultant." the nurse held up a glass of water for her to drink and Hayato was thankful.  
"I would like to meet her." she said and the nurse nodded.

Three days after her operation she had to walk for the first time, but just a few steps to the mirror. She felt stiff and it was strange, that there was no dangling between her legs and every step hurt. Her bandages were changed and she looked into the mirror, taking in her appearance. She was as white as a wall and her hair totally tousled, but that wasn't important at the moment. What got her attention was her chest.  
"I have real boobs." she stated with a surprised gasp. The nurse laughed out loud. "And they are really well made don't you think?" she had to wipe away her laughing tears.

Hayato just nodded, they were perfect, like she had wanted them. Round and full, big but not huge. They fit to her slightly broad shoulders and to her small hip, looking almost natural. Her eyes than wandered along her mirage and observed her crotch area. The annoying dangling thing was no longer and the whole area was swollen and red, granting that the operation wasn't too long ago.  
"I'm a woman." tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks.  
"And really beautiful." a voice behind her said and she snapped around, just to see him in his whole glory. Casually dressed in jeans and an orange hoody, a bouquet of different flowers in his hand. She blushed a deep red and tried to cover herself with her arms, but it was to no avail he had seen her.

The nurse unceremoniously threw him out of the room, it wasn't visiting hours and she needed to change the bandages and clean the wounds.

"Who was that?" she than asked.  
"My boyfriend." Hayato felt giddy, she didn't know that he had planned to visit. Sure she had given him the address and everything, but she never even considered that he would come to Germany to see her.  
"Mhm... you two could have really gorgeous children." the nurse joked as she put new bandages and a clean health bra on her. Than she put some disinfecting and healing gel on her wounds. After that Hayato dressed herself into her nightgown, just than Tsuna was allowed to come into the room.

"Ju .. no Tsunayoshi-san." she said happily, her voice still hoarse and smiled at him.  
"Hi." He put the flowers with a vase onto her night-stand and gave her a short kiss: "I'm in Germany for some business talks and luckily they are in the area. That's why I decided to see how you're doing." he stroked her hair and loosened a few of the knots.  
"I'm fine, but I can't lift up my arms properly, it hurts like hell. The surgeon said that it's normal and will take some time, because the implants are underneath the chest muscle, which is used when you move your arms." she explained with her still somewhat raspy voice.  
"I see, that's why your hair looks like a crows nest. Where is the brush? I will comb it for you." he smiled at her and refrained from commenting on her strange voice. He had been against that kind of operation, because he had been afraid that she will end up sounding like Mickey Mouse. But Hayato was pigheaded about that – she wanted to have a womanly voice.

Hayato gestured to a door, which let inside of a little bathroom. Tsuna found her brush and came back to comb her hair. He was careful as he moved the brush trough her hair, untangling it more and more. Her content smile showed him that she enjoyed the treatment.  
"I really miss you, you know?" he whispered as he worked on a tight knot.  
"I miss you, too. But I still think that I made the right choice." her green eyes looked sincere and he saw the longing within them.  
"I think so, too. That's why I give you as much time as you need to come back." he didn't want to ask how long it will take her to come back to NY.  
"Thank you." she said and grabbed his shirt, to motion for him to lean down for a kiss. He quite enjoyed the slow and warm kiss they shared, it lacked the needy passion, but it was full of love.

They talked about a lot of things that day, about work, her health and Giotto. Tsuna said that he had come a day earlier to Germany, because he wanted to visit her least once. His schedule was tight and he couldn't promise to visit her gain. She said that he shouldn't worry about that, because she never really expected him. But she was more than just happy that he had visited her.

* * *

... I said it was random. But I wanted to move the Story on. And I was out of ideas for their daily life XD  
How did you like it?


	6. Finally together

**Thank you all for your Reviews!**

I hope you like this chapter!

Enjoy or not, it's up to you.  


* * *

**Finally together**

****"Why am I here?"  
"Because you agreed to work as my model."  
"Really now?"  
"Yes."

Hayato sighed as the hairdresser fumbled with her hair to put it into some sort of messy bun. She was in London and attended a school where she learned to become the perfect Lady. During her leisure time she met someone totally unexpected – Kururo Saruko in all her tiny and tomboyish glory. That girl had recognized her instantly and had clung to her like her life depended on it. Seemingly she was learning at some well known and famous art academy to become a real designer and she needed a model who could present one of her designs at a competition. If she won that, she would get a lot of money to start her own business. Somehow she had convinced Hayato to be the model that led her to fame. Maybe the promise that she was able to get some clothes for free had let her to agree on this. She loved the dresses Kururo designed.  
"If I embarrass myself I will kill you." Hayato said smiling.  
"You can try that, but I doubt that you will embarrass yourself." Kururo answered coolly and fixed some things at the outfit.

Hayato looked into the mirror and had to confess that she looked great. It wasn't something she would wear normally. The whole concept of the design was Goth and that's how she looked. Her silver hair was in locks and tied up in a loose bun, black fathers were put into it. Her make up was dark and made her skin seem even more whiter than it was. The black eye-liner and shadow made her green eyes glow and she looked like a predatory cat. Even the lipstick and nail polish were black.

The earrings were big loops with a spiders-web inside of them (spider included). She wore a lot of necklaces – a black leather band with spikes at her throat, a long silver coloured chain, a pearl necklace and a few loose leather straps. Her fingers were adorned by a lot of rings, most of them looked like snakes or skulls. On her wrists were bracelets and leather bands. But the thing she simply loved was the dress.

The neckline was really, really deep and accentuated her boobs perfectly, she loved to wear things with a low neckline, because she had great breasts, no need to hide them (they had been expensive enough, after all). The upper part of the dress was designed to look like a corset and was therefore really tight, not that she minded this – she had the perfect body to wear those things. But it wasn't a corset, because you could close it in the front with buttons, which were formed like skulls, the black colour of it was broken by dark violet pinstripes, those accentuated her figure even more.

The skirt of the dress was layer upon layer of black tulle, tailored to be frilly with a lot of pleats. The front was really short and ended just two inch under her crotch area, at first she had been against wearing that, because nobody was allowed to look at her panties, but Kururo had thought as much and had given her black shorts to wear, but they wouldn't show under the skirt. Nearing the back the skirt got longer and ended with a trail, that was knitted out of fine lace and had a great floral pattern.

And she loved the shoes. They were half-boots, dark violet with black lace around it and skull buttons at the outside and a hidden zipper on the inside. The heals were really high and curled like a unicorns horn. The sole was plateau, all in all she was almost six inch taller with those shoes. And damn did she look hot in this outfit.

"Okay, now take your dog and prepare yourself for the big performance." Kururo had decided to use Giotto as an accessory, put a black leather collar with spikes on him an gave her a chain as the leash. That girl and her antics.

The competition was made so, that every model walked down the cat-walk for two times, without the others following, because the judges needed to focus on one design solely. Just when every model had her walk they would come out again in a group, like it was seen on normal fashion shows.  
Hayato looked around and saw that most of the models were experienced with those things and she never really had had the chance to have a test run, because Kururo had picked her up just yesterday.

Nervous, was the right word to describe her in this moment.

She looked how model after model got out after they were announced and came back again.  
"Number 59 Hayato Gokudera with Kururo Sarukos design: Ready for a kill" the announcement came and she got out to the cat walk, Giotto at her side had no problem to walk at her pace. She didn't know how she was supposed to walk, but Kururo had said that her whole design was based on the idea of a female assassin, so she walked like an assassin would. Her steps were soft, but showed power, the movement was elegant and just screamed danger. At the end of the cat-walk she smiled arrogantly at the judges and moved away to walk another round.

After her second walk she moved back behind the curtain and saw that her friend was talking with a male she didn't know. The guy was lanky had huge hipster glasses and his outfit was some strange mix between pyjama and suit, he looked silly.

"Do you really think that your puny little wannabe design has a chance?" he mocked the small woman, who really had the urge to just slash a knife across his throat.  
"My design is way better than yours. I mean – what is that?" Saruko gestured to the model at his side, Hayato had seen her, she had walked as one of the first. She looked arrogant and held her nose high, she was clearly looking down on people.  
"Of course, a little brainless mouse like you wouldn't be able to understand the great art behind my design." he said rather bored.  
"You just knitted together a dress shirt with a blanket and painted silly patterns on it." she answered and crossed her arms, grinning like a little devil. The male gasped and stared at her.  
"You really have no idea about art! That is why you won't win." he said exasperated.  
"We will see about that." Hayato interfered and stood at Kururos side, it was funny how she just reached the chest area of Hayato, that woman was really too tiny.  
"You are too fat to be a model." the guy thought he would offend Hayato with his statement, but she just laughed at him, so much that it hurt. The male clicked his tongue annoyed: "You will see that I'm the one to win the price, because I have the greatest sense of art and the best model ever." and than he walked away, model in tow.

"Who was that guy?" Hayato asked, still laughing.  
"Some stupid ass who thinks he is the greatest guy on earth. He goes to the same class as me and tried to hit on me the first time we met. I gave him a black eye and a piece of my mind. Ever since than we are enemies." Kururo huffed and looked like an angry hamster.  
"If that guys design really wins I will doubt the judges senses." Hayato looked down on Kururo and couldn't help but ruffle her hair.

After the models had walked once again, they had to wait until the judges made their announcement.

And the judges really had no common sense, Kururo just got second place and a miserly little amount of money. That strange pyjama guy had won, exactly how he said he would.  
"I smell a graft." Hayato glared at the guy who got the price handed over: "What's his name?"  
"Ivan Zarkov." Kururo spat and was fuming, her dress had been great and her model the most beautiful.  
"Russian, Huh?" Hayato took out her special Vongola phone and typed the name and she found what she had been searching for: "Ivan Zarkov, youngest son of five. Father is Boris Zarkov, the right hand of Yuri Ianoshev." she mumbled to herself.  
"I could have told you, you know?" Saruko rolled her black eyes and had her arms crossed.  
"How do you know that?" Hayato was a little baffled.  
"The bastard had threaten me after I beat him to a bloody pulp. He whined: I will call my father he is the right hand of a Russian mob boss and he will get you for this." she imitated the whiny voice. Hayato almost laughed, but held back, because she had something more important to ask: "And what did you say?"  
"Just said that he can try, but I have connections far higher than he wants to know. I said I know the top dog." she shrugged: "I mean – I was forced to work for the Foundation, Hibari wouldn't let me go. And as that is, I got all infos regarding the Vongola and you guys. Well it's fun to beat people up when they misbehave, so it's cool to work for the Mafia." she was totally nonchalant about that and Hayato stared at her for a while before she sighed.  
"That guy really shouldn't do things like that." another sigh, this time from the both of them. The congratulation was still going on.

"You think he blackmailed them or something?" the black haired girl asked and tugged on Giottos ears, who was in Hayatos arms.  
"I'm sure of it." and in that moment her eyes met those of the pyjama guy, who grinned totally arrogant and like she was some kind of cockroach. That made a straw of hers snap. She shoved Giotto into Kururos arms and walked over to the guy. All eyes were on her, because she was an imposing beauty and her aura put the outfits name into life.

She grabbed Ivans chin with one hand and forced him to look up to her, he was rather short considering his heritage and she wore really high shoes. People all around her gasped. And she said, fluently in Russian and with a spiteful voice: "A little cheating bastard like you is more than just an eyesore. You will give the money to it's rightful owner. And we all know who it really is." Ivan was shaking, but didn't back down: "I will tell my papa what you did to me."  
"Oh? Than tell him that you made yourself an enemy of Vongola Decimos storm guardian. I'm really looking forward to his reaction." she smacked him against his model, who tumbled down because of the force and they ended up in a pile. As she walked away the silence of the room was almost deafening, they had talked in Russian and nobody had understood them, but they knew that Ivan had a big bad daddy and nobody would go against someone with such connections. Was that woman suicidal? Did she even know those things? Or did she just not care? They didn't know that she was the one with the better connections.  
"Drama queen." said Kururo and gave her Giotto back. Hayato smiled and laughed softly.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he signed the last piece of paper for today. It had become really late now and he was tired. He looked behind himself and saw a lot of little packages, all presents for his twentieths birthday. The most of them had come from his people, a few were given to him by employers of other companies in the same building, mostly woman who wanted to flirt with him. He even got a little present from Mister Johnson and Ms Timberlain. The scientist he sponsored even brought him presents, it had been surprising. But he was a little unnerved, because Hayato hadn't called or mailed him, normally she was the first to congratulate him. Maybe she was in a country where it still was the day before? That would make sense.

He sighed again and loosened his tie. Footsteps were resonating trough the empty corridor, heavy and long steps, without a doubt Tom, who came to fetch him, like he did ever since Hayato had left. If Tom wouldn't do that, he was sure to work until sunrise or even sleep in his office, just because he felt too lonely in his apartment.

The door opened and he saw the imposing figure of the gentle giant. Tom had a few bags with him, to be able to carry all the presents. He helped Tsuna to put them away.  
"You look tired." Tom said as they exited the building.  
"I could fall asleep on my feet." Tsuna confessed and yawned as he put the bags full of presents into the trunk of the black Mercedes. After that he climbed into the backs eat and put on his safety belt.  
"Wake me up when we're there." another yawn. Tom smiled at his young boss and just nodded as he drove off.

Opening the door to his apartment he noticed two things immediately, one he was hungry and his stomach hurt because of it and the second thing was the delicious scent of freshly cooked dinner. He almost drooled.

He let the bags fall down on the floor and walked to the lightened living and dining room. There he was greeted by a little dog, which happily wagged its curved tail and looked at him with big brown-golden eyes. Tsuna pat Giottos head and moved around to search for the one person he had longed to see, but didn't hope to meet just yet.  
There besides the dining table she stood, two glass of red wine delicately held with long and elegant fingers. A dark red neck holder dress clung to her like a second skin and it moved in elegant waves with every step she took.

She offered a glass to him, which he took, staring at her like he couldn't believe what he saw. Trough her dark long lashes she looked up at him with green eyes. And they gave a silent cheers to each other and took a sip of the wine.

"Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi-san." she said in a smooth voice. Over the phone he never had registered how alluring her voice was. It was still deep, but feminine. She sounded like a real woman, a woman that could take over the world in a storm. His brain had broken, he wasn't able to say or do anything, he just stared at her like she was an alien.

She took his free hand and guided him to the table, where a full fledged Japanese meal awaited him, all his favourites in one place. He sat down and still stared at her. "What?" she asked and chuckled softly, taking a napkin to put it on her lap.  
"I … It's just … I mean..." strange how he stumbled for an answer, that hadn't happened in a long time now. He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts: "What I want to say is that I didn't expect to see you." Now he smiled.

Hayato put her elbows onto the table and folded her fingers together, leaning her chin on them.  
"It wouldn't have been a surprise, if you had expected me." she looked into his eyes and smiled. Tsuna gulped, he felt as nervous as during their first date, and the fact that he had a nice view of her cleavage didn't help much to sooth his nerves. And that smile of hers had some deeper meaning he couldn't quite grasp yet.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked. His stomach answered for him and he blushed while he put down his glass and took the chopsticks.  
"Itadakimasu." he said and began to eat at a slow pace. Hayato did the same.  
"And how do you like it?"  
"It's delicious." Tsuna sighed in pure bliss as he took another bite. Over the last months he had eaten more cup noodles than anything else. Sometimes he had made himself a sandwich, but that couldn't compare to a freshly prepared meal.

The two of them had often talked over a video chat, about the most random things, but somehow now that she sat in front of him he didn't know what to talk about. He was just too fascinated by her beauty. The little picture of her during their chats hadn't been enough to show how gorgeous she had become. He felt shy.

"How was your day?" she asked him and he began to tell her everything he had done during the day. From time to time she asked a question to keep the conversation going. He relaxed more and more. The woman in front of him was still his Hayato, the same he had fallen in love with. There really was no need for him to feel shy.  
Over the meal they talked about a lot of things. She told him about the people she had met during her stay in Europe and he about the people he work with. They laughed when Uri, Natsu and Giotto chased each other around the apartment and ended up in a pile on the sofa, all three snoring away in dream land.

Tsuna wanted to stand up, but Hayato stopped him: "I will do the dishes and you can go take a shower." she kissed his cheek and smiled at him.  
"Okay." he blushed and stood up, her lips had felt really soft. He had forgotten how soft they were and it did cost him all his resolve not to crush their lips together in needy passion.

* * *

He came out of the bathroom just dressed in pyjama pants and saw Hayato, who put away the earrings she had worn that night. The light from the small lamp on the bedside table illuminated her figure and gave her an almost golden glow. She looked at him and smiled, the corner of her lips moved just slightly upwards. It was the kind of smile that held a promise of love and passion.

"Are you ready to unwrap your present?" she asked in a seducing voice. Goosebumps were making their way all over his body.  
"Sure." he said with more confidence than he really felt. Hayato used one hand to move her silver tresses from the back over one of her shoulders, she looked expectantly at him: "Just open the button behind my neck."

Tsuna took a deep breath as he came up to her and looked deep into her eyes. Those red lips of hers were sinful and he took the pleasure in capturing them. He wanted to take it slow, it had been some time since he last had kissed her and he wasn't sure if he still knew how to do it. But it seemed like he still could do it.  
The first touch sent sparks flying all over him and he knew that he never again wants to miss that feeling. With the tip of his tongue he caressed the soft red flesh and she responded to it, opening her lips just slightly to grant him access. He explored the hot cavern and made himself again acquainted with her taste. Every nook, every cranny was caressed and he burned the reaction to every spot deep into his memory.

His hands rested at her hip and he felt that Hayato was shaking lightly as he kissed her without vigour, but with so much love. She moved her tongue according to him, the pace slow and relaxed, the greeting of lovers who hadn't seen each other in a long time.  
Hayato pressed herself against him and wound her arms around his neck, caressing his slightly wet hair. Her bosom against his chest felt soft, but also firm and he could almost feel that she didn't wear a bra. His right hand moved around her and felt the naked skin of her back. His fingers danced along her spine and up between her shoulder blades. Nothing was in is path, she really didn't wear a bra, something like that wouldn't look good with that dress.

Hayato sighed in bliss upon his soft touches.

His finger reached the little piece of cloth that had a small button on it, the only thing that held her dress in place, the holder around her neck. With one swift move he opened the button and took a step back.  
The deep red fabric fell down almost immediately and pooled around her feet like a lake of red wine.

She wasn't shy as he observed her and took in all of her changes.  
The yellow light of the lamp gave her white skin a golden hue. Her silver hair was flowing over her shoulders and caressed her perfect bosom, some strands fell down on her already hardened buds. The shorter bangs framed her face, a strand fell onto her eye and she moved one of her hands up to tuck it behind her ear. It was an alluring motioned, especially with her eyes half lidded and fixed on him.

For a short moment that seemed like an eternity he wasn't able to break the eye contact. Those deep green seas held so much love and trust, but also passion and lust. It felt like she laid bare her soul in front of him. Not a trace of her former insecurity could be seen in those gems she had for eyes. It was intriguing.  
Hayato herself was basking at the attention she got. His brown eyes moved over he body like caressing fingers and she felt the touch ghosting over her skin. Over the last months he had matured, there was almost nothing left of the young fearful and useless boy she had once known. Before her stood a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it.

His well toned body showed that he never neglected his training and took it upon himself to bis as healthy as possible.  
Her whole soul shook as his eyes met hers. Those brown orbs had the orange glimmer of his will. Love, longing and lust could be seen in those deep pools of his. And as he looked deep into her eyes, it felt like he was able to see the core of her soul and caressed it like he would her body.

She looked away, because the intense stare of his send sparks of pleasure all around her body, they formed a hot and pleasant burning in the pit of her stomach. Her body reacted to this kind sensation with the most normal signs. Goosebumps formed all over her skin, he nipples hardened a bit more and slight wetness formed where his eyes hadn't explored yet.

As she broke their eye contact her skin began to flush a slight shade of pink. He saw how her body shivered in anticipation. She shifted her knees a little, rubbing them against each other and one of her hands laid on her stomach, just a little above her venus hill. This movement was what caused him to look there, where her hidden treasure was.

Not much hair was there where some months ago had been the sign of her biological gender. What he saw was a perfectly normal woman's crotch, as far as he could tell, because he never had seen one in real life, just from the few porns he had looked at as a teen.

She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was his and his alone.

This thought send a possessive spark and unyielding lust trough his body. His loose pyjama pants felt restricting all of the sudden and a hot burning flowed through his veins. Tonight he would make her his, he would leave his mark and scent on her, he would shower her with love and passion. And she herself looked like that was what she wanted him to do.

Like a predator he circled around her, never taking his eyes of her.

A shudder ran trough her body as he moved to look closer. She felt a hand almost touching her back, but not making any contact. Just the warmth of his body was what ghosted over he sensitive skin. A needy sigh escaped her lips, she wanted to be touched, to be in his arms, to be loved in passion.  
He came to a stop in front of her and had this promising and taunting smile on his lips, the knowing look of a man who had waited for this moment all of his life. She looked up at him, almost pleadingly, and he leaned down, but never connected their lips. He wanted for her to seal the deal.

Her arms shoot up around his neck and she pressed her lips against his, her bosom against his chest. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to ask for a dance. Pleasure overtook the both of them as they made contact in needy love. Tsuna did lead them to the huge bed and they let themselves fall down on the soft mattress as soon as her knees made contact with its edge. Somehow they had been able to move to the centre of the bed, still entangled in a passionate kiss that wasn't broken once upon falling down onto the bed. But know he felt like it was time to sit up and take a closer look.

Against the dark fabric of the bedsheets she looked like an angel that had fallen into the trap of the devil. Her skin was flushed and her lips red an swollen from the kiss they had shared just moments ago. Those long silver tresses flowed around her like the finest silk, framing her perfect body like a nest of jewels.

He sat between her legs and caressed her face with one of his hands, just to begin his exploration.

With his fingers he wandered down from her cheek, over her neck. Her bosom. She sighed in content as he traced those hills of love, he caressed the skin and was almost afraid to touch it, because he didn't know if he could damage the implants.

Hayato felt the little moment of hesitation and moved her hand over his to guide him along the way. She showed him that it was aright to massage and fondle those miracles of modern medicine. They won't break, was the silent message.

With his new won knowledge he eagerly moved his hands over her breasts. In pure fascination he squeezed them slight and ran his thumbs over the rosy buds. Hayato shifted a little to make herself more comfortable, she didn't say anything, just gave him the time her needed to make himself acquainted to her body. The look on his face was something between curiosity, love and lust. She sighed pleased as he leaned down to kiss her left nipple.

His tongue caressed the hard bud and he bit her oh so slightly while one of his hands moved to her bellybutton and caressed the sensitive skin around it. He soon reached her Venus hill.

A little nervous he let his hand wander even farther down, between her legs. He felt soft flesh and let his fingertip slide over a particular spot. Hayato took in a deep breath, not yet moaning, but apparently pleased.

Smiling he began to leave a hot trail of kisses along her stomach and dove deeper down, in search of treasure. All the while his one digit caressed the spot that let her feel pleasurable sparks all around her body. He could feel a slight wetness and wondered if it would be enough for his main dish.

He retracted his mouth and finger to sit up once again, he needed to see how she was feeling about his ministrations. Her breath was uneven and he bosom rose and sank with every intake of air. The normally white skin was flushed red, her left hand had a firm hold on the sheet beneath her and she held her right over he mouth in attempt to calm her breathing down. He took that hand away and stole a kiss, fast and soft like a sneaky little thieve.

Then he continued his observation, all the while moving his hands up and down at her sides in feather light touches.

His gaze lingered where the treasure was hidden, it seemed like an eternity before he said something.  
"You are beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her most sensitive spot, a gasp escaped her lips.  
"Tsunayoshi-san ..." Her tone was pleading, she wanted to hold him close, to feel his warmth again after the long absence. He looked up at her and smiled, his name on her lips sounded so alluring.

Moving up he nudged one of his knees between her legs and leaned down to kiss her right. He broke the kiss, just to lick and bite his way to the lobe of her ear, little mewl escaped her sinful lips and he knew that she still was sensitive in all those places he had long ago marked as his territory.

Hayato wanted and needed more, she buried one of her hands in his hair and let the other wander down to pull at smooth fabric of his pants. He didn't show much of a reaction, that was why she turned bold and let her hand slip inside of it, just to caresses his hot flesh and to free it of its confines.

Moaning her name he twitched in excitement as her hand played with him. She whispered in his ear: "Condoms and lube are under the cushion." The first thing he took out was the lube, he felt the need to feel her deepest inside.  
He smeared a lot of the slick substance on his fingers and let them slide over her most intimate place. He caressed the soft and overly sensitive skin of her pleasure spot, the key to her treasure.

A low moan was the price he got for his efforts and Hayato back arched up. His thumb was pressing and massaging the spot, his other fingers trailed the walls of hot skin, until he found the opening he had been searching and longed for ever since he had laid eyes upon this beautiful woman.

He let his first finger enter the hot cavern of promise. The burning desire he felt was almost unbearable and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her.  
Hayato watched him intently, he looked concentrated and excited, a slight perverted smile grazed his handsome face, it gave him an alluring and dangerous look. Her breath was shaky, she felt so many things at one time. She could clearly feel the sensation of his finger inside of her, he moved it in and out and she didn't really know if she liked it or not. The sensation was so foreign to her.

Tsuna than decided that he could take the risk to use second finger to prepare her more, she needed to relax her tense muscles. His thumb circled around her special spot and send sparks of bliss flying trough her whole body, it made her forget the intruder inside of her. He kissed her in passion as he added the third digit, she loosened up more as his thumb kept massaging there.

Hayato moaned in pleasure as he moved his fingers in a steady rhythm. More, she needed more of him.

She took the condom and opened the package with her teeth. Those elegant and long finger of hers took the rubber and moved slowly between them, without much effort she put it over his manhood and caressed him. Her other hand held the lube and she spread it around on her fingers. This hand joined the other and moved up and down on him, preparing him for the final dance.

Tsuna moaned her name in a husky voice and kissed her deep, never ending the movement of his hand.  
"Are your sure?" he asked in a hot whisper against her ear.  
"Yes. " was her breathless answer and never had she sounded more needy and aroused. It was the last straw of patience that he now lost. He retracted his hand and sunk into her depth, taking a sharp intake of air, the sensation had been overwhelming and he almost came. For a moment he had to collect himself and took deep breaths to calm down.

With his first thrust she had moved her hands up to his shoulder, she needed to hold onto something for comfort and nothing could be better than him.  
"How does it feel?" he asked breathless and wanted to make sure it didn't hurt her.  
"I don't know. Just hot and full. How does it feel for you?" the sensation was so foreign that she didn't know how to put it. Nothing hurt and there was a comfortable heat where the both of the connected, but she couldn't say that it was the burning pleasure she so often had read about.  
"Hot and great, but it's no good if you don't enjoy it as much as I do." his breath of his whisper linger on the shell of her ear and she shuddered as began to kiss her neck.

The little movement of his hips resonated strongly inside of her and her breath hitched in her throat.

A strange sensation hit him, it was his intuition that made him move in the right direction whenever he was in danger and now it helped him to adjust himself. He changed the angle of his thrust and whatever had happened it made Hayato mewl in pleasure. Her nails left hot red trails on his back as he thrust again at the same angle. Neither of those two knew what caused her this intense pleasure and they didn't really care about anatomy at this moment. The only thing on their minds was the white hot pleasure that roamed trough their bodies. He met her in a passionate kiss, never breaking the rhythm of their dance.

The both of them felt tight knots coming lose and they moved at a much faster pace. The unplayed song that led their dance came to an end and blinding nothingness took them away from reality.  
For a short eternity there was nothing, just two souls that merged and resonated, lighting the universe with the only thing that now counted.  
Love.

* * *

... I can be so cheesy ... How did you like it?  
I'm not sure when the next update will follow. I'm a little stuck. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I'm not sure how to write them...


	7. Adult relationship

**Than you for your reviwes!  
I'm so sorry for the delayed update! Work as been really stressful and draine me out of all my creativity ...  
Therefore this chapter isn't really good .. It has a lot of OOcness, but I gues you're already used to it ;)**

Well then:  
Enjoy or not it's up to you

* * *

**Adult relationship**

When Hayato woke up that morning she wasn't able to tell what had happened after she had had an amazing orgasm. She just knew that she still felt high from their finally established connection. A smile grazed her lips and she snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible. Her head rested on one of his arms and the other was around her, possessive and protecting. Their legs were hugging against each other under the cover and she clearly felt his naked skin on hers. His scent was all around her and she had missed it so much. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips, than she felt fingers playing with her hair. She looked up a little and saw a content smile on his lips.

"Good morning." she whispered and kissed his throat, because she didn't want to move from her comfortable spot. He hummed in appreciation.  
"Good morning." he moved a little and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm lucky that today is my free day." the hand that had lain on her back now moved up and down and caressed her.  
"Why is that?" she drew circles at his chest with her forefinger and looked up at him.  
"Because I feel no motivation at all to stand up." in one swift move he rolled himself around to lie atop of her. Hayato giggled in joy and wound her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her.

From outside of their door they heard a soft whimper and light scratching at the door.

"As good as it sounds to stay in bed all day long - Giotto needs to go for a walk." she caressed his hair and smiled warmly at him.  
"Than let's hurry up before he leaks." Tsuna moved up and climbed out of the bed. He held one of his hands in her direction to help her up. As she took it and stood up he couldn't help but look her once over, enjoying the sight of her naked body. They wanted to hurry, but they took their time in the shower to get a little more of the pleasure they had felt last night.

* * *

Hayato laughed a little at Tsunas expression. She wore skin tight jeans and a red pullover that was just as tight. She looked like a sin on two legs, especially with those red ankle boots she wore. The both of them were dressed casually and when they finally emerged of their bedroom they met little Giotto. He looked up at them with those big brown eyes, it seemed like he was scolding them for their tardiness. He needed to pee and it was urgent, a little whine showed how uncomfortable he felt. Hayato took the leash and fastened it at his collar, after she had put on her jacket.

Tsuna and Hayato walked trough the central park with him, holding hands and giving each other little loving kisses. They were a giggling happy pair of lovers and the dark clouds forming in the sky weren't able to push their sunny mood down. Giotto was on the loose and ran around, never straying too far from his owners, he kept a keen eye on them and their surroundings, like the watch dog he was.

"He really is trained well." Tsuna said as he observed the little mix. He himself hadn't done much to teach the dog things, because he didn't have the time. But he still followed the commands Tsuna gave to him.  
"Of course, but without the tips from Inukami I couldn't have pulled it off." Hayato smiled, because she was happy that Tsuna complimented her dog.  
"Did you know that he became quite famous?" Tsuna looked at her grinning.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yes they call him the Mad Dog of Vongola. Reborn had sent him on a mission and whatever had happened - it made him famous and feared." here he laughed, because the nickname was really fitting.  
"He never told me!" Hayato said shocked, but couldn't hide her amusement. Than she looked to Giotto who had just pooped.  
"Seems like I need to clean up after him." she took out a pink poop bag and walked to the spot where the dog had made his business. Tsuna didn't know how he should react as she bend down to collect the poop. At first he wanted to laugh, because the whole thought of an elegant and sexy woman collecting poop was ridiculous. Than he wanted to nosebleed because bending down in those jeans accentuated her perfect ass in a sinful manner.  
She threw the bag into the next waste bin, he watched her from a distance.

"Let's go eat something." she said as he came up to her.  
"You just touched poop." he said.  
"I didn't touch poop, I held the bag that had touched the poop. And I can wash my hands." she smiled in pure amusement.  
They laughed, because this conversation was just silly.

Hayato whistled and Giotto came running to them like it was the most important thing to do at the moment. She put his leash back on and they exited the park in search for a café were they could eat. Soon enough they found one.

They sat near the window, Giotto under the table slept silently, he never begged for food.  
"It seems like it will rain soon." Tsuna looked out of the window and watched how the clouds turned darker and darker.  
"And we forgot to take an umbrella with us." Hayato sighed and was just relieved that they at least had remembered to bring money with them. A waitress came up to them to ask what they wanted to eat. The both of them decided for the breakfast menu and some coffee. A down pour started outside.  
"I'm glad that we're inside." Tsuna said dryly as heavy raindrops fell against the windows glass making the world outside blurry.  
"Me too. We should drag our little breakfast on for as long as we can. If we do that nobody can complain about us staying here for hours." Hayato laughed and it was the sweetest sound he ever heard. His heart skipped a beat and he decided that he wanted to spent the rest of the day inside of their bed, showering her with love. But that had to wait until the rain let up and they could move out of the café without being drenched.

Their meal wasn't really appetising. The eggs were too oily and the bagels had the consistence of cement. Even the coffee tasted like it was just watered down again and again. Giotto even growled at the bacon Tsuna offered him.

"I've never seen a dog refusing bacon." Tsuna commented with humour.  
"Well, Giotto is used to better food." was Hayatos amused answer: "And I think that even rats won't eat this stuff." The both of them laughed.

"Next week I'm supposed to go to a party. Will you come with me?" he suddenly asked.  
"I would love to." she didn't say that she wanted to see how he was faring with the advances of other woman. And she will make sure to show who he belonged to, she had learned how to be subtle whilst showing her claim.  
"But we need to go shopping, I'm not sure if I own the right wardrobe for such an occasion." she smiled at him and he knew that she was up to something, something that he most certainly will like and enjoy.

They were lucky, the rain had let up after an hour and the sun was making its way trough the dark clouds, promising a nice day after all.

As they walked down the street he couldn't help but notice the stares people gave Hayato, the most of them were lecherous and when a guy approached them he had to pull his act together. Before the man got too near to his Hayato, he decided to sneak his hand around her waist and pulled her close all the while glaring the stranger down. Hayato snuggled close to him and dared to move her hand around and stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans. Tsuna blushed a little, because she never had done such a thing, it was kinda nice though.

At a leisure pace they walked the few blocks home and ate a second and better breakfast.

"I'm in the mood for shopping." Hayato declared and looked at him with expectant green eyes.  
"And what do you want to buy?" Tsuna asked her, because he couldn't see a need to go and buy stuff, he had thought they would spend the rest of the day at home, preferably in bed. She leaned a little forward and smiled at him.  
"I want to buy some underwear or maybe something to wear at night, when it's too hot for pyjamas." the tone of her voice showed him that she didn't want to buy some innocent and comfortable things. He had to gulp the lump in his throat down and smiled.  
"Can I choose some?" he flirted with a not so innocent voice.  
"That's what I wanted you to do."  
"Then we shouldn't waste more time."

* * *

It was a high class store. The sales room wasn't stuffed like in any other stores, the colour scheme was chosen to look elegant and comfortable at the same time. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and the lightning was warm. Tsuna felt like he had entered an entirely different world. The glistering and glittering of the place could just be his imagination, but he sure felt like he was in heaven.

There were all kind of different women's underwear – some more comfortable for sports, or the plain ones for every day, but the ones he had his eyes on were those that had a lot of lace and almost no real fabric, that was the sort of kinky underwear, which was just made for seducing men. He sure as hell will buy some of those for Hayato, or more like for himself, because he will be the one to enjoy the sight of her in this. But for now he had to get rid of the annoying shop assistant, who looked at him like he was some sort of a pervert whilst she talked to Hayato.

"How about that one?" she offered his girlfriend a plain white bra and Hayato looked at it and than at him.  
"What do you think?" she asked Tsuna and showed him the piece of clothing.  
"It's too plain." he simply said and looked around.  
"You heard him." Hayato said to the shop assistant, amusement clear in her voice: "We will look around alone, Thank you for your help." even she wanted to get rid of the woman, who just did her job.  
"Just come and ask me if you have any questions." the sales person said and left them.

After looking around for a while he found something interesting and also confusing.  
"Why do those panties have a slit? Doesn't that beat the whole purpose of wearing panties?" he said out loud and looked at Hayato, expecting an answer. She blushed a healthy shade of red and had to clear her throat. They had wandered to the part of the shop, where they displayed underwear for hot nights.  
"Well … this kind of slip … it's for you know … it's not meant to wear everyday … just for ... yeah..." she looked everywhere but at him. There was no way in hell she was able to say that. He was still and looked at the thing. Because he didn't react she deemed it safe to look at him. And how she wished she hadn't done that. The perverted grin and that knowing glint in his eyes were proof enough that he had understood why that thing was designed like that.  
"I think I will buy it for you." he finally said, his tone nonchalant. You would never think that he thought about something perverted. His eyes shifted around in search for more of this kinky stuff. He found what he had been looking for. Hayato followed his line of sight and blushed even more as his eyes stopped at a corsage set with suspenders and all, it was black with red lace. He looked away from it and smiled at her. Now she regretted her offer to let him choose things for her to wear.  
And by the look of it, he didn't want to leave the place any time soon.

Hayato had told him her size and he gave her a few items, to try them out. The shop had dressing rooms that were separate from the showing room and they gave the privacy to try out the underwear without the risk of peeping toms. Every room had its own door and it was divided by a curtain. Behind the curtain you could change and in front of it your companion could sit down to wait. She had to confess that Tsuna had great taste for those things. Everything looked good on her and she shivered by the thought that he just choose this underwear to strip her out of it.  
"Hayato~ Are you ready?" she heard him saying in a sing sang voice. He really wanted to see how it fit her.

She took a deep breath, there was no need to be shy, they had had sex last night and he had seen everything and more. It was just the thought how he had looked at her, which made her nervous, she didn't know what she would do if he looked at her like that, here in this room. Reluctant she opened the curtain and shuffled shy with her feet, squirming a little on her spot.

Tsuna looked at her and basket in the sight. The black and red garment was made purely out of the finest lace. The underwear accentuated Hayatos curves nicely and the dark colours made her skin even whiter, she could have been the perfect underwear model. But Tsuna was greedy, he never would allow her to show herself like that in front of other men. As he observed her he sat in the armchair and didn't move an inch. Hayato felt as if his hands caressed her body, but it was just the look in his eyes that drove her imagination. His whole posture showed so much dominance and possessiveness that it made her blush and fall in love all over again.  
"I will buy this set." Tsuna said with a husky voice: "You don't need to show me the other sets, Just try them on and safe the show for later. I will look forward to it." He smiled and it was his perfected smile - the one that could turn people to goo and make woman pregnant. Hayato felt a hot sensation burning trough her whole being and suddenly it was all too hot in this tiny room. They should hurry home and spend the rest of the day in bed.

* * *

It was dark outside and the sky clear, but in this city you weren't able to see the stars, the bright light from the buildings covered the shy shining of the stars. But Tsuna didn't feel the need to look at the stars, he had an angel just in front of him. This angel had her long silver tresses made into a creative bun, a few locks falling down, framing her face. Her jade green eyes had been coloured in the smoky look, they seemed to glow against the dark eye shadow. The dark green dress shimmered black and the Vongola gear around her hip didn't seem out of place, it just accentuated her curves better. One white leg showed trough a slit and he wondered what kind of underwear she wore today. Because of the distraction he had a hard time to put on his tie.

"Is it a Mafia party or just one for rich people?" she asked him and put in her left earring.  
"Just one of those rich people parties." he answered and almost strangled himself with this damn tie. Since when did he have trouble with those things? Oh right her cleavage was clearly distracting. God damn he loved her boobs. She moved up to him and took the tie, throwing it behind her without a care in the world.  
"Just leave the tie. At a party like that it would be too stiff." she fixed the collar of his dress shirt and left a few buttons open. He still looked elegant enough in his dark grey suit and dark green shirt, it had the same colour as Hayatos dress. It seemed like he never noticed the fact that she openly marked him as hers with the matching outfits. Or he just didn't care.

"I think we are ready to go." she gave him a little kiss, luckily her lipstick was kiss-proofed.  
"If you say so." he helped her into her long coat. It was white and had a fake fur around the collar and the end of the sleeves. He himself settled for a trench coat in black, it was the right attire for a Mafia boss.

They had discussed to bring Giotto along, but in the end they decided against it. A party like that was just too much stress for a dog.

Tom drove them to the party, where Mister Johnson and Miss Timberlain were waiting for Tsuna. It was held in an old villa, which belonged to someone of the high society. Tsuna wasn't impressed by the building, he would soon enough own a freaking castle that made this villa look like a shabby dog house.

Mister Johnson and Miss Timberlain didn't know that he would bring Hayato with him. He wanted to see their stupefied faces upon witnessing her beauty. And sure enough, as soon as Hayato got out of the car she had all eyes on her. Mister Johnson looked like he was in shock and Timberlains chin almost fell down to the floor, she gaped like a fish out of water.

"gGood evening." Hayato greeted them and bowed her head a little. She didn't fell the need to extend her hand to those people, but she had to be polite, they were family after all.  
"Who are you?" Mister Johnson asked in a friendly tone, he even smiled charming and wanted to reach for her hand, eager to give her a kiss on it.  
"I didn't know that you had such a bad memory. I'm Hayato Gokudera." she held her little handbag with both hands to avoid his advances. The look on his face was priceless and his eyes moved once again over he body, imaging what it would look like beneath this coat.  
"I think we should go inside, it's freezing today." Tsuna said and got the attention on him. He knew that Mister Johnson would try to flirt with Hayato as soon as she was out of her coat. If that man made any move he will pay dearly.

Inside of the villa they were greeted by a butler who took their invitations and motioned for maids to take their coats to the cloakroom. And sure enough, as soon as Hayato was out of the warm piece of clothing there were eyes focused solely on her beautiful bosom. Tsuna clicked his tongue annoyed and moved to Hayatos side, offering his arm for her to take. She smiled up at him and took the offer.  
"Mister Johnson I would appreciate it if you stop looking at my girlfriend like she is some kind of delicious side dish." he said smooth and friendly, but his eyes promised pain. It was a look that made Hayatos heart skip a beat. Tsuna had matured a lot over the last few month and he was becoming a real mob boss. It excited her to know that she was the reason for his change.

The host of the party was an old man with a huge belly and a bald head, his wife was half as old as him and one of those women that had too many plastic surgeries. Her dress showed more skin than it hid and her fake boobs were too big to look natural. Hayato winkled her nose at that, some women had no sense of dignity. The fatty came over to Tsuna and greeted him and Mister Johnson like the three of them were old friends. His small beady eyes looked her once over, before a lecherous smirk settled on his face. Not just her, but also his wife saw that look and the both had their own ideas about that. Hayato hid a little behind Tsuna, not too obvious, but enough to show that she felt uncomfortable. The wife pushed her overly large bosom against her husbands arm, to get his attention, while she tried to look intimidating at Hayato. Of course Tsuna had seen the look on the man's face.

"Mister Daniels you have a very charming wife, so please refrain from looking at my girlfriend. She is shy and feels uncomfortable when men stare at her like that." there was a clear threat in his voice and when the host was as smart as he said than he better heard it.  
"I was just fascinated by her. I've never seen a person with that hair and eye colour, it's such a beautiful combination." he had a raspy voice and his breath was heavy.  
"I know." there was a dangerous tone to Tsunas voice, it seemed like his intuition had picked up something nasty. He felt like that man in front of him was one of those who took what they wanted whenever they wanted. As a man of honour he will make sure to keep a keen eye on that man. He decided that Hayato wasn't allowed to leave his side tonight, he would accompany her even to the toilet if necessary. He was overprotective like that.

The man left them, not without looking a last time at Hayato, who felt a little uncomfortable, but she didn't show it.

The party was all about showing off you wealth, polite pleasantries were exchanged among the guests, but the truth was that they all just checked each other out, trying to figure out who was useful or just scum not worth their time. In Hayatos opinion none of those people deserved Vongola Decimos presence, they all were just small fries, who didn't have a clue who they talked to or what he could do to them. In their eyes he was just a young rich man with the trust of an great architect, it was really boring to watch how those people interacted. They lied trough their teeth, wives betrayed their husbands and the other way. Most of the old money bags had younger lovers, lovers that were just clearly after the riches. She knew that none of this women were in her league, they had no class and no style, but it was impressive how they played with those old guys and manipulated minds with their bodies. And she couldn't help but notice that a lot of those women looked at Tsunayoshi like he was a delicious cake, just ready to be devoured. Unfortunately for them he was exclusive hers and his eyes never left her body, whenever she moved a little too much out of his range he would change his position in the room. Nobody noticed his subtle movements, nobody but her.

She was at the buffet and ate a light snack as the host came up to her, his wife nowhere in sight.  
"You look like you are bored." he said and laid his hand on the small of her back, just short over her ass. It was a gesture that was too intimate for strangers.  
"I just enjoy a few snacks." she said in a cold tone, she didn't allow herself to sound friendly. Men like that would often mistake friendliness for affection.  
"I'm sure your little Japanese lover can't give you delicious food like that, or other things a woman like you would enjoy." sweat was running down his face and he smelled like he had too much to drink already. She had the urge to throw up as his hand moved a little further down, her eyes looked around the room in search for Tsuna, but she didn't find him. That was not good. She wondered if she should just blow up that man, but than again he was just a normal civilian. Pulling her act together she answered: "I get to eat the most delicious food on a daily basis and he knows what I want before I know it myself. He is the perfect man for me."  
"That just shows that you never had a real man before." he licked his lips and let his hand wander further down.  
"Take your hand away from my ass or else ..."  
"Or what? This is my home and I'm a man with great influence. I can make your life a living hell if you don't give me what I want." he dare to squeeze her butt and all hell broke loose.

There was the crunching sound of breaking bones and an agonized scream. The arm that led to the offending hand was bend in an obscure angle and the host of the party was white as a sheet of paper. Hayato was astonished, the one who had done the deed was none other than Miss Timberlain. Her stoic face didn't show what she thought as she pushed up her glasses.  
"I thought Mister Sawada had made himself clear when he said that you shouldn't look at his woman." she said in her cold and stern voice to the crying man on the floor. And without giving him another glance she turned to Hayato to guide her out of this house. The party was over and done with.

"Thank you for your help." of course Hayato had to thank her, that woman had helped her out of an annoying situation.  
"No need to thank me." it was the first time that she saw Miss Timberlain smiling, it made her beautiful.  
"But why did you help me? I thought you don't like me."  
"I never said that."  
"But you treated me like a stupid little child while I worked with you."  
"I did that for the good of the Family. The next boss and you had to grow up on your own, with you being constantly together that wouldn't have been possible. But now look at you – you two are adults and ready to take on the world." the woman looked like a proud parent.  
"I misjudged you all this time." Hayato said and looked ashamed.  
"Don't worry - that's what I was aiming for."  
"And Mister Johnson?"  
"He is an asshole trough and trough, but he knows the business and archived great things." a maid gave them their coats on the way out and the limousine was ready for them.

It turned out, that Mister Johnson had taken Tsuna outside to discuss some business with him, that was the reason why Mister Daniels had tried his stunt and Miss Timberlain was watching her. The four of them sat in the car and the older woman told what had happened.

A few days later there was a report that a certain Mister Daniels had lost all his fortune trough dangerous stock gambling. Nobody knew that a certain Japanese gentleman had given him the tip for this gamble and nobody will ever know, because Mister Daniels was found dead just hours after the article had come out. They said the cause was suicide. But Hayato couldn't help but see the satisfied smirk Tsuna had as he saw the news on TV. Yes he definitely was ready to take over the North American branch, just like Mister Johnson had suggested that one night.

* * *

... don't kill me please? Next chapter will be better! I promise!


	8. Finally Italy! Part 1

**I'm really thankful for your Reviews, but I'm too lazy to reply to them one by one ... Well at least I'm honest XD  
I can't believe you really liked the last chapter, I thought it was kinda ... stupid. I really had a hard time to write that one.**

**BUT the new one was the one I've wanted to write since I started the Story XD**

**Well enjoy or not, it's up to you.**

* * *

**Finally Italy! (1)**

The north American branch of Vongola had changed dramatically after Tsuna had take over as their boss. The first thing he had fixed were the offices. They were reformed from their cold and professional interior to something more warm and comfortable, the atmosphere and mood around the people had changed almost instantly. With the warn colours and scenery pictures they felt more motivated and more eager to come to work, that resulted in accomplished work and efficient use of the regular working hours. Now they were able to get the work done without working overtime and like that the people were even happier to work for Vongola construction.

Afterwards he had shown his people how they could be friendly to others and still threatening at the same time. He said real threats were too obvious and got them more in danger than anything else. But when they were friendly they could fool anybody, even the sharpest police officer. It took some time before their training showed any real results, but it had been worth the time. Nowadays he didn't need to bail his minions out of jail because they had been threatening people. The only person who wasn't happy about those changes was Mister Johnson, in his eyes all of it was just not Mafia enough. Tsuna told him that he planned to reform Vongola and that he didn't give a rats ass about his opinion. The accountants departments' numbers spoke in favour of Tsunas methods. In only two years he had doubled their profits. And after he left for Italy Tom would be taking over as the new boss of the North American branch, because that guy had a high college degree as an architect and he had a sense of numbers and contracts that almost was on par with Tsunas. Why he just worked as a driver was never clear, but Tsuna had the feeling it had something to do with his skin colour, or just with his quite personality. But nothing of that mattered any more, because his orders were absolute and disobeying them was disobeying Vongola. And nobody in their right mind disobeyed Vongola.

And now that he had spend almost five years of his life in the USA, he finally was ready for his true inheritance.

* * *

The summer in Italy was unforgiving. The sun glared down at the people in an effort to burn them to a crisp. But regardless of the weather there were a lot of businessmen dressed in black suits, well they were businessmen in the eyes of tourists or other foreigners, but the residents knew that they were the Mafia, men of honour. Since a few days ago they increased in their numbers and at the same time crimes like theft and robbery decreased. Whatever was going on had to be big. The hoodlums, lower members, had been trimmed to act proper and not to disturb the normal citizens. The change in atmosphere didn't escape the polices eyes, they had reacted and patrolled the streets in high numbers.

Sicily had turned into a dangerous powder-keg were one thoughtless word, one thoughtless action could turn into a bloodbath of unknown scale.

The police knew that there were a lot of Families in one place, they didn't know why, but they feared for the future – things like that easily resulted in ruthless Mafia wars, the last had been a over a decade ago and was still burned into the memories of those who had witnessed it. For now they all behaved, but nobody was able to dare or guess when this will change.

The international police forces had heard whispers, ghosts of rumours that they weren't able to confirm. Some said that a new Family had dared to declare war against the biggest Family, against Vongola and because of that the rumoured alliance showed its force and that you didn't mess with them if you want to live. Another said that the ninth boss of Vongola was deadly ill and the friendly Families were there to accompany him in his last moments. A few declared the old man dead and that soon a war over succession will break out. Those were the only believable of the rumours, but there was no real information, the Mafia and Italy's people were tight lipped, the Omerta was heavier on their minds than any other law. Nobody would ever speak about the Mafia and its business. That was one of the reasons why the newspapers and TV news never mentioned about the abnormal behaviour of the men in suits. Everybody was too afraid to get on the bad side of the Mafia.

* * *

On a certain day at a certain time, a heavy gate made out of metal opened its wings and two motorcycles exited it, behind them a dark stretch limousine with little flags followed. The flags clearly showed the Vongola insignia and as two other motorbikes came out of the hidden yard, the gate closed and heavy armed guards took their position in front of it. People in town who saw the little procession coming out of the woods couldn't help but to stop and stare, some in awe, some in fear and others in wonder.

* * *

He stretched his stiff limbs and couldn't help the yawn that escaped his lips. The flight had been long and even the comfortable seats of the first class weren't able to prevent the stiffness from the hours of sitting around. He wondered how this beautiful woman at his side could move so elegant and swift, it seemed like she didn't feel tired or stiff at all.

As they waited for their suitcases he looked around and noticed that there were a lot of police in the airport. They all looked ready to shoot or jump into action at any given moment. Their nervousness was painful visible, at least for him. He rubbed the back of his neck and shivered a little as the cold metal of his ring met his hot skin. Then his suitcase finally arrived and he took it, delighted that he was finally able to leave the airport. The woman that accompanied him smiled, her suitcase had arrived earlier and she had taken the time to brush her little dogs fur, grooming him for his big day.

They stood in line for the security check and they had to wait for an excruciating amount of time before it was finally their turn. His beautiful woman was in front of him. She put everything metallic into a little basket, her belt, the leash and chocker of her dog and even the accessories she wore. She gave the woman behind the counter her passport and the necessary papers for her dog. They looked a little confused at her. She just smiled and showed a separate page of her passport, the security woman smiled and apologized. After that she gave her all her belongings back and wished her a nice stay in Italy. It was his turn. He did what his woman had done – he put everything metallic into a basket and moved trough the security check. His passport was clean and he was able to go without any upholding.

Near the entrance was a little commotion. A lot of police officers and security personal stood there and one argued with a man in black, who stubbornly refused to move. People didn't have the guts to go out of the airport, but he and the woman at his side didn't mind.

Just as they stepped outside of the airport they met the hot air of Italy and saw a black limousine accompanied by four motorcycles, ready to fetch an important person. The man who had argued with the security moved around suddenly and they got his attention. He bowed deep and shouted in a loud voice: "Welcome in Italy Vongola Decimo!" A man a few feet away let his small notepad fall down and turned really pale, like all people who had heard that shout.

"It's good to be here." he smiled friendly at the faithful subordinate and they moved into the car and were on their way to the Vongola headquarters.

* * *

In a big and comfy lounge were some young adults joking around, they ate snacks and drank some lemonade. It seemed like they were on a relaxing trip with no worries whatsoever. But the truth was they all were nervous, well maybe not the black haired man at the fare side of the room, for all they knew he was bored out of his mind and was already planning who he could convince to fight him. Heavy oak doors swung open and a butler came into the room, which grew silent. The old man smiled: "It's time." The drinks and snack were forgotten and the young adults stormed out of the room, excited and laughing. It had been almost five years after all.

At the front door they met another group of adults, but they were much older than them, some had obvious scars of former battles. And the most distinctive was the way they were dressed. The old people all wore suits, while the young ones were casually dressed, because they had been told to relax for the time being. The group of different people stood at the top of the stairs and they could already see the motorcycles and limousine approaching. It wasn't long after their first glimpse at it, that it stopped and its doors were opened by the driver.

The first to step out of the car was a young man. His unruly brown hair looked a little tamed, maybe even shorter than they had memorized it. His brown eyes shone with maturity and dignity. The face had lost all its baby fat and was more handsome than before. A happy smile was on his lips as he saw his friends. His former small and hunched shoulders were now broader and held up with pride. His back was a clear line and his movements showed that he should be respected. The casual shirt and jeans didn't cover that he was a man with power. A brunette woman in the line of the young adults blushed as soon as she laid her eyes on him.

He stepped aside and turned around to reach for the person that excited the car after him. Someone took in a sharp breath.

The woman that stepped out of the limousine was breathtakingly beautiful. Her long silver hair was bound to a tail at the side of her head and flowed down her shoulder, caressing her bosom. Green eyes sparkled with amusement and pink lips were turned to a soft smile. The hem of a white summer dress caressed her pale thighs and feet clad in high heeled sandals had no problem to support her every step. The small dog at her side wasn't noticed. The brunette who had blushed earlier, now turned grey.

The oldest man of the waiting group walked down the stairs a pleasant smile on his face. "Welcome home Tsunayoshi." he said and embraced the young man, giving him a kiss on each cheek. And then all of the young adults rushed down the stairs. Words of greetings and threats and promises of fights were exchanged, they chatted animatedly about a lot of things when suddenly a gun shot interrupted them. They all turned around to look at a nine year old child, dressed in a suit, fedora on his head: "Chaos." he said.

"Reborn?!" Tsuna rushed over to him: "Aw! Look at you, you grew up way too fast." the child reached the middle of his body. A jump, a well aimed kick and Tsuna was on the floor laughing, he had missed his abusive home tutor.  
"Tsunayoshi are you aright?" Hayato crouched down to look at him.  
"No need to worry." he sat up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They stood up and looked each other in the eyes.  
"Aw man, you two are still deep in love huh?" Yamamoto laughed and took Kyokos hand in his, to show that they were still an item.  
"And Gokudera has grown EXTREME BOOBS!" a certain someone shouted. Hayato felt her eyebrow twitch, if she hadn't undergone the training in London's famous Ladies school she would have cursed like a sailor before blowing him up with dynamite. But now she just smiled at him, a little strained, and said in a sweet voice: "How nice of you to notice and comment on it."  
"Kufufufu even your voice has changed a little." Mukuro had to comment.  
"And you call boss by his name." Chrome smiled warm.  
"I knew you would look like that." Lambo said and yawned unimpressed by her appearance, he had travelled trough time enough to know how she would look like after her change. Hibari didn't say anything, he was occupied with Giotto who had taken a liking to him.

Vongola Nono cleared his throat to get the attention of the young people. If he hadn't been who he was, they would most likely ignore him, but he still was the boss and they had enough common sense to give him their attention.  
"Tsunayoshi, who is that young Lady at your side?" he asked, it seemed like he hadn't heard their little conversation, or he just wanted to hear the story. The truth was, Reborn had never told Timoteo about Gokuderas little `problem´ that was the reason why the old generation believed that the tenth Storm guardian was a rough and eager man, ready to blow up whoever was threatening the boss. The guardians of the ninth looked expectantly at him and curious at Hayato, especially Coyote Nougat who had looked forward to give the new Storm a few lessons at being a great right hand man.

"This beautiful woman is my fiancée, my right hand and my Storm guardian. She is none other than Hayato Gokudera herself." Tsuna said and smiled as he gestured to her. Hayato felt a little shy now that the old people were gaping at her like she was Nessi or an other UMA, maybe even an alien.  
"... huh? I thought your Storm was a man." Nono looked a little confused.  
"Gokudera just dressed up as a boy, because she extremely had no boobs at all!" Ryouhei explained all serious and Tsuna almost face-palmed at that, but he refrained from doing it, because the ninth generation looked like they believed that stupid excuse. Maybe it was because his Sun guardian really thought like that?

For a moment there was an awkward silence.

"I see." Timoteo smiled warm at them: "We shouldn't stay here all day, I'm sure you all feel a little hungry. The cooks have prepared a little afternoon meal." with that he shooed the youngsters inside. Tsuna wanted to take his and Hayatos luggage but a butler shook his head, it was his job to bring the suitcases up to their rooms. That was Tsunas cue to make clear that he and Hayato will share a room. The butler nodded and proceeded to take away their stuff.

* * *

"The plan is that you have today and tomorrow to get yourself reacquainted. You can use the whole mansion for that use, feel free to play around in the pool as much as you want." Nonos eyes twinkled in amusement, he had seen the hopeful looks in those young eyes: "The day after tomorrow you will get a little briefing about your duties and subordinates, and on Saturday we will have your real inheritance ceremony, of course with an adequate party afterwards."  
"I love parties" Tsuna said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Reborn threw a cup cake at him, he caught and ate it, smirking at Reborns glare.

After they had eaten a little they split up. The girls totally wanted to use the pool, but the boys had another idea, especially Ryouhei and Hibari, those two wanted to test Tsunas strength. Hibari more or less to bite him to death for all the inconvenience he had caused and Ryouhei just for the hell of it. Of course Mukuro and Yamamoto were also keen to know how much stronger he had gotten. Tsuna on the other hand wasn't really eager to fight, he rather wanted to see Hayato in one of her swimsuits. But his friends and Reborn dragged him to one of the countless underground training rooms. Those traitors.

A maid guided Hayato to their shared room. It was almost like the apartment they had in NY, just the feeling was more like that of a castles room and it had a fireplace. She almost instantly dreamed about cold winter nights and sweet love making in front of the fire. But before she was able to drool she remembered that it was summer and she had to show off her perfect bikini figure in front of the girls, especially in front of Haru.

Twenty minutes later she was finally finished with her get up, it had been hard to decide which swimsuit to wear, but she found the right one and just put a sun-frock over it. Like that she could walk to the pool without being half naked.

* * *

The others were already playing around in the water or just sunbathed, in Bianchis case. Hayato fondly noted that her sister and her almost had the same sizes. It was strange considering that she had been a man just a few years ago.

Haru was splashing around with Kyoko and had her back faced Hayato, but her red haired friend took notice of her, as well as the black haired one. Chrome was floating in the water like a corpse and enjoyed the sun.

When Kyoko stopped with her splashing, Haru almost instantly turned around to look at the new comer. Hayato had taken off her sun-frock and was standing at the edge of the oversized pool, the sun reflected off her skin, that with no doubt had been treat with sun blocker. Her black Bikini had an orange and red floral pattern and it smoothly covered what it was supposed to cover.

All eyes landed on a certain spot between her thighs. She blushed because nobody had ever paid that much attention to this area, well with the exception of Tsuna.

"What?" she asked annoyed.  
"Hahi, you don't have a bulge." Haru really should get rid of her strange way of talking.  
"Of course not." she couldn't help but to sound a little pissed, she still bore a grudge because of the things Haru had said and done all those years ago.  
"Don't say that. We just know you with one." Hana commented.  
"You never saw it. And by the way – why are you here?" Hayato slid down to sit at the edge with her legs inside of the water.  
"I found out about Ryouheis strange work and forced him to tell me everything. Now I'm here on vacation." Hana shrugged her shoulders and took off to swim another round. "So you got the operation done." Kyoko stated with a smiling face.  
"Four years ago." she smiled back, because the others smiles were contagious like that. Haru mumbeled something under her breath that strangely sounded like: " ...doesn't make you a woman ..."

Instead of responding to it she just ignored her, a woman like that wasn't even worth her breath. And suddenly she found herself under water. When she came up to the surface she looked at her grinning sister.

"You looked a little too hot, I thought you needed to cool down." and then she fell into the pool and when she surfaced she looked more than just confused, while Hayato laughed really loud. There at the edge stood a happy little dog, wagging its tail and. Giotto had thrown Bianchi out of balance, he had taken a little run and had jumped with all his might between her shoulder blades. Because of the suddenness she had fallen. Of course he had done this just because Hayato had given him a secret sign with her hand, something she had learned from Inukami. He barked as if he was laughing at her sisters stupefied face.

"Who is that little guy." Kyoko asked and gushed at the cute dog.  
"His name is Giotto. Tsunayoshi and I adopted him." Hayato smiled, because she never had seen a woman who didn't fall for her dog.  
"Wasn't Tsuna afraid of Chihuahuas?" Bianchis wanted to as she tried to dry her hair.  
"He is. But Giotto isn't really a Chihuahua, he is a mix, that's why Tsunayoshi likes him."  
"Since when do you call him by his name?" Haru suddenly interfered.  
"I call my dog by his name since I own him." Hayato said and looked a little confused. Hana laughed: "She didn't mean you dog, but Sawada."  
"Oh." there was a cute blush adorning Hayatos face: "A lot has happened and we agreed that I would just call him Juudaime when we are on business terms." she smiled fondly at the memories.  
"You know what I'm confused about? He introduced you as his fiancée. Why?" she felt like Haru wanted to interrogate her.  
"Because that's what I am." here she showed them her engagement ring. It was a silver band with three little diamonds, the one in the middle was the biggest and it looked like it was framed with a flower. And then she told them when, where and how he asked.

* * *

_Flashback!_

It had been her birthday last year and Tsuna had decided to take her out for dinner. It was one of those luxurious restaurants were you just got a table when you reserved it months ago. The atmosphere was great and they had a VIP spot, because Tsuna wanted to have some privacy. The meal had been wonderful, from the appetizer to the dessert, everything had been delicious.

Then the pianist played one of her favourite pieces and Tsuna stood up to guide her for a dance. It was slow and you couldn't really call it a dance, but it was nice. The song changed and he got on one knee. Her heart hammered in her ribcage and she almost shouted "Hell yes!" but refrained from doing so, she wanted to hear the words. He took a little case out of his trousers pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Hayato, do you want to be mine for all of eternity?" he asked, his voice hoepful, but also a little smug. His eyes shone with resolve.  
"Yes." of course, she loved him and it was her greatest dream to become his wife.

_Flashback end!  
_

* * *

"That's how it happened." she sighed like a love sick school girl and the other women looked at her dreamily. They never could have guessed that Tsuna was such a romantic. "Tsuna-san really love you, huh?" Haru sounded a little sad, but she smiled. Now even she knew that she had lost.  
"When will the wedding be?" came Chromes small voice.  
"I think next year, after we have settled down enough."  
"That's so nice." Bianchi commented and then dunked her sister under water. It was the start signal for an all out water fight.

* * *

The only one in this training room who looked even less pleased than Tsuna was Lambo. He knew how strong his big brothers were and he really had no ambition to be in one room with them when they fought it out. But sadly a nine year old tyrant held him at guns point.

"Do we do a Battle royal?" Tsuna asked as he warmed up.  
"Nope." Yamamoto laughed and stretched.  
"It's all against you to the extreme!" Ryouhei shouted as he shadow boxed. Mukuro and Hibari had settled with fighting each other as a warm up, or just because they couldn't stand each others presence for a long period of time.  
"Why?" Tsuna whined a little, he really just wanted to play in the water with his bikini wearing fiancée. Hayato in Bikini and wet with droplets of clear water, he almost drooled at the thought.

With new formed resolve he decided to end this fight as soon as it started. He would fight with his dying will to see a wet bikini wearing Hayato. And he lit up his flames, his gauntlets ready and Natsu on his shoulder: "Cambio forma." he said with a devilish smile as soon as his friends had charged at him.

* * *

The girls played water ball and didn't notice that the guards were more looking at them then at their surroundings. Or they just ignored the lingering stares. But then there was something like an earthquake and the saw a lot debris and dirt flying around. It wasn't really far away, but not near enough to get them dirty.

After some time the grit cleared the sight was amazing. What once had been a full grown forest with a hill, had now a long scar. Half of the soil was gone, as were the trees and the careful tendered garden. And a big chunk of the castles wall, but from their perspective they weren't able to see it.

Those that saw it gaped totally and utterly dumbfounded.

"Wao." had Hibari been a lesser man he would shake like a fearful animal.  
"Kufufu … fu … fu." Mukuros smile looked really strained and his eyebrow twitched in fear.  
"Hahahaha." Yamamoto sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Extreme." Ryouheis voice was so low that they almost didn't hear him.  
"Oh man." Lambo sat on the floor and stared with wide eyes at the hole in the wall.  
"Dame -Tsuna!" Reborn couldn't help but to look at his student with a mix of pride, scolding and incredulity. Those walls had been reinforced to withstand a raging Xanxus... "Ups?" Tsuna scratched the back of his head, he wouldn't mention that he had held back. Hell he didn't even use half of his power.

* * *

What nobody knew was that some old members of the alliance had discussed with Nono about the inheritance. Some of them didn't want a weak little Japanese boy to become the boss of bosses. But after they had seen the amount and destructive power of Tsunas pure Sky flames they changed their opinion on that matter and happily agreed to his succession.

* * *

... And here I stop for now. I know it was short, but it was a nice place to end the chapter! :)  
Reviews please?


	9. Fianlly Italy! Part 2

**YishimoriXsenXgen and fatin Adolfina, thank you for your Reviews! And I'm sorry for the delayed update, my Internet Connection was broken ... for a whole week! But now ist fine again and here you have a new chapter!**

Enjoy or not ist up to you!

* * *

**Finally Italy! (2)**

After Tsuna had successfully destroyed a good part of the mansion and the grounds he was now heading to the pool, eager to play in the cooling water all the while enjoying the sight of Hayato in nothing more than a bikini. Of course his friends, with the exception of Hibari, followed him.

At the pool he met a sight that made him want to destroy even more things, or a few bones.

Doctor Shamal was a guest for the inheritance ceremony and after the he had seen the ladies at the pool he wanted to make sure that they were fine after the building had been damaged. At first his attention had been on Hana, but she had shoved him into the water and stomped away, saying something about monkeys, she had grabbed Kyoko to get her away from the pervert. Chrome had changed her appearance into Mukuro and was quite good at posing as him. Bianchi had built a wall of poison cooking around herself to keep him away and Haru had run away the second he had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. That left Hayato as his target.

"Madmoiselle, you are the most beautiful being I've ever laid my eyes on." he invaded her personal bubble and talked to her with a disgusting flirting tone. She had the urge to vomit in his face, but that wouldn't be really lady like. The expression on her face showed how much she just wanted to punch his face, but sadly he held both of her hands in his.

And that was exactly what Tsuna was seeing now, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he decided to intervene.

"Doctor Shamal what do you think you're doing?" he walked up to him and smiled friendly, but Hayato knew that this was his – you're so dead – face. Shamal looked at Tsuna: "I'm just flirting with this beautiful maiden." he answered and never let go of Hayato.  
"I just say it once – take your hands off of my fiancée." the venom in his voice was obvious and Shamal let go off Hayato as if his hands were on fire. He looked at the young lady: "I'm very sorry for my impudence. But you could have told me that you were the fiancée of Vongola Decimo."  
"You never gave me the chance to say anything, perverted doctor." she clicked her tongue in annoyance but smiled as she turned to Tsuna. Something inside of Shamal made click and his eyes turned the size of saucers: "HAYATO?!" he shouted and became really pale. She smirked and put one of her hands on her hip: "The one and only."

One would say that Shamal, as a doctor, would be able to understand what had happened to Hayato immediately, but seemingly that wasn't the case, because the poor guy fainted on the spot. Tsuna and Hayato sighed in union and decided to just let him lie where he was.

Tsuna looked at Hayato, smiled and threw her into the pool, sometimes he behaved like a child, but that was okay, because they all had such phases. That was why all of them stood now in front of Nono.

Their little water fight had gone overboard. Hibari had come to bite them to death for the noise they were making and then an all out brawl started - with the equipped Vongola gear and all. Needless to say that the ground no longer had a pool and that another wall had fallen victim to their ridiculous strength.

The young people looked a little ashamed, even Hibari and Mukuro made it a point not to look at Nono directly. Timoteo was known to be a kind and patient man, but he had his limits when it came to destruction of property and the resulting paperwork. That was the reason why Tsuna wasn't allowed to relax any longer – his guardians had destroyed the mansion, than he should take responsibility for it. He was dragged into the confines of his future office, still only dressed in swim shorts. The male guardians used the distraction to flee the premises. Mukuro simply vanished into thin air, Hibari huffed annoyed and left. Yamamoto said something about teaching others baseball and Ryouhei wanted to find an extreme sparring partner. Lambo said something about searching for a missing kitten and ran away. Nono looked at the remaining women and smiled nice. Even if Haru, Kyoko and Hana didn't have anything to do with the chaos they still needed to be punished.

That day Shamal had the time of his life, well after he came back to life. The young women had been punished with housework and for that it was necessary to wear the traditional Maid uniform, with frilly apron and hair piece. The stern head maid gave them their equipment and orders what and how they were supposed to clean. If it hadn't been Nonos orders Hayato would have thrown a tantrum, in her opinion it was unfair that they were the only ones who got a punishment. The guys had done more damage than them!

* * *

Hayato was in one of the many hallways and dusted off delicate vases and picture frames, she stood on a ladder and was dusting off a chandelier as suddenly someone whistled. She looked down and saw a man in suit, who unashamed looked under her skirt, a dirty smile grazed his rather handsome face. She didn't know him and that didn't matter, because he was looking under her skirt, just like that. Not that he was able to see anything, she had have the mind to wear dark tights.

"What do you want?" she hissed and glared at him from her high position.  
"Nothing much, I'm on guarding duty for this hallway." was his answer and he still didn't move from his viewing spot.  
"Than do your duty." she simply said and begun her cleaning again, that's when she felt a hand on her calf. Just her luck to meet a molester in the halls of the Vongola mansion.  
"Take your hands off." she glared.  
"No and there is nothing you can do about that." his voice had taken the typical tone of a male who looked down on females. Hayato smiled sweetly and didn't answer, she just took out a little silver object and blew into it. Giotto came out of seemingly nowhere and growled at the man.

"How cute." he rolled his eyes: "I'm peeing my pants out of fear." he smirked and wanted to kick the little dog, but he jumped up on the mans leg, used it to jump even further up, to the throat of the man. The stranger let go of Hayatos leg and shouted surprised as he fell on his back. At first he wanted to throw the dog off, but than he felt those little sharp teeth on the skin just over the artery in his neck.

"Try to shake him off and he will bite. Believe me when I say that it will kill you." Hayato came down the ladder and looked at the man whose face had gone pale. He sweat a mile per second and his breath hitched in his throat. She took out her phone and dialled a number she knew by heart.  
"Please help me ... I was sexually harassed ..." her voice sounded a little too whiny for the smug glint in her eyes: "West hall third floor."  
"Who did you call?" the man on the floor asked in a whisper and Giotto growled as a warning.  
"Just Vongola Decimo." Hayato shrugged and looked down the hallway where a fierce light came from, the steps that could be heard where heavy, but also soft. And the Mafioso down at her feet wanted to scream at the sight of a fully grown flaming lion, a lion that made his way over to him. Giotto jumped on its head and let the lion take over. By the time it had reached for the collar of the man he had fainted.

Hayato pet the big cat: "Good boy Natsu, now bring the bad man to Tsunayoshi." and Just like that he walked away, taking the unconscious man with him. Humming she began her work anew.

Later she met up with the others who told her that even they did have encounters like that. But luckily they hadn't been alone in the hallways. With a few other maids around, the men didn't have the guts to do more than just throwing lecherous looks at them and to say unnecessary things. Hayato frowned at that and made a mental note to correct the behaviour of those men around the maids.

* * *

It was late afternoon and they still worked together with the maids. They helped to prepare the Grand Room and the gardens (what was left of them) for the ceremony and the after party. The destroyed parts of the mansion were covered with illusions, which Mukuro was forced to cast (Chrome had threatened him to never again speak to him). "You know what I'm wondering about?" Haru asked as she fastened a fancy banner to the railing of the terrace, which was facing inside of the room.  
"What?" Hayato asked as she held the other side of the banner.  
"Why aren't we using illusions for the decorations? It could save us a lot of work." Haru huffed as she had made the knot as tight as possible.  
"... That's a rather brilliant idea." Hayato had fastened her part of the banner.

"No, it should be more to the right!" the head maid shouted from down in the hall, a frown on her old face.

"Remind me to take that into consideration the next time we throw a party." Hayatos eyebrow twitched as she loosened the knot at the same time as Haru, just to move the huge banner a little to the right.

"Perfect!" the head maid shouted up at them and nodded satisfied.

After a lot of decorating and carrying tables and chairs around, smoothing tablecloths out and wiping the floors of the grand room (again), they were finally allowed to take a breath.

Hayato looked trough the Grand room and had to confess that it was impressive. Well, without the decoration it would just be a huge ass ball room with a high ceiling, where a big chandelier hung from. There were stairs which let up to the second floor, a terrace was held up by huge pillars, which where marble, like the floor. The stairs came down in the middle of the far end and ended in some kind of pedestal where now stood a huge chair, or rather a throne, with the Vongola insignia. To the left and right there were banners, two on each side, they looked old and handmade and were of the fine material. Of course they showed Vongolas symbol in gold on a dark blue background. A red carpet led from the entrance all the way to the throne and on the far sides stood tables where snacks will be places on. During the party they will open the doors to the garden, where they could enjoy the warm evening breeze and drink some rich vine or champagne. And Hayato just knew that they could renovate this room as soon as the party ends.

* * *

Now that they had finished the preparation for the ceremony the were called to kitchen duty. There they were told to prepare the dining room for dinner. They sat up a table big enough to fit the ninth and tenth generation together, as well as the extra people who were with the tenth. (Meaning Kyoko, Haru and Hana, as well as Reborn) Shortly before dinner was served they were allowed to go to their rooms to change into other clothes, but the next day they were supposed to help out again. While Kyoko and Haru didn't mind and Chrome just got along with that, Hayato and Hana complained that they won't tolerate to be treated like that. Just because they were women didn't mean that they had to do housework and things like that. It earned them a harsh reminder from the head maid, that it was their punishment and that complaining won't help them out of it.

Hayato threw the maid uniform into a corner of hers and Tsunas room, she glared at the offending thing and played with the thought to just blow it up. But she just stomped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Annoyed with the behaviour of the men in this mansion as well as the head maids, she scrubbed the dust off of herself. Even when she changed into her own clothes her mood didn't rise. The day had begun great and now it ended in a disaster, just because some people weren't able to hold back their strength. (Totally forgetting that she was the one who had blown up the pool)

She was the last to arrive to dinner. Taking her seat at Tsuna right she sat down and did resist the urge to glare at the old dude who had decided on this stupid punishment.

Tsuna felt her bad mood and smiled: "The harasser is in one of the interrogation rooms and has yet to be asked questions about his behaviour. Maybe you want to do it?" he asked her with his friendly voice and she looked up at him. Her mood lifted as soon as she looked into his eyes.  
"I leave that job to Hibari, he is, after all, the one who likes to teach people discipline." she smiled at the said man, who was at the furthest end of the table, but he had overheard their conversation and was smirking at the prospect of biting someone to death.  
"Okay." Tsuna didn't need to say more because the infamous skylark stood and got on his way to teach some herbivore manners.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, they just chatted among themselves and told stories about the time they had spent apart.

* * *

The evening drew near and the group of young people made themselves comfortable in one of the many lounges, they had a lot to catch up.

Tsuna and Hayato occupied a small sofa, she sat down and he used the opportunity to use her lap as a cushion, he felt that it was high time for a little cuddling. Giotto had jumped up on the furniture with them and made himself comfortable on Tsunas stomach, it was one of his favourite spots. The other couples had equal ideas. Mukuro had pulled Chrome with him on one of the armchairs and she now sat between his legs, a prominent blush on her face. Kyoko snuggled close to Yamamoto on a larger sofa, were her brother and Hana sat with them. Ryouhei had his arm around his girlfriend and absent-mindedly played with her hair. She just leaned back and enjoyed the attention.

Haru and Lambo looked a little uncomfortable between those couples, but decided to just sit tighter together for a little comfort.

"So I heard you girls had maid duties today?" Yamamoto laughed and twirled a red lock between his fingers.  
"With extreme Maid uniform?" Ryouhei asked and pulled Hana a little closer.  
"kufufufu I wish I had seen that." guess who.  
"Agreed." was Tsuna answer and he pet Giotto behind his large ears.  
"Inside of this mansion work a lot of maids, so if you want to see one just walk trough the hallways." Hana said and rolled her eyes.  
"But its not the same!" Ryouhei protested.  
"Why not?" she looked really scaptical.  
"Because all men dream about their women in the strangest outfits be it a nurse or a maid. Cosplay seems to be a males dream." Haru explained and somehow it made Hayato blush and avoid eye contact. Tsuna chuckled and Giotto yelped surprised because of the shaking.  
"Seems like those two have some dirty little secrets." Mukuro laughed in his eerie way and looked like he wanted to know everything. Tsuna felt the unasked question and looked at his male Mist.  
"I won't tell. As a gentleman I keep quite and enjoy." he grinned and saw how Hayato turned an amazing shade of red.

"Come on tell us!" Yamomoto laughed and Kyoko nudged him in the sight, he whined playful. Tsuna looked up at Hayato, who already hid hear face in her hands. He could feel her blush more than he saw it. Feeling a little mischievous he said: "At the beginning of the year I had a major case of the flue. Lets just say – Hayato nursed me back to health." Mukuro and Yamamotot laughed really hard, the girls in the room tried not not. Lambo looked a little confused and Ryouhei asked: "What's so extremely funny?" that made the other laugh even louder. And Hayato wished she could just disappear.

* * *

Back in their room Tsuna had a little problem – Hayato was sulking and refused to talk to him.

"Come on. I didn't want to tease you. I just wanted the others to now what a great fiancée you are." he chirped and added a few compliments. She just ignored him and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door almost in his face and locking the door for good measure. This kind of behaviour was really out of character, but there were things in this world one could talk about and there were such you should keep quite about. Of course he hadn't said anything specific, but what he said was enough to give their friends a lively picture of their love life. Huffing she finished her evening routine and got out of the bath, just to stop in her tracks with a stupefied expression. And then she broke out in laughter. The reason?

Tsuna stood in front of her – dressed in her maid uniform. And he looked silly.

"Ah, now you've stopped ignoring me." he grinned.  
"You look so stupid!" she pressed out between a few laughs.  
"Why? Am I not cute enough for you?" he asked with an imitation of Lussuria, and Hayato had to clutch her stomach, it hurt to laugh so hard. He walked up to her and looked her in the teary eyes: "Lets go to bed." he said with his seducing voice and Hayato got all serious: "I'm still mad at you." She still moved into the bed, but rolled herself into the blanket like a caterpillar, showing that she didn't wish to be touched tonight.

It was time like that when Tsuna wished she was still his loyal guardian who was eager to please him in all situations. But now she had developed into a wilful woman who showed her annoyance when he made mistakes. He slipped out of the stupid maid outfit and sighed. She was headstrong, highly intelligent and good at pulling his strings, she knew how she could manipulate him into doing things he normally wouldn't do. (Things like smashing a guys face in, just because he looked at her wrong.) But she still was sweet and caring. And he knew that she never would manipulate him regarding his work, that was one of the reasons why they had agreed that she won't become his second in command, it would give her a position where people would think that he was played by her.

For Mafiosi it was seen as a danger to marry intelligent and headstrong woman, who was also beautiful. The sole reason why most of those Donnas were beauties without much intelligence, was for the Dons to avoid being manipulated and overthrown by them. Men feared women who were both, gorgeous and smart, it was a deadly combination after all. Add a position as the right hand and you have a woman with too much power over her husband.

Hayato and Tsuna knew that they needed to avoid rumours and scandals, because sooner or later word will come out that she had been male and when someone was suspicious of her it could happen sooner than they hoped. Neither of the two was ready to explain themselves to other Mafiosi, at first they needed to built a strong bond with their Family and that will take time, because after the change of Boss there will be, without doubt, forces who are against the new one. Just when everything is stable will they be ready to fight against people who are against their private choices.

They just hoped that the huge fight will happen after they are married.

* * *

... So that's it for now! I hope you liked it ... Reviews please? I fell like there aren't that many readers any more and I wonder if that Story is destined to be abandoned. I mean - the first two parts of my Story had more followers and favs.  
But as Long as I get at least one Review I will write on, even if it is just for one Person! ... but the updates will be slower, because more Reviews means more motivation to write.


	10. Annoying things and talks

**Hello! I thank you for your Reviews. I was really happy to see that there are some People who really like my Story ^^  
And don't worry, I will write this Story on, as long as there is at least one Person who reads and Reviews it.**

**But the updates won't be as regular as they used to be, because I'm quite occupied with real life and therefore I've not that much time to write.**  
**I give it my best!**

**For now, enjoy or not, it's up to you.**

* * *

**Annoying things and talks**

Tsuna and his guardians really were a handful. Nono had never met people who were so unruly and could create so much chaos within an hour. And that has to say something – he knew the Varia after all. But even they knew how to behave and that destroying property just because of an silly argument was way overboard. Maybe he and his guardians needed to teach those young ones some manners.

Today he will learn that they should have done that sooner...

It was the day when the old guardians taught the new ones everything about their responsibilities. Of course Tsuna was with Nono and Reborn to learn the last few things about being a boss. Nono explained Tsuna how the ceremony was supposed to process and how long he had to stay at the after party. He listened with just half an ear, because he had a bad feeling regarding his and Nonos guardians. But after Reborn had reprimanded to listen he told them about this foreboding feeling. Nono smiled and said that there was no need to worry. At first Tsuna wanted to roll his eyes and remind him who exactly had Primos Hyper intuition, but then he just shrugged, smiled back and nodded, he thought that it won't be his fault if the headquarters fell apart like a castle made of cards.

* * *

Ganauche III. Thought himself as a patient man, one who could face danger and women with a cunning smile and a winning personality. Being from a Family of nobles was an extra you couldn't overlook. He had the looks of a charmer and the fitting personality. But he slowly but surely lost his patience. The young man he had to brief about his guardian duties was lazy, stupid and had no fashion sense at all. He wondered why an annoying brat like that was chosen as the Thunder guardian, he looked like he was too lazy to do even his assigned homework. And as he explained the importance of his position the brat had the nerve to sigh annoyed and to stuff his face with some candy. Ganauches pulse increased to an unhealthy degree and he soon enough will teach him some manners the hard way.

* * *

Croquante Bouche was a man people feared as soon as they saw him. And that was something he had worked hard for. The piercings and his Mohawk like hair style were made to scare people. He never was scared of anything or anyone, because he was a bad ass old man who would beat up puppies if necessary. But to guide a mass murderer trough the headquarters and explaining duties to him made him feel slightly uncomfortable. And that this guy laughed creepy didn't help to soothe his nerves. The girl at his side freaked him just out, she was so quite and inconspicuous that he didn't know what to think of her. She was like the quite kid in horror films people wanted to protect, just that in the end she had been the psychotic murderer all along. He felt really uncomfortable with his back facing them...

* * *

Ni Brow Jr. was known to be a kind and caring person. He was soft spoken and smart. He faced problems rather with his head than his fists. Healing persons fitted him better than hurting them. His fighting ability was below average but he made it up with being more intelligent than the most men he knew. But he was no show off and held himself rather in the background, during fights this was the best option, because he had to heal people afterwards and that wouldn't be possible if he himself was hurt. He thought those were the requirements for the sun guardian. To his surprise his successor was the total opposite of him. He was too loud, too strong and too stupid for his own good. *  
Barbanters Schnitten was a calm and collected man, people often said that they never saw him smiling or glaring. He had the same facial expression all day long. His calmness was what led him to make precise and fast decisions in his life, be it in private or regarding battles. He worked fast and efficient, used his head before he talked and never let his guard down. As the calming rain it was his job to look after his allies and to never let his temper get the best out of him. It was something he had learned during all those years he had lived and worked as a Mafioso. To see that his successor was a happy go lucky kind of man annoyed him greatly. What was this talk about baseball? This sport wasn't common in Europe and he doubted that it will be. He didn't even have a chance to talk about duties and such, because the guy talked on and on about one thing or another, all the while laughing. How carefree can one person be?

* * *

Visconti was one of the elder guardians and he was proud and unrelenting, but also very loyal and dutiful. It had taken him years to perfect his glare and frowning was his second nature. He didn't have any laughing wrinkles, opposite to his boss who seemed to smile all day long. People feared to come near him, because they were afraid he would bite their heads off. The only person who ever dared to talk to him, is the woman he is married to and she was the only one who knew that he was quite the softy or better yet a wimp. She was the only one who could make him loose his mask. That was until now. He had heard that the new Cloud was a problem child and did what he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted. But he didn't expect to be glared down just like that, from a guy who could be his grandchild. The infamous Hibari said his catch phrase and proceeded to take out his Tonfa. The old man gulped in fear.

* * *

Coyote Nougat had been the best friend and right hand of Vongola Nono since forever. They had gone to kindergarten and school together, even their university years had been spent together. Both of them were the best man for each others wedding and the godfather for each others children. He was know for his loyalty and his ability to never fail the ninth. He never talked back and did like he was ordered. Coyote wasn't the calmest man out there, but he was no hot head either. His temperament never got the best out of him, even if he was the Storm. As the right hand he knew what was necessary in order to protect the boss, that's why he had sacrificed an arm. When he had heard who exactly his successor was, he had been astonished. The brat was known to have been in a lot of Families, never finding a place to stay, he sooner or later got thrown out because of his behaviour. He had heard the stories and it surprised him that the so called Smoking Bomb was loyal to the tenth boss.

But he never would have guessed that the guy was a girl and now even the fiancée of the next boss. It was a huge let down, because women were not made for this dark world. They were supposed to be the bright light for the men, their anchor in this frightening waters. Women with a strong character were bound to be trouble, especially for the men they married. And Gokudera Hayato was such a woman.

She looked all professional in her suit and with a clipboard and pen in hand, even her glasses and her tight ponytail confirmed this impression. The sound of her high heels against the stone floor showed that behind every step was confidence and power. Her eyes held a storm within them and the questions she asked him were well calculated and important. It made him realize that she was a highly intelligent woman and he felt threatened by it.

He had grown up at a time where women and men had their respective roles in society. Of course he knew nowadays it was considered wrong to think so, but he couldn't help but to be old fashioned about those things.

As a Mafioso he learned that your wife should be a docile, good looking and dense woman. A woman that didn't ask unnecessary question and did what you told her to do. He knew the story behind Vongola Octavos succession. The man she was married to was the one who should have been the eight boss, but she knew how to use her beauty and her brilliant mind to change that fact. Her husband had been nothing more than a step stone for her to take over. Nobody ever questioned his choice to let her handle Family matters, even if it was strange for a woman to have such an important role. It had been hard for her to gain respect and a lot of their allies had broken with them, because they didn't want to work under a woman.

He remembered that she just retried because she hadn't been able to handle the pressure much longer. And just after Timoteo took over, did the enemies and the inner opposition quite down in their attempt to overthrow Vongola.

This part of history made the Mafiosi, especially the bosses, careful in their choice. A strong willed and rational woman was a nice weapon, but not a good wife. Those were the rules he, and all other Mafiosi, had learned.

And now he had to see that Vongola Decimo was making the biggest mistake ever. He wanted to marry this headstrong and beautiful woman and risked to be looked down upon from his allies. An alliance was a delicate thing and could be broken because of the slightest mistakes. He needed to discuss this marriage matters with Nono. They should never stand for that.

* * *

Tsuna up in the office looked at the door as it slammed open and a fearful butler came inside.  
"Boss! Visconti had to be brought to the hospital wing. We found him lying on the floor with various wounds, some of his bones are broken." the man said with panic in his voice. Nono looked at him with great concern: "What about the young Cloud guardian?"  
"We didn't see him."  
"We should send out an emergency signal, maybe some enemy has made his way inside of the castle to disturb the ceremony." Nono stood up and wanted to push some button on the wall.

"I don't think so." All eyes were on Tsuna and he sighed: "I believe that H  
ibari was the one who beat up your guardian."  
"Why should he do something like that?" The ninth asked with disbelieve.  
"Because he his Hibari Kyoya." Tsuna said it like it was the answer to it all and maybe it was in regards of his Cloud.

A maid came rushing trough the open door: "Sir! Signore Schnitten is in the hospital wing, he has a concussion!"  
"How did that happen?" Nono asked and Tsuna held back his grin.  
"The tenth Rain guardian wanted to teach him some ball game. Signore Schnitten wasn't able to catch the ball and was hit in the head." she reported.

Before Nono or someone else could say anything the phone on his desk rang. As soon as he took the call they heard a voice shouting something about a raging bull, grenades and a crying teen. By now Tsuna really had to fight back the laugh that tried to escape his throat, he knew that those things were bound to happen. His guardians were an unruly bunch and never did what you would expect of them, even if you expected them to do the unexpected.

Croquante came in the office and looked a little ashamed. "Boss, I lost the Mist couple. I'm afraid they run loose in the castle."  
Timoteos face was priceless, but oh well, they didn't hurt anybody, not yet.

Ni Brow Jr. came rushing into the office and ducked behind the ninths chair: "Hide me please!" Ryouhei came running in: "Did you see my extreme Trainer? I wanted to fight him to the extreme!" The ninth Mist guardian gestured somewhere down the hallway and Ryouhei took a sprint and was out of the room with dust flying behind him. Brow Jr. sighed in relieve and came out of his hiding: "This young man is quite insane." Tsuna had his head on the desk and held his stomach, his shoulders shook, that was when Nougat came into the office.

"What now?" asked Nono totally defeated and Tsuna burst out laughing, tears fell down his face and all eyes were on him. Hayato showed up behind Nougat and looked amused at Tsuna and the people trying to get him to quite down.  
She pushed up her glasses a little and cleared her throat.

"Juudaime, I've a report to make." it did the trick, he calmed down as soon as she had finished her sentence. His expression was serious and he nodded at her, a sign to continue.  
"The guardians are on the loose. Beef bowl has destroyed some guest rooms and is now in the kitchen attacking whoever comes inside and disturbs Lambo snacking. Mukuro is hunting down some of the perverts who had dared to looked at Chrome the wrong way, she tries to hold him back but to no avail. Yamamoto is in the garden and has begun to make a baseball diamond together with some gardeners. Turf top is running around in just his boxer shorts and challenges peoples left and right. Hibari has begun to bite people to death because they are crowding around. And Dino has come to greet you, but instead he his now trying to calm Hibari down." She looked at him with and he looked back.  
"And?"  
"Most of the maids and butlers quit their job and left the premise." Hayato shut her little notebook.

The ninth looked like he had seen an alien, Reborn had some troubles to keep his unimpressed façade and the three guardians of the ninth generation looked at Hayato like she had just said that the sky was green. How could she say those things so calm?

"I see." Tsuna leaned back in his chair: "Who was the one who gave them caffeine during breakfast?" he smiled, because he had warned the kitchen staff and the maids and everyone else to never give his guardians coffee when they aren't tired, but it seems like nobody took his warnings to heart.

Reborn shrunk a little in his seat and tried to hide behind his fedora. He had said that they should learn to enjoy the Italien traditions, meaning coffee instead of tea.

Tsuna sighed: "Reborn, I thought you knew how my guardians work." he rolled his eyes and took out his cell phone he send a massage to Kyoko and Hana, those two were the only ones able to handle Ryouhei and Yamamoto. Dino was already occupied with Hibari, that would leave Mukuro.  
"Just let Mukuro do what he wants. Some of our men need to understand that women aren't tasty pieces of meat you could ogle at and touch like you want."  
"What about Lambo?" Hayato asked.  
"You will go and remind him how to behave." he smiled at his fiancée and knew she was able to handle the young man. Hayato bowed her head slightly and excused herself, she needed to teach some cow some manners.

"Now then. Where were we?" Tsuna looked at Nono, because he had begun to explain some things to his successor before they had been interrupted. The people, who were still in the room, looked at the Tenth like he was some kind of rare animal. He had a calm composure, like nothing had happened, he didn't even look amused any longer, gone were the signs of his madman laugh from a few moments ago. They were impressed by his professional attitude and even Nono had his troubles to keep calm after all the things that had happened in the last few minutes.

* * *

Hayato opened the kitchen door and beef bowl gave off a loud sound, scratched the tiles with one of his hooves and lowered his head to point his horns at the intruder. But she focused more on the sniffling and crying mess on the floor.

"Lambo." she said with her most motherly and friendly voice, it was hard for her to pull because she never needed to use her voice like that. But it had the desired effect. Lambo calmed down and looked at her with fat tears rolling down his cheeks, his box weapon lowered its guard and let her walk up to its master. She crouched down at Lambos side.

"What happened?" she took out her handkerchief and wiped away the tears on his face.  
"He was mean." Lambo sniffled and reminded her too much of his younger self.  
"Who?" she demanded to know.  
"Ganauche that baldy." now the young cow fan tried to glare at the door, like it was the reason for his problems.  
"What did he do?" as she saw that he had calmed down a lot more she retreated her handkerchief from his cheeks and sat down on the floor besides him.  
"He said I'm an insolent, lazy and good for nothing brat, someone who was raised by the worst type of person ever. He said that the woman who raised me had to be some stupid behind recognition weirdo who wouldn't be able to see the difference between an apple and a pear." Lambo said still sniffling. Hayatos eyebrow twitched.  
"Did he really say that?" she had to keep calm, shouting at Lambo wouldn't do any good on this situation. The young teen pulled out his phone and opened a sound file. It played Ganauches voice and the things Lambo had said and some more insulting things about the woman who had raised the little brat. Hayato ruffled Lambos hair and stood up, a friendly smile on her face.

"Don't worry about punishment, just clean the kitchen and I will talk to Signore Ganauche." She left the kitchen, friendly smile and all. Lambo shivered, maybe it was a bad idea to play that in front of her?

* * *

Tsuna had taken charge of the damage reports and was scolding Yamamoto for rearranging the garden without his permission as suddenly a huge explosion shook the whole building and a burst of storm flames was seen on one side of it, gone was another wall. Nonos eyebrow twitched and Reborn looked like he wanted to kill something. Tsuna just sighed and stood up, whatever has gotten Hayato to act like that was something he himself had to deal with. She had learned to control her temper, but when she lost it than she lost it. The others followed close behind, because the were curious about what had happened.

* * *

It hadn't been hard to find Hayato, they just needed to follow the path of destruction. It seemed like she had avoided the grand hall and all other important rooms for the ceremony and just had destroyed unimportant parts of the headquarters. They found her and to their surprise Ganauche III. The man was shivering in fear and looked at them with a hopeful face. Tsuna was able to intervene just before Hayato ignited some more high damage, storm flames fuelled, dynamite.

"Hayato, what did he do?" Tsuna asked with a soothing voice and held her hand, just to hinder her to attack.  
"I didn't do anything!" Ganauche said and received an intense glare from her.  
"He insulted my honourable mother-in-law." she answered and looked at her fiancé, who was a little taken aback by her statement and let go of her hand.  
"I never did something like that!" the older man defended himself and looked from one face to the other.  
"Oh? You didn't say that the woman, who raised Lambo, is a worthless piece of meat that couldn't even be turned into beef?" Nono face palmed, Coyote sighed, Reborn tilted his fedora, Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna cracked his neck.  
"Well …. I did say that, maybe …." it slowly dawned to him, that the woman he had insulted was none other than the mother of the tenth boss. He was so dead by many standards and just hoped that down in hell were a lot of hot young women waiting for him.  
"Juudaime, allow me to punish him." Hayato said with a cold voice.  
"No." was the stern answer.  
"Why not?" the question was useless, because in exactly that moment Tsuna punched Ganauche in the gut as hard as he could without going into HDWM. He spit blood and had to be transferred to the hospital wing.

The ninth generation learned the hard way that their successors were an insane bunch that couldn't be tamed by them. Reborn refused to admit that he had anything to do with that. It wasn't his fault that they were all battle crazy maniacs that could be rubbed the wrong as soon as you took a breath. Really, it wasn't his fault, not in the slightest ...

* * *

A few hours, some aspirin and a bunch of repairs later and everything was going its normal ways. Just with a few maids and butlers less. This time Kyoko, Haru and Hana had volunteered to take part in the maid job, but they refused to wear the stupid outfit. Hayato was organizing the household, made plans for shifts and divided the personnel that was left into the most efficient groups.

Tsuna sat with Dino in one of the few (usable) lounges and they talked about a lot of things, mostly about their private lives and how it was going with their respective lovers. Somewhere during the talk Tsuna slipped the solution to his heir problem and Dino was all ears, because a lot of other Dons were nagging at him to finally marry and produce the next generation. His eyes sparkled and Tsuna could almost see the fantasy image of a Dino Hibari child.

Coyote used the opportunity of Tsunas absence to discuss with Nono about Hayato. Reborn was allowed to stay during the talk and he had feared that this discussion would come up.

"... and I talked with Iemitsu. He confirmed my suspicion. Gokudera isn't a woman, or to put it right, she wasn't born as one." Nougat concluded his worries and looked at his boss. Reborn tilted his fedora.  
"Reborn?" Timoteo didn't need to ask more than that, it was enough for the hitman to begin his explanation about the relationship of those two and how he had tried to hinder their feelings from developing, but in the end he acknowledged them, because he wasn't able to fight the love out of their hearts.  
"I think I need to talk to Tsunayoshi." the look on his face showed how uncomfortable he felt about that issue.

When Tsuna came into Nonos office he knew that he was in for a rather nasty discussion about things that had nothing to do with the old man. Reborn and Coyote sat on the armchairs in front of the huge desk and faced him, the meaning was clear Tsuna had to stand while being interrogated. He sighed heavy.

"What did my guardians do this time?"  
"You're not here because of the mischiefs your guardians cause." Reborn answered, but didn't quite look at him.  
"Well it is about one of them, but it doesn't regard their duties." Coyote said and his expression showed nothing much.  
"We want to talk about your relationship with Hayato Gokudera." Nono said and he wasn't able to hide the tiredness and sadness in his eyes, but his face showed no emotion.

All three flinched when they looked at the young man. His eyes had narrowed and his whole posture showed hostility, his brown eyes began to glow orange. He was threatening them just with his presence.  
"Talk." he commanded in an ice cold voice and didn't even attempt to be friendly.

Nono cleared his throat: "I've been informed that your fiancée isn't what she seems to be." he wanted to put it as soft as possible and he was afraid to say something rude without meaning it.  
"I'm all ears." Tsuna glared and he almost enjoyed the fearful eyes of the ninth boss.  
"The CEDEF informed me, that Gokudera had been born as a male, but seemingly there were some mental issues that led him to undertake a huge operation to become as female as possible." the old man sounded business like, if he showed any emotion other than that he would end up in his grave much earlier than he hoped.  
"And?" Tsuna was furious, how dare his father to sprout unnecessary things, but it wouldn't do him any good to snap at Nono.  
"We're worried about Vongolas future." Coyote said and took a load off of his bosses shoulder.

"There is no need to worry about something you don't know." Tsuna said coldly.  
"But Vongola does need an heir with the right blood." Reborn interfered and looked at his former student.  
"And Vongola will have an heir with the right blood." the future boss answered with the smalest smile.  
"How?" inquired Nono.

"Professor Johnson and Professor Evergreen of the Vongola science and technology deaprtment have found a method for same gender couples to get children. As far as I know they succeeded to give a lesbian pair a child. For males there is just the issue of the whole pregnancy and birth process, because men don't have the body for it. Just a few days ago they contacted us, because they found the solution to that problem. Nowadays even Verde and some old friends of mine help them to develop a machine that will carry the child from the first day until its calculated birthday. If you want to know details ask Hayato or those brilliant scientists." Tsuna answered and looked quite smug.  
Reborn and the two old men looked like he had said something totally offending, or crazy.

"You want to say, that you will create a child?" Coyotes eyebrows furrowed.  
"Not exactly. The child will have mine and Hayatos genes, but there will be no interference to the natural developing. We don't want to create an artificial human."  
"When did you come up with that?" Reborn wanted to know.  
"Hayato met Professor Evergreen on a fair, not long after we had come to New York." and he began to tell them how they met and what they had agreed on.

"Therefore you have no right to interfere with my marriage plans. I will make Hayato my wife, with or without your consent."

* * *

... And cut! Three days in Italy and they already destroyed a good part of the Headquarters. How did you like it?


	11. Inheritance Ceremony

**Hello! Thank you for your Reviews. I'm really glad that some People like this Story, because I really love it and it is and will be my main Project for quite a while :)**

**This chapter is Long! At first I wanted to cut it into two, but than I didn't find the right place, so yeah one Long chapter!**

**Enjoy or not, it's up to you!**

* * *

**Inheritance Ceremony**

The remaining maids and butlers were really grateful for Hayatos organization talent. If she hadn't made plans for shifts, breaks and working hours they wouldn't know how to handle all this work. She even forced some of the Mafiosi to take part in the cleaning, because they were too lazy for their own good and Dino had brought with him a lot of unnecessary people, who now helped with the cleaning. Even the stern headmaid had to confess that she was impressed.

But that didn't matter right now, because the guard from front gate had brought in an intruder. It was a little boy in a skirt and he had with him some really huge suitcases.  
"Let me go! I'm friends with your future Donna, I'm here to bring her the rest of her wardrobe." the voice was female and with a closer look one could see that it was a young woman who they had captured.  
"Kururo?" Hayato came up to them and looked in her little notebook: "You're one day too early." The men let go of her arms and she glared at them hateful.  
"I know, but I needed to come today." she had this look in her eyes that promised pain, or maybe she had hit some inspiration, it was hard to tell with her.  
"Why?"  
"Because I thought up this awesome design and I need you to create this perfect piece. You are my model, after all." she grinned and the gleam in her eyes intensified. Hayato gulped and knew that she couldn't say no, because Kururo Saruko didn't know the meaning of that word when it came to her designs.

"Fine, follow me." the silver haired beauty sighed defeated, she motioned for a nearby guard to help them carry those huge suitcases up to her and Tsunas room.  
"Chrome, please inform, whoever wants to know, that I'm occupied in my room." she told the female Mist who stood besides the lift. "Okay." was the small answer to that.

* * *

One Sawada Tsunayoshi felt quite content and the smile on his face showed that he was one with the world. He sipped his hot tea with grace while he enjoyed the sun on his face. Now there was nobody and no reason left to interfere with his personal future. He will marry the woman he loved and absolutely nobody could hinder him. For the first time in a long while he felt positive about his future. He could almost taste the sweetness of his happy newly wed life. And he loved this winter garden with the indoor pool. Maybe he will be able to get Hayato in here for a late night swim?

A maid came up to him and gave him a little something she had found walking all alone in the corridors. Giotto looked at him with, what seemed like, a scolding look, clearly saying that he wasn't amused to be left alone. Tsuna immediately felt bad about it and embraced the little dog.

* * *

Some years ago she would have felt pretty uncomfortable with just her underwear on and a person staring at her in thought. Now she was just annoyed by it.

"What?" Hayato asked as Kururo circled around her for the fifth or so time.  
"I can't find it." she answered exasperate.  
"What can't you find?" a heavy sigh followed this question.  
"The right colour scheme for your most amazing dress." the little woman threw her hands up in defeat and the door to the bedroom used this opportunity to open.

Tsuna, with Giotto in his arms, stared at his half naked fiancée and her desperate friend. Kururo, still with her arms in the air, gaped at Tsuna and broke out into a maniacal grin. "Found it." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and in a blink of the eye he stood besides his Hayato with just his underwear on and Giotto still in his arms. He looked at his most beloved and opened his mouth to ask a question, but she shook her beautiful head and held a finger to her lips, signalling to the young designer, who was scribbling down on a piece of paper. It seemed that disturbances at this time were forbidden.

Suddenly her frantic movements stopped and she turned her head around to look at them. There was an insane glim in her eyes as she grinned like the devil herself.  
Tsuna and Hayato shivered in fear.

* * *

A few hours later and the two of them were lying in bed totally exhausted and ready to fall asleep. Their designer friend was a devil trough and trough. She had forced them to stand up all day whilst she took measurements, snipped away at cloth she had with her and threw it over and around them, poking them with needles seemed to be fun for her. They were spun around and measured again, all in all she had used them as living mannequin.

"Remind me to hide whenever she shows up." Tsuna said exhausted and had all four stretched away from him.  
"I will." Hayato laughed and rolled over so that she was able to look at him.  
"hmm … you know, now that we're already half naked and in bed, it wouldn't be too much for us to ..." she began but was disturbed: "I'm still here!" Kururo shouted and looked out of the changing room, where she had decided to build her makeshift atelier. Tsuna had the strongest feeling that she won't leave this room until she had finished whatever clothes she was making. "..sleep." Hayato finished her sentence and snuggled close to her fiancés side, she had decided to just ignore the intruder.

There was no answer from him and when she looked up she saw that he was already fast asleep. Sometimes she was jealous of his ability to fall into a deep slumber as soon as he closed his eyes. Most of the times she was half awake for an hour before she finally drifted away into dreamland, but like that she could enjoy his warmth as much as she wanted.

She closed her eyes, a smile on her face, and drifted off to the half awake half asleep state she often was in before falling completely into the comfortable blankness of a dreamless rest.

Kururo stuck her head out of the door and looked at the sleeping forms. She grinned and knew that those clothes she was making were perfect for the inheritance ceremony. The two of them will stand out like diamonds next to pebbles.

* * *

The two of them woke up the next morning, because nobody had bothered to look for them or to call them for the meals they had missed. It seemed like the people had totally forgotten about them or just didn't care that the next boss had skipped all of his duties. Or they had been too afraid of the Chihuahua mix who sat in front of their bedroom door guarding it like a hell hound. Kururo had put him there, because she didn't want any interruption whilst she worked.

Hayato stretched and stepped into the bathroom, where Tsuna was already under the shower. The showers glass was milky and she couldn't see anything, but that also meant that he won't see her and she had to use the toilet, badly. But she didn't expect for him to come out of the shower as soon as she had relaxed. For a short moment they stared at each other, she sitting on the toilet and he dripping wet and completely naked. Than he grinned, took his towel dried himself and walked over to the basin where he began to brush his teeth. Hayato wasn't able to do anything else than to blush and let it flow until she was done. She washed her hands in the other basin and couldn't look at Tsuna who was still brushing his teeth. He spat out and looked at her.

"You know that there is no reason for you to be shy?" he said.  
"You just saw me peeing." she mumbled and even her ears turned red.  
"And? Its only natural that people pee. I don't see where the problem lies." he used clear water to get the rest of the toothpaste off of his mouth.  
"To know that someone pees is totally different than seeing it." she took her toothbrush and began to scrub away.  
"You were the one who came in here while I was in the shower. Therefore you don't need to be angry at me." he leaned against the luxurious bath equipment and looked at her with crossed arms. She spat out and answered: "I'm not angry, I feel just totally embarrassed that I was peeing in front of you. It's the same kind of embarrassment I would feel when farting in front of people." Tsuna laughed really loud: "I tell you a little secret, sometimes, when you're sleeping ..." he didn't get it out trough his laughter. "What?" she looked at him like he had gone mad.

"Well … you can fart really loud." he clutched his stomach at her expression. But suddenly he got serious: "But I still love you, because those things are only human."  
"It's still embarrassing." she smiled and put her toothbrush back into her mouth.

After Hayato had finished her rather long morning routine she came back into the bedroom and looked at Tsuna who sat on the bed, still just dressed in a towel.  
"Why are you still naked?" she asked and looked him over, unconsciously she licked her lips.  
"Well, we still have a monster in our closet and I don't dare to go in there." he looked at Hayato, who, like him, had just a towel around her. He stood up from the bed and came over to her. "You know, when we're quite she won't notice anything." he whispered in her ear and kissed one of her weak spots beneath it.  
"Too bad that I can't keep quite when you start your magic." she whispered back.

"Good to know that dame Tsuna has one quality to him." the both of them were startled and jumped up at the sudden voice. Reborn sat casually on the arm chair, which stood in one corner of the room, and drank some espresso.

"Reborn! When did you get in here?" Tsuna asked and used his body to shield Hayato, it was something he did out of reflex.  
"I was here the entire time. That you didn't notice me means that you're still in need for more training." Hayato felt like her blush had spread all over her body. The twelve year old had heard something that wasn't intended for other peoples ears. Can't the floor just swallow her whole? Please?

Kururo rescued her with slamming the door to the closet open, she laughed like she lost it and said: "It is finished. My greatest master piece!" and then she fell down and snored away. They almost took pity, almost. Hayato nudged her out of the way and just put her in some corner of the room where she was comfortable enough to sleep. She rolled herself together like a sleeping cat.

She walked into the closet and stood still.  
"Oh."  
"What is it?" Tsuna came in behind her: "Are those ...?"  
"The clothes we will wear for the after party of the inheritance ceremony."  
"wow."  
"yeah."

But for now they just dressed in their usual suits, today some of the guest, who lived further away, will come and they needed to greet them.

* * *

Tsuna and Nono were greeting members of the Chinese Triad, Bosses of Russian Families, Yakuza and Mafioso from parts of the World her didn't even know existed. But there was just one Family he was really delighted to see – Shimon.

Enma had grown a lot since he last had seen him. He and his Family had gone back to Shimon middle after the whole ordeal with the Arcobaleno had been over. And now they stood in front of him. His red haired friend had matured a lot, he no longer kept his head low, instead he stood upright and confident in front of him.

"Enma! It's good to see you:" Tsuna said and in and instant gave his friend a manly hug.  
"Tsuna-kun, nice to meet you again." Enma wasn't shy to return the gesture. Some of their guests, who had been at the first ceremony, looked confused about that. That was no wonder, because Enma and his people had been the ones to crash the first ceremony. It wasn't common knowledge that Shimon were now tight allies with the tenth generation.

"How has life been treating you?" the brunette wanted to know and smiled.  
"Much better than in my first fourteen years of living." Enma laughed and Tsuna joined in, because the both of them had been more than just clumsy and bullies had been on their heels almost all their life. They had so much in common that it wasn't that unexpected that the two of them had grown into fine and handsome young men. There was a certain aura surrounding them, an aura that made females blush and their hearts race.

To see two handsome men smiling at each other was a refreshing sight.

In the meantime Hayato stood a little behind Tsuna and looked over to the other side. She saw the UMA that had fascinated her for the longest time. Neither her style nor her appearance had changed much, Shitt-P was still a mystery. The UMA felt her gaze and looked over to her. Their eyes met and they began to move in each other direction.  
"Shittopi-chan." Hayato greeted and suddenly found herself in a tight embrace, crushed against those strange loops the UMA had around her: "Gokudera-chan!" she squealed delighted. That got them the attention of almost every person in the room.

"Gokudera?" Enma asked as he looked at a beautiful woman that was crushed merciless by one of his friends.  
"Yes." Tsuna said in then the two bosses looked at each other and in the blink of an eyes they had exchange a mental talk about everything, even after all those years they still understood each other without talking.  
"I see." the red head nodded in understanding and smiled, he needed to get Shittopi off of the Storm guardian, there were other who wanted to greet the tenth generation of Vongola.

* * *

That evening Tsuna and his guardians sat in one of the lounges together with their friend from Shimon. They all were dressed in casual clothes and talked about the good old time where they had been at each others throats and how scary this whole conflict had been, one thing they all agreed on was the fact that Deamon Spade should really stay where he was, wherever that was.

"So, you're now Sawadas Fiancée?" Adelheid asked Hayato and looked at the ring on her left finger.  
"That's right. After you had left a lot of things happened and we fell in love with each other." there was no need for her to not answer that question. They were drinking some light red wine and ate little pieces of cheese together with it, like they were some high class ladies.  
"I never expected you to turn into a woman." the dark haired woman said.  
"What are you talking about? Gokudera-chan had been a girl all that time." Shitt-P said and gulped her wine down like it was water. Leave it to an UMA to see the true nature of people, was what Hayato thought about Shitopis statement.

In some corner of the room Aoba Kyoyo and Ryouhei had an arm wrestling competition and gave each other silly names like they were preschoolers. Chrome had shuffled close to Mukuro who sat between her and Kato, he was still suspicious about that person.

Yamamoto talked about baseball with Kaoru and laughed like he had totally forgotten that the guy had almost killed him that time.

"Tomorrow is your big day." Enma said to Tsuna and the both of them smiled a bit ruefully.  
"To think that I never wanted to become a Mob boss... now I can't even think about a job I would rather do." Tsuna sight and looked around the room where all his friends were, his friend he had taken him down the road of darkness.

Had Reborn never shown up to make him a boss, than he would have never met all those people. Maybe he would still live with his mother, shut in in his room, friend- and jobless. Still just dreaming of a girl he never had the courage to talk to.

But Reborn had shown up in his life and look at him. He now was a confident man, had a lot of trustworthy friends and a beautiful fiancée. The riches he will own from tomorrow on weren't such a bad thing either.

He smiled as he heard Hayatos laugh. She turned to him like she had felt him watching. Their eyes met and she smiled warmly at him, before she turned her head to Adelheid, who had said something to her, something that dusted those pale cheeks in red.

"It's good that thing turned out this way." Enma said and the both of them emptied their wine.

* * *

The next morning was chaotic.

One Family boss after the other arrived, the greetings were short, because they were on a tight schedule. Breakfast had been served and eaten faster than in any fast food restaurant. The house personal hurried around to give little refreshing to the guests while Tsuna and his guardians had a last briefing with the ninth generation.

"... after the ceremony you have an hour time to change into your party outfits." Reborn concluded.  
"Why changing? Aren't we well dressed enough?" Yamamoto asked and looked at the others, they all wore black suits with white dress shirts and the black tie.  
"Because, Yamamoto, during the party you need to stand out more. And I doubt that the young women at your side want to fade into the background with all those Donnas in their fashionable and utterly expensive dresses." Now that Reborn mentioned it, he had seen a lot of ladies wearing skin tight dresses, showing her curves and presenting their diamond necklaces and other jewellery.

"An hour seems rather short." Tsuna said and looked at Hayato, he knew how much time she needed every morning in the bath, even without putting effort into her appearance.  
"I can change in under a minute." Chrome said confident and Mukuro chuckled.  
"... Must be nice to be an illusionist." Hayato said and sighed, but than again, she loved to dress herself into high quality cloth. And she didn't have enough imagination to make a dress like the one she will wear today.

They all laughed at that and Nono clasped his cane against the tiles to get their attention.

"It's time to start." he smiled and motioned to his (now again healthy) guardians to leave the room. He nodded in Tsunas direction and he returned the gesture.

* * *

The decoration of the grand room was in perfect condition. There was not one speck of dirt or dust seen on the red carpet. On each side of said carpet were the guests standing. There were a lot of intimidating men of different ages, the most of them had beautiful women at their side. It seemed like every woman in this room tried her best to be recognized as the most beautiful. They showed much skin without looking like cheap whores. There was an elegant air and a lot of dignity surrounding them.

On the throne by the end of the carpet sat one Vongola Nono, his guardian stood at his sides, three at each. The most of them were aged and were scarred from their long lives as Mafiosi. Nobody in this room was able to show as much dignity as them. The seven of them marked the end of an era and they were proud to have made it to this point, even if they had lost a lot on their way. Vongola Nono smiled confident and for the first time in a long while he looked relaxed.

It became silent in the ball room as the heavy doors on the other end of the room were opened by two butlers.

Trough the doors came the next head of the Vongola, his guardians followed him. Nobody said anything, but some grew tense as they laid their eyes on a pair at his side.

They had heard rumours, but never believed them But now here they witnessed it, it was the first time that two people would inherit the same position. Vongola Decimo will have two mist guardians and one of them was a former inmate of the Vendicare prison. Rokudo Mukuro had single-handedly killed two Families and now he got such a promotion. It was scandalous, but now wasn't the time to talk about that.

Vongola Decimo was young and handsome, even if he was dressed like any other male in the room, he still stood out like a beautiful flower amongst weeds. Every step showed grace and confidence, he looked as suave as a leader should.

Unknown to them, he was a nervous wreck and just hoped that he won't trip and embarrass himself.

His guardians carried themselves with as much grace, some seemed rather relaxed, others looked grim.

They reached the end of the hall and stood in front of the ninth generation like knights before their king, but instead of falling on one knee, each of them gave a short bow to show their respect to the old males.

Nono stood up and his Storm gave him a cushion where a small box lied. He came down the few stairs that led up to his throne and the Tenth met him half on the way.  
The old boss opened the lid of the box and showed the content to his successor. It was a small glass flask with golden decorations and in it it had a dark red liquid.  
"I give to you Vongolas Sin. It will remind you of all the blood that has been spread in the name of your ancestors and in sake for the Family. In hope that you won't make the same mistakes as the generation before you." Nono said in a strong voice and Decimo took the small box with its delicate content.  
"I take this Sin upon me and promise to watch over Vongola with the necessary resolve to change it for the better." He answered back and bowed his head slightly.  
Timoteo smiled and guided his successor to the throne where he took his place. The guardians exchange polite vows to protect the boss and Family with all they got and each took his or her place at Decimos side.

The ninth generation stepped down and bowed slightly in front of the new generation, the generation that would, without a doubt, change the Family from within.

An huge applause was going trough the room and the next three hours were spend with bosses coming up to Vongola Decimo to give their congratulations and to show their respect for the new era.

* * *

Tsuna let himself fall down on the bed, face first into a cushion. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say?" Hayato moved out of her suit and looked over he shoulder. He sat up: "I said: Why won't we just skip this party?"  
"Because – first that would put us in a bad spot and second: I want to show off that amazing dress." By now she was almost completely naked and just wore her slip. "Hayato, if you want to seduce me just say so. I didn't got any for at least two weeks." he said as he looked her once over trough the mirror in front of her. She smiled and said: "After the after-party. Go change into your other suit, I need to do my make up and hair. And you're distracting me."  
"I wonder who is distracting who." he suddenly stood at her side and kissed her neck.  
"We don't have much time." she sighed and really had to get a grip, because he knew how to let her lose it.  
"I know." he answered annoyed and moved to the changing room, to give her room for whatever it was she will do with her face.

As beautiful as the Ladies of their guests were, they couldn't really compare to the girls of the Vongola Family. Those girls had a way to dress themselves in less impress clothing, but they still stood out. If it was because of their young age or their oriental features wasn't quite clear, but they had an undefined beauty to them.

A lot of eyes followed the red haired Sasagawa Kyoko, who was accompanying the tenth rain guardian. She wore a long and fluttery dress in light blue, there was no obvious jewellery and her hair was simply flowing down her back, but that was made her so beautiful.

The young woman at the sun guardians side was dressed in black and it suited her comparable faire skin. She was mature and carried herself around like queen who gave them the pleasure of meeting her.

The female Mist wore a dress in the colour of her flame, it's design was light and innocent, something that one didn't see quite often at such parties.

Miura Harus dress was deep red and flowed along her curves like a second skin. She shoved one leg trough a gap in the fabric. There was a little necklace that ended teasingly short over the beginning of her neckline. She was in company of a man who had the strangest hairstyle they had ever seen, but the colour of his dress shirt indicated that he had something to do with the Cloud, who was absent from the party.

The guardians and their female friends mingled already with the guest, but the young Don and the Storm weren't there yet.

But then the doors opened and the room got still, some people took in a deep breath.

* * *

To be late to ones own party had the really annoying effect that, when you came all eyes were instantly on you. And that you were dressed to impress didn't help to avoid the staring. Not that the people stared at him, most eyes were trained on the woman at his side, not that he resented it, because even he had a hard time to look in front of him.  
Kururo really had gone way overboard with those clothes, but she would kill them if they didn't wear it. But the colour scheme was still too much, well in his opinion any way.

He himself wasn't that outstanding.

Tsuna wore a mostly white suite, because seemingly it was his trademark, even if he didn't know when that was decided on. Every seam was made out of golden coloured thread and they glittered in the light. On his left breast pocket was the insignia of his Family stitched. The dress shirt he wore under his jacket was the same colour as the seams and felt cold on his skin. The outfit was cut to fit like a second skin without being restricting. But he still faded into the background at Hayatos side.

Her dress was made from the same material as his shirt. It had a brilliant golden colour that gave of a shine that changed with every breath and every move she made. It had no straps whatsoever and accentuated her bosom and small waistline perfectly. Instead of a cut at one side, it began to split in two parts short above her knees and from there fell down in a cascade that still moved behind her, but not too much, just to make sure that people won't step on it.

Hayato had put up her hair in a creative and unique way. Her Vongola gear, normally a belt buckle, was now made into a hair clip (however that works) and held up those long delicate tresses of silk, just a few strands were allowed to fall down and tease the soft skin on her shoulders.

Out of all the women, currently attending the party, she was the most beautiful and breath taking of them all. And she was his and his alone.

No men in this room had any intention to test their waters with that one.

* * *

... and that's it for now! How did you like it? I feel quite satisfied with that chapter, even if nothing much had happened...


End file.
